The Unintended
by Mandithegleek
Summary: This was unintended. I was only doing a favor to my best friend to help him with his dad. It just happened and I somehow ended up becoming pregnant by the dapper, teenage dream that is Blaine Anderson. Slight AU, BlainexOC COMPLETE
1. A Simple Phone Call

A simple phone call is that it started out as. It was the beginning of summer and I was enjoying my time off. My phone had rung around 7:30 at night. I picked it up and smiled it was Blaine. I had known Blaine since we went to Westerville Middle School together. I was the first person that found out he way gay. I had answered the phone to find a distraught Blaine on the other end. "Blaine what's wrong?"

He let out a groan. "My dad." his voice shook with anger.

"What about him?"

He sounded hurt. "He launched into his anti gay speech again."

I frowned. "Aw why?"

"My brother's getting married and he was like "good job son, you turned out the right way." Then he just glared at me."

I gasped at his dad's cruelty. His dad never did treat him right. "Blaine." I whispered.

"Look Kelsey, can you just come over?"

I nodded my head. "Yeah sure."

I got to Blaine's and he answered before I could even knock. "Hey dad Kelsey and I'll be upstairs." He drew out my name.

His dad looked at me from the couch and grumbled something.

I shot him a look as he pulled me upstairs. "Blaine what's going on?" I asked stepping into his room.

"Look Kelsey you were the first person to know I was gay and I need you to help get my dad off my back."

I crossed my arms. "Okay?"

Blaine bit his lip and stared at me. "Will you have sex with me?"

I nearly choked on my gum when I heard that. Was Blaine my gay best friend actually wanting to have sex with me? A girl? I stared at him. "What?"

Blaine stared back at me and was completely honest. "Kelsey look if I have sex with a girl one time he'll be off my case for good."

I bite my lip. "Kurt?" I said simply.

Blaine rolled his eyes. "He'll understand his dad used to be like that. Just come on."

After staring him down for a long time I finally wavered and nodded my head.

Blaine grinned and sighed. "I've never, you know with a girl."

"God you're lucky you're my best friend Warbler." I said using my nickname for him.

I leaned in and kissed him lightly on the lips and his arms snaked around my waist. Blaine was usually this chill guy who was always one step ahead. But now he was awkward and fumbling. His mouth brushed against mine and I started to pull off his white vee neck. His hands grabbed mine and he stared at me nervously.

"What?" I whispered.

Blaine's eyes didn't meet mine. "My dad kicked- just don't look please.' His voice broke.

I felt sick hearing that his dad started hurting him again. "I won't."

Blaine shakily peeled his shirt off and I tried to stare at the ugly purple bruises on his left side.

"Oh god." I whimpered, running my fingers down his side. He winced a little.

He took my fingers and placed them on his chest. "Yeah.'

I stared at him for a moment. Slightly shocked at his toned stomach.

"Damn that's what you've been hiding under that blazer of yours?"

He turned a visible shade of pink. "Shut up. Are we doing this or not?"

I shrugged. "I mean if you want too."

Blaine shut his eyes and ran his hand through his hair. "Yeah, my dad won't get off my case."

I took his hands and placed them on my hips and smirked. "After you Warbler."

He unzipped the hoodie I was wearing to reveal the pink tee shirt I had underneath. He pulled it over my head and tossed it behind him. I felt my face grow warm. He had seen me like this plenty of times before but as my gay best friend not as the girl he was ready to have sex with. I ignored it and felt him staring at me.

"K-Kelsey?" He whispered.

I was busy trying to unbuckle his belt. "Hmm?"

"You d-don't have to do this for me."

I looked up at him and his hazel eyes were looking back at me. As much I didn't want to admit this but I had always had a slight crush on Blaine ever since we met in sixth grade. "True." I breathed. "But you're my best friend and you need my help. Besides who else an you call to have sex with you?"

He chuckled a little bit and I ran my fingers up his chest. He kissed me and played with the button on my jeans. He unbuttoned them with his index finger and thumb and pulled the zipper down. "I'm nervous." He confessed to me. "I've only done this with a guy."

I kissed his neck. "Don't be." I unzipped his pants and pulled down on them. I was surprised to see he was ready to go. Even though I was girl.

He threw his pants on the ground and I slipped out of my jean. I threw my arms around his neck.

"You're sure about this?"

I nodded and kissed him and ran my hands through his hair. "Positive."

"B-Blaine." I sighed as I laid next o him in a heap of sweat and breathlessness.

He had his eyes shut. "Hmm?"

"That was actually pretty amazing."

His body shook from his laughter. "Really?"

I shook my head yes. "Yeah.."

"Blaine!" We heard his dad shout from downstairs.

He grinned to himself. "Yeah?"

"Kelsey has to go!"

Blaine shot me a smug look. "Kay!"

I got out his bed and gathered my clothes when he tossed me his blazer at me. "Here."

I raised an eyebrow. "What's this for?"

"Just to rub in his face even more." He winked pulling his boxers on.

I slipped my jeans on and button the blazer just enough to cover my ribcage and down. "You're welcome Warbler."

He was zipping his pants. "Thanks.'

I grabbed my bag on the floor and followed Blaine down the steps and into the living room. I blushed when I saw his mom and dad sitting in the room. Blaine did too. He was standing there in nothing but his pants.

"Oh Kelsey. I thought you were here." His mom said trying not to sound rude.

Blaine's dad looked me up and down and did the same to his son. "Well it looks like you two kept yourselves- busy."

My new found friend's with benefits looked at me and smirked. "Yep."

I buttoned his blazer one more button suddenly feeling awkward. "Later Blaine."

He shot me a desperate looked and glanced at his lips. I caught his drift and leaned in and kissed him. He kissed back. He was stiff. It was obvious that he didn't enjoy this very much.

"Bye." He breathed into my ear. "I owe you.' He said softly.

I winked at him. "Bye.'

And with that the door shut behind me and I walked down the pathway to my car. I got in and shook my head, trying to grasp what had just happened. Blaine and I had just had sex, my gay best friend and I just actually just had sex. My phone buzzed in Blaine's blazer pocket. I pulled out and opened the new text.

_And with that my dad's official off my back. Thanks "babe" ;)_

I rolled my eyes and laughed.

_No problem._

I pulled away from the street and sighed. Blaine Anderson was now officially a "straight" man. For now at least.


	2. Coffee and Bruises

**AN: Hey guys here's a new chapter! I hope you like it! I'm going to start adding some lyrics to fit each chapter so here it goes! Also I sadly do not own Glee. But I do own Kelsey! So anyways this lyric fit's Blaine! Don't won the lyircs etheir!**

**You cover up with makeup in the mirror tell yourself it's never going to happen again.**

** RJA**

* * *

><p>Blaine shut the door and sighed. He turned around and saw his parents staring back him. He scratched his neck and bit his lip trying to from a sentence to explain himself.<p>

"Did you and Kelsey have sex?" His dad simply asked.

He looked at his father. "Yes." He spat. "Now am I a disappointment?" Anger danced in his hazel eyes as he pointed to his left ribcage.

His mom shook her head. "Blaine." She whispered looking at his bruised side. "Just go to your room."

He shrugged. "Thought so." he turned on his heel and went back upstairs.

He slammed the door and rolled his eyes. Sometimes his parents could dismiss there son like he wasn't important at all. His father had only hurt him a few times but every time it happened his mother just watched like it was no big deal. Blaine sat on his bed. A few tears dotted his eyes. He just turned 17 in May. He could not live like this for another year. No way in hell. His phone rang out from across the room he jumped up and grabbed it.

"Yeah?" he mumbled wiping his eyes trying to ignore the weight in his chest.

"Hey are we still on for tonight?" His voice was innocent

"Oh hey Kurt." Blaine sighed he had no desire to go out but he couldn't stay here knowing his dad would probably be up soon to get back at him for his snide comment. " Um yeah, Lima Bean? 20 minutes?"

"Yeah see you there."

"Okay." Blaine hung up the phone and grabbed his keys and threw on a shirt.

He stormed down the stairs and didn't make it across the room without feeling a grip on his hair. Blaine's head made contact against the wall with a loud thud. He was face to face with the older Anderson. He had a frown on his face. The Warbler bit his lip and shook his head.

"Let go of me!" he huffed.

His dad smirked. "You know I didn't like that little act you just put on."

"What act?" He said kitting his eyebrows together.

That earned his a smack across the face. "Don't be dumb. You know damn well what I'm talking about. Calling Kelsey, 'having sex' and then having her slink downstairs. Do you think I'm an idiot."

Blaine felt the fear creep back into his body. "No, but we did have sex though." The memories of Kelsey calling out his name and her purple painted fingernails digging into his back filled his mind. "I liked it dad, I liked it."

Gregory rolled his eyes. "Don't lie to me!"

Blaine shoved him away. "I'm not!" He made his way to the door and just opened it when his phone buzzed. He slightly cursed himself.

"Give it."

Blaine felt the ache in the back of his head intensify. He couldn't fight right now. "Here."

His dad took and stared. "Kurt? Who's that I thought you were straight!"

Blaine took the phone back. "No one, he's a friend. And I am straight you were right I was just confused." He said plastering the face smile he had perfected over the years.

Greg tightened the grip around his son's neck and stared him down before shoving him down on the floor, "Whatever, get out you're not worth my energy."

Blaine rolled his eyes and left the house, slamming the oak door behind. He gingerly touched his neck as he pulled out of the driveway. He drove a few blocks over and parked. He flipped down the mirror and looked at his face. His hazel eyes were dull and his chocolate colored hair was a mess. He could just make out the very faint thumb prints already forming on his neck. He dug around in the glove department and pulled out the cover-up he hid there. He didn't use it often only when he had a date with Kurt or Warbler practice where people would actually bother to ask. He dabbed some and concealed quickly. It was something he had learned to hide, although he couldn't do anything about the tears in eyes. He began to drive again and pulled onto the highway and began the short commute to the cafe were he and Kurt spent endless hours. He grabbed the phone that was ringing in the passenger seat.

"What?" He growled angrily.

"God sorry, I was just making sure you were okay." Kurt's voice came back quietly.

Blaine shut his eyes. "Oh god, I'm sorry Kurt I'm going. My dad was holding me up about something."

"oh." He said slightly concerned. "It's cool."

"Hey I'm pulling up I'll see you inside."

The two teens hung up with out goodbyes and older boy parked his car and walked inside and saw Kurt at a booth. He waved and Blaine sucked in a breath and pasted a fake grin on his face, pushing his dad, sex and Kelsey out of his mind. He sat down across from him and Kurt slid his medium drip over to him.

"What took you so long?"

Blaine shrugged. "Eh, my dad talking about my brother Daniel and how he's getting married."

"Oh." The blue eyed boy said quietly. "You okay you seem different."

Blaine sighed. "Yeah. I'm fine. So what did you do today." He asked.

Kurt's eyes lit up. "Carole put me in charged of picking out paint for the living room. I'm thinking of going with a springtime in France theme. I mean have you seen our living room. With that ghastly wall paper. A few throw rugs a painting here and there it'll look presentable."

He laughed at his boyfriend's plans to make the Hudson-Hummel home the most fashionable in all of the Midwest. "I love you.' He smiled.

Kurt squeezed his hand. "I love you too."

The two boys spent over and hour talking about what they had done during the day. Blaine had left out his beating and sex with Kelsey of course. Kurt was rambling about how his father was clueless about the fact that paint from the hardwood store and paint from the Ethan Allen collection were different. Blaine nodded his head appreciatively and threw some yeah's and oh's where need. Kurt was cute off when a woman came up to them.

"Hey boys it's closing time."

Kurt looked flushed. "Ok something's up."

He nervously glanced up. "What?"

"I just talked for a whole hour." He said standing up.

Blaine rolled his eyes playfully. "It doesn't surprise me." He said opening the door.

The younger singer shoved his side. His left life to be precise. Blaine felt a sharp pain radiate through his side. He bit his lip and tried to ignore the pains.

"Fuck." He muttered.

Kurt stared at him curiously. "What?"

He snapped his head up. "I forget to uh tip the waitress."

"Blaine the light's are off I think they'll be fine.' He said jokingly.

"Yeah y-your right."

Kurt hugged him tightly and Blaine bit his tongue to keep from groaning. "Bye."

"Later." Blaine whispered kissing him quickly, waving and going to his car.

"Having fun with your fag?" Greg spat as he walked in.

Blaine had his hand pressed to his side and he wobbled into the kitchen, grabbed and icepack and walked back into the family room. "Shut up." He hissed as he went upstairs.

He slammed his bedroom door and locked it. He flopped back onto his bed and pressed the ice to his throbbing side. He could not live like this anymore. Tears tracked down his cheek.

"I can't do this anymore."

* * *

><p>So what did you think? reveiw please!<p> 


	3. I Just Don't Care

A/N: Hey guys here's a new chapter. This one isn't very good but it's late and I wanted to post. BUt anyways this chapter focuses on Kelsey and Blaine realtionship as friends and trusting each other! I hope like it! Sorry it wasn't the best! HEY ALSO WOULD YOU READ SOME KELSEY AND BLAINE ONE SHOTS?

_Have you ever fed a lover with just your hands?_  
><em>Closed your eyes And trusted, just trusted<em>  
><em>Have you ever Thrown a fist full of glitter in the air?<em>  
><em>Have you ever looked fear in the face<em>  
><em>And said I just dont care<em>

_P!nk_

* * *

><p>I tossed my keys on the hallway table and went up to my room. About an hour later after stopping by my mom's work and picking her up. My mind was reeling as I sat down on my bed. I just had sex, with Blaine. I mean sure I've had sex before but this this time, this time was amazing. I bit my lip and recalled every detail. Blaine's somehow shockingly sculpted chest, the way we moved together and how we both stared at each when it happened. I smiled to myself as I unbuttoned his blazer and hung it in my closet. I bit my nail as I thought about the ugly purple markings on his beautiful body. How could his father do this to him? I mean Blaine was one of the most amazing guys I knew. How could someone even think of hurting him. I laid back onto my bed and thought about him and how good he was with a girl. My phone chimed about two hours later, waking me up from a nap. I found it in my jean pockets and I fished it out. I opened the message and saw a text from Blaine.<p>

I need help!

My stomach tightened a little at the thought Blaine's dad.

Why? What's wrong?

There was a long wait for the next message to come. By now any thoughts of me getting sleep were long gone.

I went out with Kurt and before I left my dad and I had a fight.

My breathing became short. Was Blaine really hurt. Those bruises were fresh and if his bad hurt him again he could-. I didn't finish the thought and without think I stood up grabbed my hoodie after looking out the window to see rain falling, I raced down the stairs and grabbed my keys. I slid into the driver seat and texted him.

Where are you?

The park just please come get me. He said.

I shut my eyes and replied that I way on my way and peeled out of the driveway. I was angry beyond belief. Blaine's dad had no right to hurt him. He just liked guys it wasn't a huge deal. Greg was also a cool guy. For awhile he was my father figure. He took me to baseball games with Blaine and his brother Daniel and took the father daughter dance at my school. I found myself in the parking lot at the local park. My wipers were full blast as I got out of the car and stared into the darkness. I dialed his number.

"Blaine where are you? I'm in the parking lot."

There was a pained voice on the other end. "Where we always go."

I knew where he was. He was at the swings with the curly slide where we would always meet, I turned around and saw a figure in a long sleeve white shirt and dark jeans with a mop of dark hair and an umbrella. I immediately jogged over and found him. He was crumpled over with his hand clutching his left side.

"Oh god Blaine."He looked up at me and shot me a weak grin. "Hey Kelsey what's up."

I sighed and kneeled in front of him. "I'm taking you to my house. Get up."

He nodded and painfully stood up. He tried to hold it together but winced. "It hurts." He breathed.

I wrapped my arm around his right side and we slowly shuffled to my car. I opened his door and he sat down. I noticed he was clutching a duffel bag.

"Thanks." He whispered as I backed out.

"No problem.."

Blaine folded his hands into his lap and didn't speak until I lead him upstairs past my mother who busy with work. She didn't even notice Blaine shuffling along side me.

"Hey Blaine's staying over.' I called over my shoulder.

She replied that it was fine and went back to work,

I shut the door behind me and looked at Blaine who was looking at his shoes. I heard him sniffle.

"Blaine?" I whispered.

He mumbled something.

"I'm going to the kitchen I'll be right back."

He nodded and dashed downstairs and made poured two cups of coffee and grabbed and ice pack. I went back upstairs and went into the bathroom and grabbed the Tylenol and some gauze. I opened my bedroom door and saw Blaine standing at the mirror and looking at his neck.

"Oh god." I muttered looking at his neck. He had two purple bruises. I sat the stuff down and walked up to him.

He jumped and dropped his hands. "H-Hey."

I grabbed his chin and forced it upward and looked at his throat. There were two bruises the sides of his neck. It took me a second but I raised my hands and wrapped them light around his neck causing him to wince. My thumbs matched up only they were smaller.

"He choked you?"

Blaine just stared vacantly.

I grabbed his shoulders. "Blaine!"

"Yeah Kelsey."

I sighed. "that's why you left?"

The boy shook his head. "No he hurt me after you left, I went and got coffee with Kurt then I came back and went to bed. But later he woke me up and started screaming he shoved me and I just left."

"What was he saying." I asked tugging his shirt off his body and looking at his side which was worse than earlier.

The Warbler hesitated. "If I was straight I wouldn't mind telling him everything we did."

I turned pink as I prodded his side which was swollen. "Did you tell him?"

He laughed a little. "No I may be gay but I'm a gentleman. I refused to then he called me a faggot and liar. I got pissed and called his a bastard and he shoved me and I just left."

"This is my fault." I whimpered as I tossed him one of my step dad's tee shirts and pajama pants.

"No it's not." He said shaking his head. "It's mind. I should've been brave enough to stand up to him in the first place."

I handed him the bottle of Tylenol and his coffee. "You can't go home."

"I know. I know. But my brother and his fiancée are coming the day after tomorrow for a week. I'll be fine then."

"Yeah for a week.'

He shook his head. "Nah, after seeing his straight son he mellows out for a while." he said casually.

I looked at the clock it was almost 12. "You should sleep."

He nodded. "You're probably right." He said quietly.

Blaine opened the door and went across the hall. He was going to the room that used to be my sister's before she moved away.

"Night." I whispered pushing a blonde hair behind my ear.

He stared at me with his hazel eyes. "Don't go." He begged.

I swallowed the lump in my throat. "Fine."

Blaine stretched out his arms and I climbed into bed next to him. I felt his arms wrap around my waist. I knew this wasn't anything romantic. He just needed to be feel love. I laid my head on the pillow next his. He stared at me. He looked so hurt. Tears landed on his pillow.

"Hey." I said into his ear. "It's okay."

The singer sniffled. "It hurts Kels. He's my dad and he hurts me."

"I know. I know. But it's okay Blaine."

Blaine leaned over shakily kissed my lips. "I don't even care anymore. I look at him everyday and I'm not scared anymore. I just don't care."

I ran my hand down his face and threw his chocolate colored curls. I placed my lips onto his and he kissed back. "Blaine."

He didn't answer he just kissed me again and ran his hands down my waist. "I just don't care."

I wanted to cry at my friend's emptiness. I grabbed his hand and let out a breath. "Just trust me, it's going to be okay."

He shut his eyes and kissed up and down my neck. "I trust you."

* * *

><p>AN: So we saw Blaine's depression. He and Kelsey seem sweet! Again Sorry this chapter wasnt the best! I love reveiws! ALSO WOULD READ BELSEY ONE SHOTS?


	4. For The Better

Hey guys it's me again. Sorry that I didn't update sooner. I've had a terrible cold! That's always the reason this chapter isn't up to par! And because my mind is focused p the coming chapters ;) Anyways I apperciate your reveiws so PLEASE keep them coming! **I'm sorry this chapter is terrible!**

If I don't say this now I will surely break  
>As I'm leaving the one I want to take<br>Forgive the urgency but hurry up and wait  
>My heart has started to separate<p>

* * *

><p>I woke up and the a while later and rolled onto my back. I rubbed my eyes and inhaled deeply. The air smelt like cinnamon, a tiny bit of sweat and axe. It was the typical Blaine Anderson smell other than the sweat. I opened my eyes to see sun streaming into the room. Blaine was laying with his arm lazily around me. His dark hair was ungelled and shaggy. I smiled and saw that it was 3:30 I decided to go back to my bed and sleep. I pulled the covers back and saw Blaine shift.<p>

"Where you going?" He yawned.

"My room." I whispered into the dark room.

"No stay here." he said softly.

I sighed and closed the curtains making the room darker. "You okay?" I asked as I laid my chest back on my pillow.

"Yeah." He breathed. "Why wouldn't I be?"

I bit my lip. "You're dad."'

He sniffled. "Y-Yeah I'm fine. Just sore."

I grasped his hand. "I meant emotionally."

"Fine I guess." His voice broke.

I sat up and switched my phone on so a dim light fills the room. I stared at him and see tears building up. 'Blaine."

Blaine sat up and laid his head on my shoulder. "Kels, I'm a wreck."

I wrapped my arms around him. "I know. I know it's okay though."

He shook his head. "He's my dad. I love him and he just beats me down. He hates me!"

"How could anyone hate you?" I asked.

He rolled his eyes. "Easy. Especially when your son's a faggot." He spat bitterly.

I hugged him. "Stop. you're dad is just a jerk with major issues. You're amazing."

"T-Thanks."

There's a long silence and I'm certain Blaine fell asleep until I heard him speak.

"You know why I board at Dalton?" He asked suddenly.

My stomach churned. "You're dad?"

He nodded. "Yeah. That's why I never go home in the summer. That's why I basically live here or at Wes's or David's."

I rolled over onto my side. "I don't know what to say."

The boy's hand ran down my back. "I shouldn't have said anything I'm sorry."

"It's okay trust me. I'm your best friend you can tell me anything."

His lips met mine for a brief second. "Go back to sleep I'm sorry I stopped you from sleeping."

"You should get back to sleep to."

He pulled the covers around him. "I was never asleep. I can't."

"Blaine." I urged "You need your sleep."

I heard him sigh. "I'm fine." I turned on the lamp. "What?" he asked, squinting at the light.

I yanked his shirt up and looked at his side. It was swelling. "That is not fine. You're hurt"

He looked deeply hurt. His brows were crinkled and his eyes showed pain. "Why me? Why did I have to be gay? I try so hard to get my dad to love me. I sing all the solos, I get straight A's. It's never enough. I wish I was straight." He muttered turning away from me.

I rubbed his back. "It's more than enough Blaine, you don't need him." I paused. "And do you really mean that? What about Kurt?"

"I love Kurt. I really do but if I were straight-" he trailed off.

"If you were straight you would be miserable and lying to yourself." I interjected

He shot me a frown. "Well, I'd lie to myself then." I was getting scared. This was way to darl for him.

"I love you." I whispered quickly.

"What?"

I stared into his eyes. "I love you Blaine. You are my best friend and I love you. You're amazing. I don't care if you're dating Kurt or another guy or me. I don't care you're amazing."

Blaine stared at the ceiling. "Thanks."

I kissed his cheek. "No problem." I shut off the light. "Night Blaine."

His arms were around my shoulders. "Night Kelsey."

After a few minutes of laying in silence I heard Blaine's heavy even breathing signaling he was asleep. I played with hair. How could he not know how amazing and talented he was. We needed to do something about his dad. Tonight he crossed the line asking him about our sex. I dismissed the thought and fell into a rather fitful sleep.

Blaine woke a few hours later alone. He rubbed his eyes and winced at the pain shooting threw his left side. He bit his lip and pushed himself out of bed and shuffled to the bathroom with his duffel bag in his hand. It was 10:30. Kelsey must have went downstairs. He climbed in the shower and turned the water to hot. Steam filled the room and slowly relaxed the singer's aching sides. After he was clean he got out and changed into khaki shorts and a green vee neck, leaving his hair ungelled. He walked downstairs and I was at the kitchen table drinking a mug of coffee with some toast.

"Hey." He said quietly.

"Oh hey. Do you feel any better?" I asked, turning around.

He nodded. "A little I think the shower helped."

"You don't have to go." I said out of no where.

"Huh?"

I stood up. "You don't have to go home. You can stay here for a while."

He smiled. "Really?"

He looked so relieved. "Yeah. You're my best friend I'm not going to stand by while you get hurt."

He threw his arms around me. "I love you! Thank you so much."

I hugged back. "I love you too. You're welcome."

He sat down in the chair across my from. "What about your mom and step dad?"

I rolled my eyes. "Blaine you're gay, you've been practically everyday ever since we were kids. They won't care."

"Okay, okay. Thank you."

I smiled. "Do you want to go some of your stuff?" I asked.

He nodded. "Yeah my dad shouldn't be home. He had some meeting about something."

I grinned to myself as I watched Blaine walk out to the car looking happy as ever. This was going to be so much better than him living at home with that jerk.

"Kelsey would mind coming in with me?" He asked quietly

I shook my head. "No let's go."

I followed Blaine into the house and he opened the door. I walked inside and he paused and listened intently. I head running water and a cough. Blaine motioned for me to follow him up the stairs. I go into his room and my eyes widened. The sheets were pulled off the bed. A melted ice pack laid on the floor. His bedside lamp and shattered on the carpet.

Blaine must have noticed my staring.

"I told you it was bad." he said simply as he grabbed his laptop and Ipod.

I didn't make eye contact. "Can I help?"

"Yeah." He sighed. "Those clothes in this bag." he said handing me a bag and pointing to the closet.

I nodded and silently began folding. I glanced over at him and he looked sad. I didn't say anything I just continued folding.

"Well. What is this?" A voice said from behind.

I jumped and looked at Blaine who clenched his jaw. "Me leaving."

"What?"

Blaine crossed his arms. "I'm leaving clearly you don't want me here so I'm leaving."

"Did she put you up to this!" he accused, pointing at me.

He rolled his eyes. "No, she's letting me stay with her."

"What's going on?" Emily, Blaine's mother, asked.

Blaine's face crumpled. He always loved his mom. She was actually accepting of his sexuality. "I'm going to stay at Kelsey's for a few days."

She looked at me and I waved a little. "Oh, you'll be back next week for dinner with Daniel and Ashlee right?" She asked hopefully.

"Yeah of course." He made himself grin.

She smiled and his dad scoffed a little. "Oh Kelsey you have to come too."

I nodded and smiled back. "Oh okay."

"Blaine." His dad barked. "Get your things and go."

He stared at his dad with the same hazel eyes. "I'm not done getting my stuff."

"I don't care! Get out come back when you're done with your 'experimenting'!" He said shoving him.

I stood there with my mouth slightly open.

He drew in a deep breath. "I am I swear."

"You sure about that?" The older man taunted.

Blaine refused to cry. "Dad I'm gay I know you don't like that but-"

"Get out!" He screamed after shoving him again. This time harder than the last. "Just get out. After this dinner with your brother I want you back this house only if you're done with this gay thing. Or I do not want to ever see you again. I'll pay for Dalton and college as long as you stay away from us."

I tried to ignore my anger. Blaine looked speechless.

"Dad please." Hot tears fell down his cheeks.

"You can come back when you're straight.' He growled.

He and his dad looked intensely at each other. "I'll try."

I walked over to him and interlocked my fingers with his. 'Blaine just come on."

He stared angrily at his father. "Fine. I'm officially separated from this family." His voiced never wavered.

I slowly made my way to the door and Blaine followed. "You okay." I asked softly.

"Fine.' He sniffled. "This is just for the better. Just for now"

* * *

><p>So do you think Blaine will be "Straight"?<p>

What about him living will Kelsey?

Anything I can do to make this better. (This update sucked!)

Thanks please reveiw!


	5. Like A Fireworks Show

**AN: Hey guys here's a new chapter! You're reviews are so sweet that you so much! And thanks to **********Monkey-Bear-07******** who gave me an idea for this chapter! I just tweaked it a bit Sorry this chapter was shit _but_ the next chapter starts the drama that's in the summary! ;) Stay tuned****

I run my fingers through your hair  
>And watch the lights go out<br>Keep your beautiful eyes on me  
>Let's strike this match tonight<br>Lead me up the staircase  
>Won't you whisper soft and slow?<br>I'd love to hate it  
>But you make it like a fireworks show<p>

Taylor Swift

* * *

><p>A week had passed since Blaine's show down with his dad. His ribs were getting a lot better and my parents had been really understanding of the situation. I walked into the living room and found Blaine watching a baseball game with Steven, my step dad. I sat next to Blaine on the couch and he stood up and cheered. I smiled slightly and looked at him he looked so happy. I glanced at the clock and stood up. My dad looked up from the game.<p>

"Where you going the game just started?"

I laughed. "Swim practice. Text me the scores." I said grabbing my duffel bag.

Blaine immediately stood up. "Can I come?"

"To what watch me swim what about the game?"

"Yeah you can stay here even if Kelsey's not sweetie." My mom said walking in.

Blaine smiled. "Thank you, but she's been talking about this for years and I've yet to see her actually swim."

My parents looked at each other "Really?My lips curled into as smile. He was so lying. "Yeah he hasn't he's with the Warblers when I swim. C'mon."

"Have fun!" My mom smirked.

I quickly ushered Blaine out the door. He began walking down the path and I cut him off.

"What?" he asked

"You dirty little liar. You've seen me swim plenty of times."He scoffed. "So?"

"Oh nothing" I said in a sing songy voice as we got into the car.

"Whatever. So you're parents seem cool with me saying with you."

I nodded. "Yeah my mom know what it's like." I whispered.

Blaine shook his head. "Kelsey, I'm sorry I didn't-"

I ran my fingers over the scars on side, remembering how my real dad used to hurt me like Blaine's dad hurt him "I don't remember it."

"You were nine. Of course you do."

Tears dotted my eyes. "Just stop. I loved my dad, I still do he just made bad choices.' I spat.

I felt Blaine's head on my shoulder. "I'm sorry I didn't mean to upset you."

I parked my car. "It's fine. Do you want sit in the bleachers?"

He nodded and silently got out of the car.

"Practice is until six."

He glanced at his watch. "It's only 45 minutes. Short practice."

"It's for juniors and seniors today. We had scouts a while back and I'm up for a full scholarship"

He opened door for me. "Scholarship?"

"Yeah for college teams." I said shortly, still a little bitter from the car ride over.

"That's what you want to do?"

I shook my head. "I don't know I want a swimming scholarship but I've been looking into writing."

"Oh cool. I'll see you when you're done."

I kissed his cheek. "Bye."

A little while later during our break I leaned on the edge of the pool with my friend Kimberly and Sydney. They were staring at Blaine.

"Guys it's Blaine calm down." I said jokingly.

Sydney pulled her blond hair into a new bun. "Yeah but he's like cute now."

Kim nodded. "And you're sure he's gay?"

I paused before answering that actually was a good question. "Yes. Of course."

They looked at me and then at him. "No way. He's like living with you."

"So?"

Sydney rolled her eyes. "Oh please Kelsey tell my you wouldn't get a piece if that if you had the chance?"

I fought to not tell them that I had. "He's gay." I said sternly.

"Suit yourself. Hey Blaine!" Kimberly called to looked up from his phone and waved at us.

"Alright Sharks gather around." Our coach yelled,

I pushed myself out of the water and walked over to the group.

"You all know we had scouts come. For the girls who have gotten there scholarship congratulations. This is the first step towards your futures."

I smiled and remembered the three scholarships I was up for.

"Now everyone go rest up and be back here next month and be ready to swim!"

We all cheered and went our separate ways.

"Ooh here comes Blaine." Sydney squealed.

He walked over and smiled. "Hey."

"Hey Blaine!" My two friends said eagerly.

He nodded towards them. "Ladies."

"Hey." I smiled.

"Hey."

I turned to them "Hey I'll see you guys later."

"Bye Kelsey bye Blaine."

We waved and Blaine and I walked out to my car. "So."

"You did it. You got your scholarships."

I grinned "Yeah. I don't know which one I'm going to pick though."

Blaine had taken my keys and was now driving. "Oh."

We pulled up to my house and I jumped out. "I'll be in my room."

He shook his head. "You okay?"

"Yeah I just have a stomach ache. I feel funny that's all." I said thinking about how my stomach cramped up earlier. "Do you want to come?"

"Sure."

We walked into my house and went upstairs without my parents noticing. I flopped onto my bed and he joined me.

"Hey Kelsey?"

"Yeah?"

He laid next to me. "You don't have to come to dinner at my parents tomorrow you know."

"Why not?"

He groaned. "They'll make a big deal out of me bringing a girl. Well my dad will at least.

"Really? I kind of wanted to see Danny."

He sighed. "Suit yourself."

I rolled onto my stomach. "So Sydney and Kimmy are convinced that you're not gay."

He laughed. "Why?"

"You're too hot and they think we're sleeping together."

"One time hardly qualifies as sleeping together." He smirked.

I sat up next to him. "I know right."

"So does your mom think we're dating?"

I became annoyed. "She brought it up last night when I was doing dishes and you were at Wes's."

"Oh, I mean you're beautiful and all but I like-" He was running his fingers along my jaw line.

I cut him off when I kissed his neck a few times.

"Kurt." He moaned.

I nodded. "I know I just like being close to you."

He bit my lip. "S-So do I."

I swore I saw sparks when he bit my lip. "Let's just, let's just stay like this."

Blaine's fingers brushed against my short's hemline. He popped the button open. "Okay."

I smirked and tugged his tee shirt over his head. "Just close. That's all."

He agreed as I slipped my shorts off. He shuddered and quickly yanked my tank top over my head and I slid his shorts down his hips.

"Oh god Kelsey. I think I'm bi. I just can't take it anymore." He whispered kissing my earlobe.

I pulled my lips off his neck and ran my hand over the purple mark already forming. "Me either. Kurt doesn't have to know."

"No not at all."

The next part was kind of blurry. I remembered clawing my fingernails into his back and him whispering how amazing I was in my ear. I prayed to God my parents didn't even think about coming in,

"Did you, did you see what I saw?" He asked breathlessly and he wrapped us in the sheets.

"Fireworks? I did."

Blaine kissed my forehead. "You're amazing Kelsey. You're amazing."

* * *

><p><strong>AN: So a few things Kelsey's feeling sick after she Blaine did the deed. Hmm. Kelsey's real dad was kind of like Blaine's but where did he go? She and Blaine can't keep their hands off each other and poor Kurt is clueless and dinner's tomorrow night! How will that go? More soon! Also I don't own the lyrics I use!<strong>


	6. Enough For Now

**AN**: Hey guys here's a new chapter I hope you like it! You're reviews are so nice. Keep them coming please and tell your friends! IN this chapter Blaine and Kelsey discuss their feelings towards each other, Kelsey gets sick and we just truly start seeing how messed up Blaine is. Enjoy! Happy Fourth to my fellow Americans! Don't own Glee or the lyrics!

_That's enough for now, he should've never left you broken_

_He should've held you, things your father never could doThat's enough for now,_

_ he would've never left you brokenHe would've held you, things your father never told you_

The Fray

* * *

><p>The next day came way too quickly. I rolled onto my back and looked to my left. Blaine was gone from my bed but his shirt was still on the floor. I sat up and felt lightheaded. I pulled back the covers and saw that I was in shorts and a tank top. I must have gotten dressed before falling asleep again. I smiled to myself remembering the night I had with Blaine. I couldn't get wait he said last night out of my mind.<p>

_"I think I'm bi. I just can't take it anymore."_

That made me really think. What if was bi. Would even like ever have a chance together. I stood up, got dressed and stretched. Something felt wrong. I felt like I was going to puke. I opened my bedroom door and quickly ran down the hallway and bumped into none other than Blaine who was walking into the bathroom.

"Hey I was first." He joked.

I shoved him and dropped to the floor and spit up. It brunt my throat. I continued to gag loudly. When I finally felt better I sat back on the floor. I wiped my mouth out and took some deep breaths and shook my head. I looked up and saw Blaine standing there slightly disgusted.

"Are you okay?"

I nodded. "Yeah, I'm okay." I flushed the toilet and rinsed my mouth out.

"You sure that was like, bad."

I shot him a weak grin. "I'm fine. I think I'm just nervous about tonight."

He rolled his eyes. "Don't remind me."

I pushed myself off the floor, "I'll be downstairs." I whispered shutting the door behind me.

I walked downstairs and into the kitchen it smelled faintly of eggs and that made my stomach turn. I saw a note on the table saying my mom and dad were at the grocery store. I opened the refrigerator and pulled out a carton of orange juice and poured a glass and took a few sips. I breath through my mouth the smell of eggs was making me feel worse. I heard Blaine come down the steps as I grabbed the bottle of Tylenol.

"You okay?"

I turned around saw his hazels eyes cutting into me. "Yeah I'm fine."

"You just like puked everywhere."

I shrugged "I'm fine I swear."

He sighed. "So last night was something." He smirked

I laughed. "Yeah it was. So I was just wondering something about what you said last night."

"Hmm?" He asked from the kitchen table.

"You said you thought you were bi." I said hoping he'd catch on.

He stared at me. "I mean I've had sex with you and Kurt and I just I like it better with you. I mean whenever I get near you I get a feeling in my stomach and I, I don't know."

I sipped my juice and felt my stomach growl. "I know what you mean I've always kind of liked you but after we had sex you were showing interests so I don't know."

Blaine took my hand. "Come lets go."

"Where?" I asked following him out of the house.

He pulled me towards the door. "Let's go get some breakfast or something."

I smiled and followed him out of the house and walked out the back door and into his car. He got in and he rolled the windows down.

"I'm nervous."

"Why?" He said glancing at me.

I bit my lip. "You're going over to your dad's tonight what if, what if he gets mad?"

"Please Kelsey I'm bringing a girl he's going to be absolutely thrilled." Blaine muttered as he parked in front of the Lima Bean.

We got out of the car and he opened the door for me and we walked up to the counter.

"Can I get a medium drip, a banana nut muffin." He paused and glanced at me. "A chai tea latte and a raisin cinnamon bagel?"

I shook my head and laughed to myself. "You know my coffee order too?"

"Duh."

"That'll be 9.75."

Blaine fished out a ten dollar bill and handed it to the cashier. "Keep the change."

I walked over to the counter and grabbed a packet of sugar grabbed my tea from Blaine. We made our way to the nearest booth and he slid in next to me.

"You feeling any better?" He asked taking a bite of his muffin.

I paused and swallowed my drink. I rubbed my stomach I still felt sick. "A little bit. I don't know why that even happened."

He shrugged and twirled in coffee stirrer around. "I'm kind of afraid about tonight." He admitted.

"Why?"

He nervously wrung his hands, a habit he picked up since we were kids, before he spoke. "I'm scared of him Kelsey."

I stared at him to see if he was joking, but I saw his lips shaking. "You are?" I asked quietly.

He nodded, his curls bouncing slightly. "He beat the shit out of me. He still does he strangled me Kelsey, he was trying to." tears welled up in his eyes. "He was trying to kill me. I saw in his face Kelsey he didn't care."

I wrapped my arms around him. "Oh god Blaine. It's okay he is never going to hurt you again. You don't have to go home I promise you can live with me." I said taking another bite of my bagel.

He pushed his muffin away. "He's going to want me home soon. It's like what two weeks since we had sex that first time. I haven't been home since."

I rubbed his back. "He's not going to hurt you. He thinks you're straight right?"

"He's thinks I'm lying about being straight just so he won't hurt me. That only made it worse. Look don't come tonight okay? I don't want him to hurt you or offend you."

I smiled at his thoughtfulness. "No I'm going to let you get hurt."

He bit his lip and stood up and left the restaurant. I sat there not knowing what to do. I grabbed my tea and followed him out.

"Blaine?" I called out as I walked to the car. I found his in the passenger seat with him head in his hands.

I didn't say anything as I went our spot. The park bench where I had picked him up after he and his dad's fight. This had been where we had always gone whenever something bad happened. There was something about being underneath these two huge trees, hidden from the rest of the park made us feel better. I garbed his hand and lead him to the bench after pushing away the braches we blocked the bench with.

He was crying.

"Blaine stop."

He gazed at me. His face was heartbreaking. 'He- He's going to kill me. He's just going to I know it. He never liked who I am or what I was. That night he just looked so sure of it." He whimpered.

I shut my eyes and just listened to him. He told me every detail of that night. His dad had been waiting for him to get back to hurt him. He forced him against the wall and asked him to tell his ever detail of what sex like a normal person was like.

"He just kept squeezing my neck and wouldn't let go of me. That's why I don't want you to come tonight."

I exhaled slowly. "Blaine h-he won't hurt you. I know he won't you're brother's going to be there and Ashlee! He won't-"

He stood up and looked angry. "You don't know him Kelsey! He hates me he'll do anything to hurt me you don't get it. I don't even want to go. If he hurts you I don't know what I'll-"

I stood up next to him. "He won't hurt me! If he does I don't care I only care about you and you getting hurt!" I yelled at him.

His nostrils flared and he was crying. "Why? Why do you care!"

I felt terrified Blaine was really scared about this. "I love you that's why. You're my best friend I don't want anything to hurt you."

Blaine threw himself at me and buried his face in my shoulder. "He scares me Kelsey. I'm terrified of him."

I hugged him back and Blaine nearly lifted me off the ground. "He shouldn't have done this to you. You didn't deserve any of this Blaine."

His tears were getting my shirt wet as we fell back onto the bench.

"He should've loved you Blaine."

"Well he doesn't." He choked.

I kissed his forehead. "I do though. I love you."

"I love you too." He whispered in my ear.

I rubbed my best friend's back. "It's okay Blaine. It's going to be okay. I promise."

* * *

><p><strong>AN:<strong> Blaine is really traumatized by his dad isn't he? Kelsey getting sick in the morning. Hmmm. How do you think dinner will go! More soon!


	7. Because Of You

Hey guys here's a new chapter! Sorry I took so long and this one ins't very good! I'm tried! But in this chapter there's some Dinner time drama and in the next chapter Kelsey gets nervous. ;) Enjoy!

I learned to play on the safe side  
>So I don't get hurt<br>Because of you  
>I find it hard to trust<br>Not only me, but everyone around me  
>Because of you<br>I am afraid

* * *

><p>"It's just one dinner." I tell myself as I smooth my dress over my front side. "Just an hour of your life it'll be fine."<p>

Tonight was the night I had been dreading for a week and a half, dinner at Blaine's house with his parents. I was so afraid Blaine's dad would be a jerk. I zipped the back of my summer dress. It was white with lace trim. My blond frizzy hair, that was slightly green from my swimming actually looked nice. It had started to turn white blonde.

"Hey." I heard Blaine saw from the doorway.

I turned around. "Oh hey."

"You look nice." He said taking my hand.

I looked him over. He was in black pants, red dress shirt with a black tie. "Thanks so do you."

"Well where are you to going all dolled up?" My mom asked when we walked downstairs.

Blaine looked up. "Oh my parents invented Kelsey over for dinner with my brother and his fiancée."

"Oh well you two look so cute. Have fun."

I smiled. "Okay bye mom."

Blaine shut the door behind us. "So have you ever noticed that your mom doesn't care where you go or what you do?"

I laughed as I got in the car. "Yeah, she's a typical super mom. Besides I'm not running around doing drugs or anything she knows that."

"Yeah but you have sex in the house when they're home." He smirked.

I hit his arms. "Oh shut up Blaine."

"Fine, fine you win."

I smiled weakly as I rubbed my stomach. I still felt really sick. It was just nervousness though. I leaned my head against the window and zoned out my thoughts until Blaine came to a complete stop. I glanced over at him and he was gripping the steering wheel drawing in big breaths.

"You okay?" I asked, raising an eyebrow.

He nodded. "I think so, I think just nervous."

"It's going to be okay, if he gets rude we can just leave."

He smiled. "Okay, so I need you to pretend to be my girlfriend."

'I thought that was the plan anyways." I said getting out of the car.

Blaine came around and took my hand. "Let's get this over with." He muttered.

"It's going to be fine Blaine." I whispered as walked inside.

We walked inside and I saw Blaine's mom, dad, his brother Danny and a small brunette who must've been Ashlee.

"Hey guys." Blaine said nervously as we walked into the dining room

Greg turned around and looked his son up and down and his eyes locked our intertwined hands. "Hi."

Blaine ushered me to my seat and sat next to me. "Hey Danny."

Danny got up and hugged Blaine. "Hey dude."

I waved Danny had gotten more grown up since I last saw him and cut his shaggy hair. "Hey."

"Oh my god Kelsey you're all old."

I shoved him playfully, "I'm 17."

"Damn I last saw you when you were 13."

I smiled and Ashlee smiled back.

"Guys this is my fiancée Ashlee."

Blaine shook her hand and I waved.

Blaine's mom came out with several pans and plates of food. My stomach immediately turned at all the food. I scooped some steamed broccoli and grilled chicken onto my plate and picked at it.

"So where did you and Ashlee meet?" Emily asked.

Blaine was rubbing my thigh under the table. I could tell he was nervous.

"We both took this Greek studies class in college."

She laughed. "Yeah only his hair was much longer."

Daniel glanced at Blaine then at me. "Yeah it's like Blaine's before Dalton."

"I miss that hair." He joked sipping his water.

Daniel had always been okay with Blaine being gay but there were time's he was a little questioning. He kept staring at me which made me uncomfortable.

"Speaking of Dalton, does Blainey boy have a girl?" He smirked.

Blaine and I both looked up at the same time. I stared at him and watched him fidget in his seat.

The oldest Anderson stared Blaine down and rolled his eyes. "Yeah are you and Kelsey dating."

Blaine fingered his still purple ribcage. "Yeah I do have a girlfriend."

"What about Kurt?" His mom asked innocently.

The Warbler bit his lip. "That was a mistake." He said quickly.

I winced at his words. He loved Kurt, he really did and he was lying.

"Well," Greg said trying to be surprised. "When did this happen?"

I shook my head trying to fight a snide comment from coming out.

Luckily Blaine's mom saved the day and looked at me. "Kelsey?" She cut in.

"Yeah?" I asked sweetly.

"Are you okay? You haven't eaten anything." She said gesturing to my untouched meal.

I pressed my hand against my stomach picked up the fork and put some steamed broccoli to my lips. The smell made me want to puke. I started mouth breathing. I shoved it in my mouth and chewed quickly, trying not to taste in.

"Yeah. I'm fine." I smiled.

The table grew awkward and I looked at everyone. Emily was talking to Ashlee about the wedding, Greg was talking to Danny about some baseball game and Blaine was eating. He looked at me and noticed I wasn't touching my food. He leaned over.

"Are you okay?"

I shook my head. "I don't feel good."

"Oh we can go if you-"

I cut him off. "You should see your family."

"I have and I'm less than thrilled." He snorted.

"I love you." I laughed.

"That's what they all say."

Dinner continued with the wedding details and me not eating. I was stacking broccoli on my plate when I heard my name.

"Blaine you have to bring Kelsey to the wedding." Ashlee smiled.

I shook my head. "You just met me you don't have to do that." I said politely.

"Yeah you really don't Ashlee." Greg stepped in. "Kelsey and Blaine aren't together."

She furrowed her eyebrows. "What?"

"Oh you don't know?" He said mischievously

"Dad.' Blaine said sternly.

He took another sip of his wine. "Blaine here is gay. This is just his cover up because he think I'm some kind of idiot."

Daniel shook his head. "Dad." He echoed his younger brother.

"Tell them Blaine tell them about how you're anything but a little fairy."

I gasped and stared at Blaine who had his fists clenched. "You need to stop!"

"If I don't?"

Blaine stood up from the table and shoved his glass off the table. "I don't know! But you need to stop. I'm not gay!""Sure you are."

I stood up from the table and stood in the doorway with Ashlee.

"What are you going to do dad? Are you going to hit me? God knows you do it enough."

He growled. "I have never touched you! You'd probably like that wouldn't you?"

I groaned in disgust. "Yeah that's why he called me at night crying with bruised ribs." I spat.

"Kels." Blaine warned.

"You beat the shit out of Blaine for being who is!" I said angrily.

He glared at me. "Get out! Blaine get you and you're slutty cover up out of my house."

Blaine snatched my hand. "Gladly."

I grabbed my purse and followed Blaine out to the car where he let out a scream."I hate him Kelsey! I fucking hate him!"

I rubbed his back. "I know, it's okay. I just made it worse I'm sorry."

He hugged me. "No you didn't. It's the first time anyone actually ever stood up for me."

"Why wouldn't I? You're my best friend."

Blaine's lips pressed against mine. "Thank you Kelsey. Thank you."

* * *

><p>Hope you enjoyed more soon!<p> 


	8. Afraid

Hey guys sorry I took so long but I was busy sorry guys! Here's a new chapter I hope you enjoy! Also I'm sorry this isn't very good!

**Courage is when you're afraid **

**But you keep on moving anyway**

**Courage is when you're in pain**

**But you keep on living anyway**

* * *

><p>A day had gone by since dinner at Blaine's parents house. Last night Blaine came home and was so upset. He didn't even want me to lay with him. Seeing him so upset was hard to watch. He was in Lima at Kurt's and I was at Kimberly's with her and Sydney.<p>

"Hey Kim do you have any Midol?"

"No sorry."

'Damn." Sydney sighed. "Kels?" She asked hopefully.

I shook my head, "I haven't had it this month yet."

Kimberly looked up. "Really don't you get the first of the month or around there?"

I nodded. "Yeah, but I'm a swimmer that's a blessing."

"It's the 13th."

I rolled my eyes. "Okay.." She was confusing me.

Sydney gasped. "Oh I see what you mean."

I stared intensely at the red head and black haired girl. I went to speak but my heart dropped into my stomach. "I-It's the 13th?" I whispered.

Kimberley looked at her phone. "14th my bad."

"It's not like you be- you haven't had sex since Derrick. That was like 4 months ago."

I refused to look up at my friends. Derrick had been my first time. Everything made sense, how I was sick, how smells made me sick and my period. My breathing quickened as I begin to worry. It obviously wasn't Derrick who did this.

"Blaine." I squeaked, looking up at them.

Kimberly furrowed her eyebrows. "What!"

I let out a deep breath. "Blaine and I had sex."

Sydney shook her head. "What isn't he gay?"

I shut my eyes. "His dad was on his case about being gay and I did it as a favor."

"When did it happen?" Kim asked.

I swallowed the lump in my throat and fell tears track down my cheeks. "The third week of June."

"It's been four weeks Kelsey."

"I know, I know."

They both hugged me. "You need to take a test."

'You guys I can't be pre-" I couldn't even finish the sentence without sounding crazy. "In this mess."

Kimberly stood up. "Kelsey you need to know if you're pregnant." She whispered.

That one word struck fear into my chest. "No." I whispered.

"You need to know so you can get some options, like keeping it or abort-"

I stood up. "Guys please. I just need a minute. Give me a minute." I snapped.

They fell silent and I paced around the room. This could not be happening to me. I let out some shaky breaths and turned to my friends. I never thought I'd be saying this so soon.

"Will you come to the s-store with me?"

The girls stood up and followed behind me down to my car. I opened the door and got in. I clasped the wheel and drove around the corner to the drugstore. I didn't get out right away, I laid my head on the steering wheel and wondered what would happened this was actually true. My life would be over. I unbuckled my seatbelt and got out of the car and walked into the store with Kim and Sydney right behind me. We walked up and down the aisle and I stopped and stared at the little boxes next to the tampons. I shook my head and looked at them. They were different sizes, colors and brands.

"What kind?" I asked softly.

They looked at each other. "Early I guess."

"Get two different kinds." Sydney suggested.

I grabbed two different ones and went to the counter. I grabbed a bottle of water and put it on the countertop. I didn't looked up from my bag as I fished out my wallet.

"That'll 7.50."

I grabbed a five and three ones and shoved them at her. She handed me fifty cents back and I snatched the bag without thanking her. I slammed the car door shut and began shaking. I had actually bought pregnancy tests. I wasn't supposed to be buying pregnancy test I was 17 years old for goodness sake.

"C-Can either of you come over for this?"

They both nodded and we all drove over to my house. My stomach dropped Blaine's car was here. He was home.

"Why is he here?"

I turned around. "He lives here. he and his dad are rocky." I explained unlocking the door.

My mom was watching some movie. She looked up. "Hey girls."

"Hi mom." I whispered.

She stared at me. "You okay sweetie?"

I nodded. "Yeah I'm fine. Hey do you mine giving them a ride home later?"

She shook her head.

"I can just call my dad later." Kim said.

I walked up the stairs and into my room. I sat on the bed and put my head in my hands.

"You okay?"

I jumped at his voice. "Oh uh hey Blaine. I'm fine how was your d-date?"

He shrugged. "It was okay I guess."

I stood up and put the bag behind my back. "Oh cool. I'm going to go get ready for bed."

"Okay night."

I smiled softly and passed my friends in the hall. "I'll be r-right back." I choked

"Okay." They said walking into my room.

I locked the door behind me and opened the first box and pulled out the white little stick. I read the directions and peed on the first test and laid it on the floor. I peed on the second one and sighed. I set my phone to go off in 4 minutes. I washed my hands and whimpered. I pulled my I sat on the edge of the bathtub and rested my hands on my chin and prayed to God that I wasn't pregnant. My phone beeped 4 minutes later. I shoved the sticks in the box and put them back in the bag and went to my room. Sydney was the only one in there.

"Where's?"

She looked up. "Her dad was pissed about her breaking curfew and picked her up."

I put the bag in my dresser drawer. "Oh."

She looked the dresser. "The tests?"

I shrugged. "I don't know. I don't care."

"Kelsey you could be pregnant!"

I clasped my hand over her mouth. "Shh!"

"Okay, okay."

I looked down at my stomach. It was normal. "I mean you don't think I could be right?"

"Well. You and Blaine did have sex and you're late. I don't know."

I exhaled. "I guess so. Could I um do this alone?"

She hugged me. "Luck."

"Thanks." I whispered.

She left and I heard my mom back out of the driveway to take her room. I shut my door and grabbed bag and felt my stomach quiver. I opened the bag and reached inside and pulled out the plastic sticks. I shut my eyes and bit my lip.

"Please don't let me be pregnant." I whispered as I opened my eyes.

My blood ran cold as I stared at the pink lines on each test. They were both positive. Tears ran down my face. I was pregnant.

So she's pregnant. How do you think she'll react? What will she do? Please leave your thoughts! Your reviews are so sweet! More soon!

Thanks guys!


	9. Never In A Million Years

Hey guys sorry I took so long! This chapter isn't very good. I'm sorry but the seeds of drama have been planted. I hope you enjoy this chapter.

_She_ s_tayed one step above the rest_

_And even though it seemed_

_Like the world was crashing on her_

_Didn't let it hold her down _

_Didn't hold her back oh no_

* * *

><p>Everything felt as if it was in slow motion. As if the world was crashing down on me. My heart dropped into my stomach and the tests fell from my trembling fingers. I was pregnant. Oh god I was pregnant. I clasped my hand over my mouth and felt tears fall down my face. I picked the tests back up and stared at them. I hadn't misread them they were positive. This couldn't be true, this had to be a horrible dream that I would wake up from at any given second. I shut my eyes inhaled deeply and opened them, hoping it would wake me up. No such luck the little white sticks were still in front of me. They had to be wrong, they just had to be. I pulled my hair of my face and sat on my bed for a good ten minutes just trying to realize what was happening. "This isn't real." I whispered over and over again. There was a knock had the door a few moments later. I grabbed the test and put them in the drawer by my bed. "C-come in." I whispered wiping my eyes. The door opened and he walked in. "Hey." He whispered. I didn't look up. "Hey."<p>

He stared at me. "You okay?"

I wiped my eyes once more. "Yeah I'm fine. What's up?"

Blaine sat next to me. "I just wanted to say sorry last night. You shouldn't have seen any of that."

I shook my head. "It's fine, I don't care what I saw. Are you okay."

He rolled his eyes, almost jokingly. "Kels, I've seen much worse at family dinners. I got a glass thrown at me once. I'm just upset he called you a skank."

"I could care less."

Blaine his head on my shoulder. "Are you sure you're okay? You seem sad."

"_Yeah I'm just fine other than the fact I'm pregnant." _I thought grimly.

I shook my head. "Oh, yeah I'm just tired."

The Warbler stood up and kissed my forehead. "Night."

I smiled. "Night Blaine."

He walked to the door and turned around, remembering something. "Oh hey tomorrow Kurt and I are going up to Erie. You in?"

"Oh, totally." I said smiling. "Can Sydney and Kim come?"

"Yeah, night Kelsey."

I waved a little. "Night."

I waited for the sound of his door opening and closing. I pulled the test back out of my drawer and stared down at them. This was really happening. Tears dotted my eyes again as I thought about what this meant. My life was over. I laid there for over an hour in tears trying to figure what I was going to do. I finally turned off my lamp and laid under the covers and eventually fell into a fitful, unsettling sleep.

"Kelsey we're leaving in an hour get up!" I heard Blaine shout.

I twisted around and felt sun streaming across my face. I opened my eyes. "Okay." I mumbled back.

"I'm going to Kurt's I'll be-"

I cut him off by opening the door and pushing past him.

"Morning to you too.'

I didn't answer him but ran into the bathroom and dry heaved a few times before spilling the contents of my stomach into the bowl. I ran my hand threw my hair and flushed the toilet. I stood up and splashed my face with cold water and let out a shaky breath.

"Oh my god." I heard Blaine say from behind me.

I turned around. "Do you mind?"

"No, but you just threw up."

I rolled my eyes, I wasn't in the mood at the moment. "I apologize that steamed broccoli doesn't agree with me." I spat.

He looked hurt. "Okay, I'm sorry."

"Whatever." I closed the door and turned on the hot water.

I shed my clothes and stepped in the shower. I let my tears mix with the water as I showered. I was such a bitch to Blaine. Guilt and fear ate away at me as I toweled of and slipped on my black and white polka dot bikini. I pulled my shorts on over top and walked into my room. I jumped at the sight of Blaine on my bed.

"Kelsey." He whispered.

I slipped my towel into my bag and didn't look at him. "Hmm?"

"I'm sorry I was nosy. I was just worried. You've been sick."

"Blaine, no. I'm just going through some, uh stuff right now. I didn't mean to snap at you."

I felt his arms wrap around me from behind. "It's okay. I'm sorry."

I turned around and kissed him on the lips lightly. "I'm sorry too."

He pulled back. "Kurt's downstairs." He said quickly.

I stepped back from him. "Oh, sorry."

He smiled. "It's fine."

I followed him downstairs and saw Kurt sitting on the couch talking to Steve.

"Hey Kurt." I said happily.

He stood up. "Kelsey!"

We hugged tightly. Kurt had become a good friend of mine after meeting him.

Blaine walked back in with his keys in hand.

"Shall we?" Kurt said dragging me with him.

I couldn't help but feel numb looking at Blaine and Kurt. They were so happy. It was obvious that I was just Blaine's play thing only used for sex and to get his dad off of his back. Nothing more and nothing less. I slid into the back seat and listened to them talk about The Warblers and plans for dates. My chest hurt at the thought of Blaine being busy with him and not me.

"Should we get Sydney or Wes?" Blaine said to me.

I looked up and saw him staring at me in the rearview mirror.

"Oh Kim's at Sydney's."

He nodded and dismissed me just like that. As if him telling me he was bi or how he flirted with me was a joke. I fumed a bit in the car ride over to Sydney's. I kept my face emotionless as I listened to Blaine and Kurt laugh and flirt. As soon as we came to a stop I ripped the door open and pounded up the stairs to her door and knocked twice. The door opened and Sydney appareled with Kim.

"Hey guys.' I whispered.

"What happened with the tests?" Kim whispered.

I looked down and felt my lips shake. "Positive."

They both gasped at the same moment and stared at me. "Oh my god."

I nodded and blinked back tears. "Yeah, can we just go and drop it for now?"

They nodded and followed me to the car and slid in with me.

"Hey guys." Kim said buckling her seatbelt.

They all said hello to each other but I remained silent, I sat there watching Blaine and Kurt. Every word and every laugh just proved that Blaine would never ever be interested in me. He was gay and that was that. He would never want me or the baby. Never in a million years.

* * *

><p>So Kelsey's pregnant and slightly heart broken about Blaine. How will Erie go? Sorry this chapter sucked! Anything I should change? Let me know! I love hearing from you guys! More soon!<p> 


	10. Mad Part One

**AN: Hey guys sorry this isn't very good, it's late and I'm tired. But sorry for the lack of updates it's been crazy lately. It's like 90 something here in Ohio (yes no joke, 2 hours away from Lima) but here's a new chapter I hope you enjoy! Leave your thoughts. You all are so sweet =)**

**Thanks!**

_She's staring at me I'm sitting, wondering what she's thinking_

_ Nobody's talking 'cause talking just turns into screaming _

_And now as I'm yelling over her, she's yelling over me _

_All that that means is neither of us is listening _

_Ne-yo - Mad _

* * *

><p>I sighed to myself as I let the water splash over my feet as I walked up and down the sand with Sydney. Kim was busy talking me up to Blaine. I bit my lips as we walked. It was finally sinking in that I was pregnant.<p>

"So have you figured anything out?"

I shrugged. "I'm not that far so I have time to figure stuff out I guess."

"And you're sure it's Blaine's?"

I nodded. "Definitely."

"Why did you and Blaine even have sex?"

My heart stopped at her question. I didn't want them to know about his dad. I was the only one outside his family who knew. "I was at his house and things got out of hand.' I lied.

She bought it. "Aw, if it makes you feel any better you'd be great parents."

"Thanks." I smiled. "So I have no idea what to do. Do I tell him and then my parents or my parents then him."

Sydney looked over her shoulder at him. "Tell him first he'll be harder."

I turned around and looked at him. "Yeah, you're right."

We both stared at the dark haired, hazel eyed teen. He and Kim were in deep conversation, it looked heated. He rolled his eyes and shook his head.

'God, I can't believe this is happening."

Meanwhile further up the shore Blaine sighed angrily.

"I never said that to her!" He raised his voice,

Kim crossed her arms. "She's my best friend Anderson! She told me and Sydney you told her you were bi before you had sex."

He shrugged. "Maybe I did, why do you care?"

"Because I'm here best friend and you like hurt her."

His face softened a bit. "I did?"

Kim nodded. "Yeah, that's why she was upset last night.'Blaine put his hand over his mouth. "I'm an idiot."

She stood up and brushed the stand off of her. "No shit."

Blaine sighed and ran his hand through his hair. Had he upset her that bad. She looked really hurt last night. He sat up when Kurt sat next to him and wrapped his towel around him.

"Hey you okay sweetie?" The paler boy asked,

Blaine smiled, "Yeah um, I'm good." He lied as he and Kelsey stared intensely at each other, he couldn't help but wonder what she was thinking.

"You should get in the water." Kurt said snapping his from his thoughts.

Blaine quickly touched his still bruised side. "No I'm good."

"It's kind of gross." He said, putting on my sun block.

"Yeah." He whispered, not taking his eyes off of Kelsey.

Kurt laid his head on his shoulder. "I love you."

"You too.' He said after hesitating slightly

Kurt smiled and took Blaine's hand and kissed him. Blaine kissed back and let out a sigh He had to fix things with her, and fast.

"He hates me!" I cried as I sunk into the sand. "He hates me."

Kim sat next to me. "No he doesn't he's just pissed for us knowing about you guys doing it."

I shook my head. "No he's pissed because he loves Kurt and he only wanted me for sex!" I was hysterical.

"If I were you I'd tell him about the baby."

My lips shook as I spoke. "I don't think there's going to be a baby Sdy."

"What?" They asked in unison.

I wiped my eyes. "Yeah, I'm 17 I can't even begin to fathom having a baby."

They both hugged me. I felt myself shake as I pushed my bangs back.

"At least think about adoption.' Kimberly said sadly.

I nodded. "Oh I am."

"Who all knows?"

"Just you guys. I'm going to make a doctor's appointment soon. Then try to figure how to tell Blaine and my parents." I explained.

"Good idea.' Sydney said quietly.

"Guys?" I heard his angry voice say from behind us.

I shut my eyes. "What Blaine?" I hissed.

"Can I talk to you?" His voice was short and shaky.

I turned around and looked up and notice he was looking down. "No, you can't talk to us so go." I spat.

"Just you. Not them."

I stood up. "What?"

His fingers intertwined with mine. "Come on."

I shook my friends a look and they stood up and left. "Yes?"

"What did I do!" He demanded as soon as they were out of earshot.

I scoffed. "What did you do to me? Let's see, you begged me into sleeping with you not once but twice knowing you had a boyfriend, you used because you're to much of a girl to stand up to your dad and most importantly you lead me on!"

He rolled his eyes. "You agreed to have sex first of all, the second time you couldn't keep your fucking pants on and my dad is my business not yours."

I crossed my arms. "But you lead me on Blaine. That's what you don't get you lead me on!"He stepped towards. "How did I lead you on Kelsey?"

"You told me you were bi, than this morning when I kissed you were stop. I like you Blaine, I'm letting live in my house and you cuddle with me and we make out and go get coffee what am I supposed to think?" I shouted at him, causing a few people to stare.

He clasped his hand over my mouth. "Shut up! Do you want Kurt to hear that. I know that we cuddle and make out and get coffee. We're friends, now I'm not going to lie because trust me, I like you. I like you a lot. I like having sex with you and I like being around you, but I'm dating Kurt."Tears were streaming down my face and I was getting pissed. "Why can't you d-date me?" My voice broke as I spoke.

"I really like Kurt so-"

I cut him off. "So you're just using me for a place to stay and easy sex?" I shouted loudly.

"Shut up Kelsey.. Do you think I want Kurt to hear that? No I am not using for a place to stay you invited me and we only did it twice. I'm sorry if I hurt you but you need to calm down."

I ran my fingers through my hair and sighed loudly. "If you aren't using me grow a pair of balls and tell Kurt about your dad, because frankly I don't want you in my house." I whispered.

'There isn't any room at his house." Fear and pain were etched into his eyes. For the first time I noticed he was in tears.

"Not my problem." I huffed. "Go back to your precious boyfriend, just don't ask me to help you when you get the shit kicked out of you." I started to walk away.

"Take that back!" He shouted, grabbing my wrist.

"I don't have to do anything!" I said rolling my eyes

He got in my face. "Why are you being such a bitch?" he asked heatedly.

The next thing I knew my hand had flown across his cheek. I pulled away from and glared at him. "I hate you Blaine Anderson. I absolutely hate you." I whispered to him as I walked away.

I walked away from the shocked boy without any regret I hated him at the moment and that's all there was too it.

* * *

><p><strong>AN: So Kelsey feels used, (do you blame her) she and Blaine are fighting and she's definitely pregnant. Hmm what will happened next? Sorry for the suckiness of this update, she tells him soon though! BTW your reviews are so freaking sweet! Keep 'em coming!<strong>

**Thanks**

**Mandi**

**PS: HOW CAN I MAKE THIS BETTER?**


	11. Mad Part Two

AN: Hey guys sorry I took so long I've been busy! But here's a new chapter it's sucks I'm sorry. There's some more drama for you guys. Also I miss Glee horribly. It really should come back on! But your reviews are so kind! I love them. PLEASE keep them coming if you wouldn't mind, Anyways here's a new chapter. I hope you enjoy!

_We've fallen into this place _

_Where you ain't backing down_

_and I ain't backing down _

_So what the hell do we do now? _

_Ne-yo_

* * *

><p>It's been a full day since my meltdown at the lake. Blaine and I didn't speak for the rest of the day and we still haven't. To make things even worse he was still at my house. The moment we got home I pushed past him and locked myself in my bedroom. I couldn't even look him, who does he think is? Thinking he can just waltz in have sex with me and brush it off like it was nothing. My mom had tried talking to me but I didn't tell her anything at all. I picked up my phone and dialed the number with a shaky hand. I put the phone to my ear and exhaled."Planned Parenthood." The voice on the other end was irritatingly cheerful.I cleared my throat. "I need and appointment.""Sure! Name please?"I rolled my eyes the girl was way to happy for this job. "Kelsey Burke."<p>

"Okay Kelsey, were pretty until Thursday. How's Friday at 4:30?"

I sighed to myself today was Monday. "That's f-fine." My voice was thick with tears. "See you then."

I swiftly hung up and pulled my knees to my chest and let my tears fall. Blaine was the father of my baby and he pretty much hated me. He had glared at me from the rearview mirror the whole way home. Although I didn't blame him. I had left and ugly reddish purple mark on his cheek. I bit down on my lip. This wouldn't work out. He would never want to be involved with our baby. I pulled on my bangs and let out a whimper. I had to tell him soon. I just wanted to get it over with. I pulled my sheets off my legs and got out of bed. I walked downstairs and it was quiet, my parents were at work and I prayed to God that Blaine left. I walked into the kitchen and saw him sitting at the table.

'Hey." I whispered.

He looked up from his phone and frowned. "Kelsey." He spat.

A tense silence filled the kitchen. I sat in the chair across from him played with the hem of my tank top. I debated on telling him what the reason as for my outburst yesterday. I shook my head. No I would tell him soon after he calmed down. I looked up and Blaine's cheek had a slight purple marking on it. He was still texting. I blew air in between my teeth. If I wanted his help with this problem, as Kim pointed out, I'd need to make peace. She was completely right, I need all the help I can get right now. I looked up and looked at him.

"Blaine?" I asked breaking the silences.

His eyes flickered upward, he looked mad, which was a rare sight. "What?'

I looked at him. "I-I'm sorry Blaine, I was a real bitch yesterday and I didn't mean to hurt your feel-"

He held up his hands. "Try completely, embarrassing me in front of my boyfriend and the whole lake!" He raised his voice.

I bit my lip. "I'm sorry, you just-" I shut my eyes. "You can't be mad at me okay? I'm dealing something and I really need your h-help."

He crossed his arms over his buff chest. "It's too late for me not to be mad, you fucking called me out in front of everyone, you basically called me weak. Do you know how bad that hurt?"

I stood up and walked over to him. "Blaine I'm sorry please."

"I don't know Kels, I don't know that really hurt."

Tears were threatening to spill over any second. "You don't understand!"

He stood up and grabbed my shoulder. "What don't I understand?" His voice was strong.

I swallowed and felt my tears bubble over my eyelids. "I-I think that, um. I think I'm-"

The Warbler scoffed. "You don't even have a reason! why don't you just back down an admit you made a fool of yourself yesterday and this will all be over much sooner."

I shook my head angrily. "You back down."

"You know maybe you're right maybe I shouldn't stay here anymore. I'd rather get the shit beat out of me then deal with all this drama."

I folded my arms over my stomach and shook my head. "I like you, _that's _what you don't get Blaine. I like you, I mean I always had this crush on, even before you came out. I just accepted that you wouldn't like me back so I moved on to Josh and Derrick. But then you called me that night and asked me to have sex with you, then there was the second time and you told me you thought you were bi. So I guess I just thought, we might have a chance."

I felt his warm hands wrapped around my waist. "Kelsey please."

I looked at his eyes. "What?"

He looked up at the ceiling and tried to speak. "I'm confused right now, like about what I am or who I like. I know I told you I was bi, and I honestly don't know if that true. I love Kurt so much Kelsey you don't get it. But I love you too. I really do. So I just don't know. I'm just trying to get a grip on thing. I'm so confused, like with Rachel it was alcohol but with you it was confusing. I just need to get a grip."

I suddenly was not in the mood for any of this. "Shut up Blaine, just shut up. You do realize there are bigger problems in the world than you being too much of a child to handle your emotions right?" The words were harsh but I didn't care.

Blaine looked taken aback at my comment. "Yes I realize that, but for me this is a big problem."

Tears dribbled down my face, I knew didn't really have a reason to cry but I needed too. "I'm sorry."

The boy pushed past me and glared a me. "You know Kelsey, I always thought you were better person to not bring up my dad, especially in front of Kurt." He looked me up and down and shrugged his shoulders. "I guess I was wrong."

"B-Blaine I'm sorry, I didn't mean too." I hiccupped

He came back into the kitchen with his car keys, and drawstring bag in hand. "Sure you didn't."

I glanced at his bag. "Where are you going?"

"To figure things out without you interfering." He said hotly.

Before I could speak the screen door slammed behind him. I stood this trying to will myself to follow him, but I couldn't move. I heard his car pull out of the driveway and down the street. That was it things were definitely ruined between us.

* * *

><p>AN: So Kelsey finally admitted that she likes Blaine, and kinda returned the feeling. Hmmm. What do you think will happen with them? Anything I should change? I hope you enjoyed. Kelsey tells Blaine VERY soon. Let me know what you thought. Love hearing from you all!<p>

Mandi

PS I OWN NONE OF THE LYRICS OR GLEE, BUT I DO OWN KELESY AND OTHER OC'S.


	12. Take It All Back

**AN:** Hey guys sorry for the delay, I went camping. Also I'm sorry this chapter SUCKED I have a little bit of writer's block. I was being lazy and didn't feel like writing. But anyways I hope you enjoy and please review!

**Maybe it's just me,**

**Couldn't you believethat everything I said and did,**

**wasn't just deceiving**

**And the tear in your eye, and your calm hard face**

**makes me wish that I was never brought into this place**

**Secondhand Serenade**

**(don't own!)**

* * *

><p>A few hours had gone by since Blaine had stormed out of Kelsey's. He was now on the other side of town at Wes's house for some venting. The younger Warbler sighed as his friend walked back into the room.<p>

"I don't know what to do about Kelsey man. She just like flew off the deep end."

Wes rolled his eyes and sat next t him. "You've been saying that all day what happened?"

Blaine chewed on his bottom lip. He had been debating on this ever since Wes had asked him what was wrong. Kelsey's word's rung through his mind. She was right he had slept her while he was with Kurt. He cheated. Blaine shut his eyes and let out a breath.

"I slept with Kelsey." He said quickly.

Wes furrowed his eyebrows. "W-What?"

The short boy shut his eyes, he was _not _about to admit why he did it. Wes could not know about his dad.

"I was being stupid and she came over and it just happened."

Wes stood up from the cook and shook his head. "So you cheated on Kurt with her!"

Blaine held his hands out in front of him. "Wes please don't get angry I just, I just someone to hear me out."

He crossed his arms over his chest. "Fine. What happened?"

Blaine looked down. "Kelsey came over and we slept together, then I was went on a date with Kurt. Things were fine for a while. But I ended up staying at Kelsey's for a few days because my dad was being an ass."

Wes nodded his head. "What happened with him?"

"It's n-nothig, but Kelsey and I were spending time together and we went out a few dates and-" he lowered his voice. "Did it again. Then I don't know what happened we went to dinner with my parents and I brought her instead of Kurt, my mom invited her. I guess I did something to upset her because after that Kim and Sydney came over and she was crying and really upset about something."

"I don't know maybe the fact you led her on." Wes interjected sarcastically.

He rolled his eyes. "I don't know what to do, when we were at Erie she freaked on me and stared screaming at me in front of Kurt, calling me a girl and to much of a coward to stand up to my dad and tell Kurt and I just know what to do. She hates me, I mean I don't blame I told her I was bi and now I feel like shit."

Wes was now pacing the room biting on his fingernail. "You are unbelievable. Firstly, you need to quit acting like a victim. If anything this is your fault. Secondly, how could you cheat on Kurt? He's nothing but sweet to you and you do this. Don't get me wrong figure out who you are but by cheating."

He frowned and looked at the floor. "Wes-"

The older Warbler rolled his eyes. "No dude, you messed up big time. Kelsey has every reason to be pissed at you, you lied to her, to Kurt and yourself. Yeah you led her on. You knew she liked you, you gave her false hope. Do you even like her?"

Blaine felt his cheeks redden with shame. "I mean, I don't know I kind of do. She's like crazy sweet and cute. I like be near her but I'm not sure. I love Kurt so much though. I'm just lost right now."

Wes shook his head. "You need to figure that out, tell Kelsey that you're sorry and tell Kurt what's going on."

He looked up. "You think so?"

"Yeah you made mess. You need to get this under control." He said slowly.

Blaine rested his head in his hands. "You're right." He whispered. "I never wanted to do this, I didn't want to hurt anyone." He cried.

Wes hugged his friend. "Yeah I know, but you've got to fix this before it gets worse."

Blaine hung his head with guilt. "I didn't want any of this to happen."

Meanwhile I sat in my room with Kim with tears streaking my face.

"He hates me, I pissed him off this morning. He just left, I don't know where he went." I said as a sob bubbled in the back of my throat.

Kim hugged me tightly. "Don't cry it's okay. I'm sure he doesn't hate you."

I was silent for a few seconds. "I'm afraid I just ruined everything. I'm just a joke to him."

She hugged me tighter. "You are not a joke to him. You're having his baby."

"What if he doesn't even want it?" I choked.

Kim rubbed my back. "That's ridiculous. Blaine's being a jerk right now but you're his best friend."

I looked down at my lap. "I made him so angry though."

"What happened?"

I bit my lip. "His dad."

She looked at me strangely. "What about him?"

"You can't tell anyone." I said sternly as I wiped my cheeks.

"I won't."

I let out a slow breath. "He gets beat up."

Kimberly's brown eyes nearly bulged out of her face. "W-What? Are you sure?"

I let out another breath. "Yes! His ribcage is bruised and at dinner he threatened him. That's why we slept together." I admitted sadly.

"His dad?" She had tears of her own.

I nodded my head. "He was getting on him for being gay so I came over and we did, it was supposed to be one time. After I left I guess his dad hurt him. That's why he's staying here, and now I have no idea what to do. I said he was to much of a coward to stand up to his dad. That's why he's mad."

"Oh my god." She mumbled hugging me tighter

I instantly felt a weight lift off my chest by telling someone. "I'm just scared for him. It kills me to see him so depressed. Yeah he's playing the victim card to much but he kind of has a right."

"You need to tell him."I laid my head in my hands. "I am. I have a doctor appointment on Friday. I'm telling him the day before."

Kim smiled at me. "Good. It's going to be okay Kels. I promise."

I ran my fingers over my tee shirt. "I hope so. I think I only made things worse for all of us."

She laughed a little. "Please, if anything you made things interesting."

I shrugged my shoulders half heartedly. "I wish I could take this all back. It would be easier for both of us."

* * *

><p><strong>AN:<strong> Ugh…. This chapter freaking bombed. =( Sorry guys I'll update sooner and better I promise! What did you think? Leave your thoughts. Thanks


	13. I'm Sorry

AN: Hey guys here's a new chapter! I think this one is better than the last one! I hope you do too! We get one step closer to telling Blaine! Leave your beautiful reviews!

**I'm sorry for breaking all the promises that I wasn't around to keep. **  
><strong>Its all me this time is the last time that I will ever beg you to stay. <strong>

**Jonas Brothers**

* * *

><p>I rolled onto to my back and sighed, sun was coming through the window. It was a little after 11 in the morning. I pulled the covers of my legs and got out of bed and walked into the hallway. I held my breath I as I walked across the hallway and opened the door.<p>

"Blaine?" I whispered softly, peeking my head in. "Blaine?"

I looked around the room and saw his bed was still mad. He wasn't here. I closed the door and padded down the hallway and went into the bathroom. I brushed my hair up into a ponytail and washed my face. I didn't feel sick so I brushed my teeth. I turned off the light and went downstairs into the living room. It was silent so I turned on the TV and walked into the kitchen. I felt my phone vibrate in my pocket.

"Hello?" I asked tiredly.

"Did he come back yet?"

I frowned "Not yet Sdy."

"Well does he know yet?"

I put my toast onto the plate in front of me. "No not yet, my appointment's the day after tomorrow so I should soon."

"You should at least tell your mom."

I swallowed. "I don't even know what I'm doing yet."

"Yeah but she can help you."

"I guess.' I said rolling my eyes.

Sydney was quiet. "Are you scared?"

I laughed. "Of course. I'm 17 and having a baby."

"Hey it's going to be okay, my mom did-"

She was cut off by a beep.

"Hey it's Kim I'm going to add her." I said pressing a button.

"Hey." She said other end.

I sipped my juice. "Hey Kim, Sydney's here too."

"Oh hey Sydney. So did you figure out what you want to yet?"

"No." I groaned. "Blaine didn't even come back last night."

Kim sounded jumpy. "Was he at his dad's?"

"I don't know." I didn't really care in all honesty.

"I still can't believe that happened to him it's sad." Sydney whispered.

This was why I didn't want them to know about this they'd feel worse for him than they did for me. "And so is being pregnant and 17." I quipped.

Kim must have noted the harshness in my voice. "It's okay.'I shook my head quickly. "I really thought about it last night. I'm pregnant, with like a baby that's going to need raised and taken care of. I can't do that. I'm 17." I was on the verge of tears

'You'll have Blaine, your parents and us. Right Kim?"

"Of course. It's going to be okay."

I rubbed my hand over my stomach. "I hope so. I'm scared that he won't help because of how rude I was."

The both scoffed. "That's crazy."

"Is it?" I questioned as I put my plate in the sink. "I yelled at him in front of Kurt."

"He shouldn't cheat." Sydney said smoothly.

I laughed a little at her logic. "I guess so, I mean he did cheat on him tw-" I froze when I heard keys rattle in the back door.

"Kels?" They asked. "You okay?"

I turned around. "I think Blaine's back. I'll call you later." I said hanging up before the could argue. I turned my body away from the door and prayed it wasn't him.

I heard the door open and shut and some clearing their throat. It was soft, it had to be his.

"H-Hey Kelsey." I heard him whisper.

My stomach did a few flips. "Hey." I turned around and saw him by the door.

He looked tired. "What's up?"

I swallowed. "Nothing. Where have you been?"

This was awkward. "Wes's."

"Ah." I said nodding my head.

Blaine stood up and walked over to me and looked at me. "While I was there he talked some sense into me and I'm going to tell Kurt everything. My dad, that dinner and us."

"You are?" I whispered

He nodded his head. "Yeah. I cheated on him and lied to him he needs to know."

I smiled softly at him. "Good for you."

Blaine shut his eyes. "That's not all. Can we sit down?"

I stared into his hazel eyes. "Yeah."

I sat next to him. "Firstly, I shouldn't have used you to get my dad of my back, that was wrong. Secondly, I shouldn't have lied and cheated I just didn't know what else to do."

I noticed he was shaking a little. "I know you were scared, it's-"

He shook his head. "I'm not done. Mostly I shouldn't have led you on. You're right. I have been giving you mixed signals. The second time we had sex I really wanted to trust me I did."

I felt my heart flutter. "Y-you did?"

Blaine smiled a little. "Yeah, which made me even more confused than I already was. I really like you and Kurt which confused me. I just need sometime to think and figure things out."

I grabbed his hand. "Take all the time you need."

"It hurt me when you said "Why can't you date me?" I want to figure things out. Maybe Kelsey, I really like you."

I blushed a little and hugged him. "I'm sorry too. I was a bitch. I shouldn't have called you out in front of Kurt, or call you coward. I shouldn't have hit you either that was low. I'm so sorry Blaine." I whispered into his ear.

He pulled back and smile widely. "It's okay, I needed that wake up call. I'm going to get my stuff and go to Wes's-"

I looked at him. "You can stay here."

Blaine smiled again. "Thanks."

We sat there in a happy silence and hugged each other, I couldn't fight my gut instinct to tell him about the baby. I pulled back and was shocked to find his lips press against mine for a second.

"I am sorry." He said quietly when he pulled back. "Really."

I had tears dotting my eyes. "I know."

Blaine looked at me intently. "Why are you crying? What's wrong."

I didn't look up at him. "Can we go somewhere?"

He stood up concern was in his eyes. "Yeah why what's wrong?"

I shook my head. "We need to talk."

* * *

><p>AN: What do you think they're going to talk about? What did you think of Blaine and Kelsey's apologies? Did they mean them? This was kind of shirt but better than the last chapter. Leave your wonderfully sweet reviews guys!<p>

Thanks


	14. We Need To Talk Part One

**A:N/ Hey guys here's a chapter! It kind of sucks, I'm sorry I didn't really know where to go with this chapter. But it's in two parts that's why they're so short! Also can I get maybe three reviews this time? I hope you enjoy! Thank you guys!**

_And if you have a minute, why don't we go_

_Talk about it somewhere only we know?_

* * *

><p>I let out a shaky breath as I sat at the foot of my bed with my phone in hand. I was changing so I could go out with Blaine. I was going to tell him everything that was going on. There was lump in my throat and I nervously held the phone to my ear and tugged on my tank top.<p>

"Hey was it Blaine?"

"Did he come back?"

I shut my eyes, "Yeah, we m-made up and I'm telling him."

"What are you sure?" Kim sounded surprised.

I nodded my head slowly. "Maybe doctor's appointment is on Friday. He needs to know."

"Where are you guys going?"

My stomach was full of nervousness. "Breakfast and then park I think."

"If you need us you can call okay?"

I smiled.. "Thanks Sydney. He's downstairs, I'll call you guys later."

"Yeah." Kim chimed in "We want to know about everything. Good luck."

I let out a sigh. "Thanks bye g-guys."

We hung up and I sat on my bed for a few minutes and grabbed one of the sticks from my drawer and slipped it in my pocket. I grabbed my bag off of my desk and put it over my shoulder. I opened the my door and went into the hallway and shut my eyes this was actually happening.

"Hey.' I said quietly when I walked into the kitchen.

Blaine looked up and smiled, "Hey Kels."

"R-Ready to go?"

He nodded and stood up from his chair and looked at me. "Yeah. Are you hungry?"

I nodded my hand and shut my eyes and followed him outside and sat next to him. "So what did you do at Wes's?"

"Nothing really. But can I ask you something?"

I stared out the window. "What?"

"Remember when my dad said come back when I was done with Kurt?"

"Yeah why?" I asked softly, trying to calm myself down.

He exhaled. "Well, I think I'm going take him up on his offer and just let him pay for Dalton and college and not go back there."

"But your mom. What about her?" I sighed as we walked into Lima Bean

Blaine looked sad. "She may not hurt me but she doesn't stop it either."

I shot him a sad smile. "I'm sorry Blaine."

"It's life, I don't really care anymore. Uh what do you want?"

I stared at the menu board and felt sick just thinking about all the rich coffee drinks. "Peppermint tea and some of that granola." I said as I looked around the small restaurant for a table.

He nodded. "Okay, hey you seem quiet what's going on?"

I went to speak but the cashier cut me off. I shut my mouth and fingered the little white stick that was in my pocket. We had made up he couldn't be too mad right?

"Earth to Kelsey. Kels?" I heard him sing.

I glanced up. "What?"

The dark haired boy smiled at me. "Here"

I took my cup and took a sip. "Thanks."

He chuckled at me and lead me to a table. "Zoning out I see?"

I rolled my eyes playfully and picked at my granola. "Mmhmm."

I felt his hand touch my wrist. "Hey are you still upset with me because if you are I'm sorry. You know I'm trying to figure out myself ."

I felt bad when I saw how desperate he looked. "Oh god no, it's not that I'm just dealing with something."

He sipped his coffee. "Is it me?"

My stomach turned over with nervousness. "No just girl things.'

"Oh if you need to talk, I'm all for it."

I shut my eyes. "Hey could we go to the park?"

Blaine looked surprised. "Uh yeah."

I stuck my hands in my pockets to hide how shaky they were. I slipped the seatbelt over my head and fiddled with the radio.

"I love this song." Blaine commented as he turned it up.

I smiled at his love for pop. "Of course you do, it's a top 40."

"Last Friday night, yeah we danced on tabletops. And we took too many shots, think we kissed but I forgot." Blaine's voice filled the car and a small grin broke out on my face.

"Don't even lie to me Kelsey you know you like this song."

I bit my lip to keep from laughing. "No I don't."

He shrugged his shoulders. "Whatever you say.."

Blaine continued singing. I chewed on my thumbnail and felt my heartbeat quicken as we pulled into the small gravel lot at the edge of the park. I stepped out of the car and my stomach filled with butterflies. I kept my eyes on the ground and walked behind Blaine.

"So what's up?" Blaine asked happily as we sat at our bench.

I sunk down next to him and looked around the little park then down at the iron bench. For some reason this is where we always went when we went came to the this park. There was a nice view of the playground and the walking path but far away enough that no one really noticed us. I slid next to him.

"Kelsey?" He said softly as he put his hand on my shoulder. "You don't look to good."

I inhaled sharply. "You know how we had s-sex?"

The Warbler blew some air. "Yeah, I know that I led you and-"

I held up my hands so he'd stop. "It's not that."

"What. I only had sex with Kurt and we were both virgins so if you caught anything-"

I rolled my eyes and felt tears dot my eyelashes. "You don't get it." I cried.

"What's going on?" Blaine said looking at me with his hazel eyes. "What happened?"

I reached into my pocket and the plastic stick suddenly felt like it weighed a ton. "Blaine." My voice was thick with tears.

His hand brushed across my knee and his face was clouded over with worry. "It's okay, whatever it is it's going to be okay."

I shook my head and opened my mouth and it felt like all the air in my lungs was gone. I let out a sharp breath and my stomach tightened and pulled the stick from my pocket. I couldn't help but crying.

"I-I'm sorry.' I breathed. "I'm so s-sorry."

Blaine pushed my hair behind my ear. "Why are you sorry? You're scary me Kels."

My lips trembled. "I-I'm p-pregnant." I handed him the test with a quivering hand. "I'm pregnant."

* * *

><p>A:N: :o She told him! How do you think he'll react? Will he upset, sad angry? Leave three amazing reveiws if you want part two by Tuesday! Any thoughts on what should happened? Let me know you guys are the best reveiwers ever!<p>

Love you guys


	15. We Need To Talk Part Two

AN: Hey guys here's a new chapter! Oh my God you I got so many reviews last time! You all should review all the time :p Anyways lets see Blaine reaction! Also The POV changes a bit

**This could be the end of everything**

**So why don't we go somewhere only we know?**

**Keane**

* * *

><p>All the color drained from Blaine's face as he stared at me and then down at the test I handed him. His lips were trembling and he was hyperventilating. He stared at the white stick in his hand and put a shaky hand over his mouth. I could almost hear his rapid heartbeat.<p>

"W-What?" He whispered.

I looked down at my lap. "I'm s-sorry."

He crumpled over and hung his head in his hands. "You're p-pregnant?"

I nodded slowly this was it. He wouldn't want anything to do with me. "Yeah."

He stared at me with watery eyes. "Is it m-mine?" His voice was thick.

"Yeah." I said as I started to cry again. "It's yours."

Blaine was silent as I sobbed into my hands. He wouldn't want it, I just knew it. He stared vacantly ahead and looked shattered.

"Don't leave." I begged. "P-Please."

I felt Blaine pull me into a tight hug. I buried my face into his shoulder and hugged back. He pulled me closer and I could hear him sniffling.

"Are you sure?" He whispered.

"Pretty sure." I cried.

Blaine looked at me sadly. "Oh my god."

"I'm sorry." I whimpered.

He hugged me again. "It's okay, its going to be okay."

I wrapped my head around his neck. "I'm so sorry. Blaine I'm so sorry."

His lips pressed against my hair. "It's okay." He murmured. "Let's just go."

I pushed myself of the bench and shuffled to car and slipped into the passenger seat. The drive home was silent other than the hum of the engine, my hiccupping and Blaine's sniffling. I wrapped my arms around myself and buried my face in my them. I silently unlocked the door and walked into the living room.

"Kelsey?" Blaine whispered from the doorway.

I was on the couch with a throw pillow hugged to my chest. "What?"

"What are we going to do?"

I looked down. "I d-don't know."

He sunk down next to me and ran his hand threw his chocolate colored hair. "Have you seen a doctor yet?"

I shook my head. "No I have an appointment on Friday."

"Was that the only test you took?"

"No." I mumbled "I took two they were both positive."

Blaine looked like he was about to throw up. "Oh god."

I started crying all over again. "Blaine, I know that you're mad and I'm sorry. I'm sorry."

He held up his hand. "Stop. I'm not mad at you."

I looked up. "You're not?"

He shook his head causing his ungelled hair to move a little. "No I'm not mad at you, I'm just shocked."

I grabbed his hand. "O-Oh."

"I mean yeah."

I leaned into him. "I'm scared."

Blaine kissed my forehead. "It'll be okay. I promise, we're going to take care of this."

"H-How?"

He sounded scared. "I don't know Kelsey. I just, I need some air."

"Where are you going?"

Blaine stood up. "Upstairs. I just need to let this sink in."

I nodded slowly. "Okay."

Once upstairs in the safety of his room Blaine locked the door and sat on his and let the tears he had been holding back rush down his face. She was pregnant, and it was his. He buried his face in a pillow. How were they going to take care of a baby? They were 17 years old. He shut his eyes.

"I can't just walk away can I?" He thought to himself. "She needs me."

He wiped his cheeks dry and sat on his bed with his head in his hands. His life was over. He'd have to take care of Kelsey and the baby now. Blaine laid on the bed for at least an hour with a million thoughts rushing through his mind.

Would she want to get married? What would happen with him and Kurt? Would he have to quit the Warblers? How could they afford to raise a baby? Would her parents quick them out? If they did where would they go? Would he need to get a job?

His questions were cut off by an awful retching sound coming from the bathroom. He stood up from the bed and walked into the bathroom and saw Kelsey doubled over the toilet holding her stomach. Blaine cringed at the sight, knowing that he did this.

"You okay?"

I turned around and saw Blaine standing in the hall. I flushed the toilet and brushed my teeth. I didn't look up.

"I guess so. Just a little morning sickness."

He looked at his phone. "It's like noon."

I rubbed my belly. "Yeah."

He walked up over to me. "Do you need anything?"

I shook my head and noticed his eyes were red rimmed. "No."

I pushed past him and went into my room and laid in my bed.

"We've got talk about this Kels." He whispered.

I rolled over onto my back. "I know."

He laid next to me. "Can we take care of a baby?"

I shrugged. "I don't know probably not."

He sighed. "Who knows. I mean never would've guess."

"Kim, Sydney and you."

Blaine took my hand. "Are you keeping it?"

"I'm not getting an abortion that's wrong but I might give it up."

He nodded in agreement. "Okay."

I looked at him and he was looking at his lap. "B-Blaine?"

His eyes flickered upward. "Hmm?"

"I know you're with Kurt but I really need you right now." I said hoping he wouldn't be mad.

He leaned forward and kissed me. "I know, I'm not just going to leave."

I smiled a little "You're not?"

"Oh god no. That's my baby too."

I stared into his brown-green eyes. "Thank you."He smiled back. "No problem."

I put my hand on my stomach. "Will you come with me on Friday. I'm just really scared and don't want to go alone."

He slipped his arms around me. "Yeah, I want to come."

I laid my head on his shoulder. "Blaine I'm scared. I can't have a baby. I'm only 17 and so are you."

Blaine ran his hand through my hair. "I know, but we'll figure this out."

"What if we get kicked out. We can't go to your parents can we?"

His stomach knotted that was one of his fears too. "They won't."

"And you're gay it's not like we can get married."

That was another fear. That they'd have to get married. "Yeah, but just because I'm gay or bi doesn't mean I'm not going to be around."

"I guess.' I felt my bottom lip quiver. "Blaine?"

"Hmm." He sounded distant.

"Can you promise something."

The boy sat up from where he was laying. "What Kelsey?"

I got misty eyed. "Promise me everything will be okay." I swallowed the lump in my throat "Promise me that the baby will okay and we'll be okay."

Blaine took my hands. "Kelsey I promise you that everything will be okay. We'll be okay and the baby will be okay. We'll figure this put."

I nodded through my tears and kissed him. "O-Okay."

He pulled me onto his lap and for the first time I noticed he was crying too. "We'll be okay baby." He whispered. "It's going to be okay."

* * *

><p>AN: Sooooo, I thought this chapter was shitty. Hopefully you won't. What do you this will happen next?<p>

Thanks

Mandi

PS: If you want the next chapter Thursday you'll leave four reviews. You guys are so sweet and TOTALLY AWESOME I know you can do it!


	16. No More Denying It

AN: Hey guys! It's Mandi. Sorry this chapter's short but I'm to excited to really think. I'm going to see the Glee movie tonight at midnight. (The obvious reason is to see Darren and Chris) but I hope you enjoy enough to leave EVEN more amazingly sweet reviews!

Yeah we walk through the doors, so accusing their eyes

Like they have any right at all to criticize,

Hypocrites. You're all here for the very same reason

Anna Nalick

* * *

><p>Sun streamed my white curtains into my room. I sat up and pulled my knees to my chest and looked next to me. Blaine was laying on his side, his dark hair frizzy and in his face. He hadn't left my side since I told him the day before last. I glanced at the white clock on my nightstand it was a little after ten. I was meeting Sydney and Kim for breakfast at 11:00. I slipped out of bed and went to my closet and pulled the tee shirt I slept in over my head and put a pale peach tee shirt and dark jeans when I saw it raining.<p>

"Morning." Blaine mumbled.

I sat down next to him and he yawned. "Hey."

He rested his chin on my thigh. "How you feeling?"

I sighed as I thought about how I had been up at one in the morning dry heaving and puking for 45 minutes. I rolled my eyes and went over to my dresser. "A little better."

"You know what today is?"

I ran my brush through my recently honey blonde colored hair. "Friday."

Blaine sat up. "Yeah." He whispered.

I turned around and looked at him. "You scared?"

The Warbler nodded. "Out of my mind scared."

I sat back down and wrapped my arms around him.

"Me too." I squeaked

Blaine kissed my forehead. "Hey it's okay."

I nodded slowly. "I guess so. I'm just nervous."

"You are?"

I looked at him. "Well yeah, I mean after today we can't even pretend it's not true."

"I know, we'll figure out." he said hopefully.

I rolled my eyes. "When Blaine when!"

He jumped back at my outburst. "What."

"That's all you've been saying since I told you! What's to figure out?"

He looked upset. "Like if we're giving it up and what we're going to do."

"I've figured out I need to know already."

He got out of bed. "And what's that?"

"That my life is over, I'll never get to go to college and that I'm going to have to have a kid at 17. That's what figured out."

Blaine stared at me. "Kelsey, I know you're scared but we'll be okay."

I grabbed my bag off the floor. "Promise?" I lowered my voice.

He wrapped his arms around my waist. "Yeah."

I leaned up and kissed him. "Okay."

"See you back here at 3?"

I nodded. "Yeah."

Blaine hugged me tightly. "Bye."

I smiled softly and left my room and went downstairs and Kim was on my porch.

"Hi." She said when I closed the door.

I waved and followed her to her car. I slipped inside the back with Sydney and buckled myself in.

"Hey Kelsey."

"Hey."

The drive over was an awkward silence and it stayed the way when we sat at a table at Denny's.

"Okay Kelsey, you're going to have to tell us eventually what's going on."

I rolled my eyes playfully at them and swallowed a bite of French toast. "What do you want to know?"

"How's he react?" Kim practically spit her eggs on me.

I picked at my fingernail. "He was shocked, then he was like 'Are you sure?' and I showed him the test and then we both cried a little."

"Aww." Sydney whispered. "Then what?"

I took a drink of grape juice first. "We went back home and he told me everything would be okay and that he wasn't mad just shocked."

"So he's not leaving or anything." Kim asked pointing her fork at me.

"Nope, he's coming with me today." I said touching my stomach. "I'm going in to finally make sure this is real and I'm not crazy."

"Have you told your mom?"

I laughed. "Oh god no. I'm not until I really need to same for Blaine."

"Oh, I mean Kim and I both think they'll help. We will."

"You know how Blaine's dad is. I'm scared my parents will kick us out and Blaine doesn't want to go back home."

Neither of them spoke for a few minutes. Sydney bit her thumbnail and Kimmy twisted her dark hair around her fingers.

"You and Blaine are really having a baby." Kim sighed a few minutes later.

I dabbed my eyes with a napkin. "Y-Yeah."

"It's going to be okay."

I sighed sadly that's all Kim, Sydney and Blaine have been saying. "I hope so." I said honestly. "I really hope so."

A few hours had passed since breakfast with the girls and I was now in the lobby of Planned Parenthood with Blaine sitting next to me. I looked around and saw I girl not much younger than me, she was obviously pregnant and a girl older than me staring straight ahead. I looked over at Blaine and he was chewing his thumbnail

He saw me looking at him and he grabbed my hand. "You okay?"

I let out whimper. "No." My stomach was taken over by nervousness.

Blaine rubbed my back. "It's alright Kelsey, it's okay."

I managed to mumble and okay back to him.

We sat quietly for a few minutes and the door creaked opened.

"Kelsey Burke?"

My stomach turned over and I sat frozen in my chair.

"C'mon." Blaine whispered taking my hand.

I clutched his hand as we walked across the room. I looked an older women and she looked disgusted with me. I held Blaine's hand tighter. It felt like they all were glaring at me. They were here for the same reasons I was. We went into an exam room and the doctor was already in there.

"Hi you must be Kelsey." She said glancing down at the chart I had filled out earlier.

I smiled weakly. "Hi."

"Do you want to sit on the table for me?"

I nodded and pushed myself up and the paper crinkled underneath me. I could hear my heart beat in my ears.

"You're chart says that you think you're pregnant?"

I cleared my throat. "Yeah I took two home test and they both said I was."

She scribbled something down. "When was you're last period."

I shut my eyes and counted the week in my head. "Second week of June."

Blaine was sitting on a stool across the room and looking scared.

"Was that before or after you had sex?" She asked as she pulled her hair up.

"A-After." My voice cracked. "I had sex June 22 or 23."

"Did you have any other symptoms other than your period?"

I didn't look up. "I was throwing up a lot."

"Kelsey what I need you to do is lay back on the table."

I laid back and stared at Blaine who had been silent this whole time. He smiled at me a little and let out a shaky breath. I felt the doctor pulled up my shirt squeeze this jelly looking stuff on my stomach. I could've thrown up right there on the table. I felt like I was in some terrible MTV show.

"Just relax Kelsey. Take some deep breaths." The doctor said quietly.

I nodded my head took Blaine's shaking hand when he stepped closer.

"Well?" Blaine asked slightly impatiently.

The doctor looked at us with a sad smile. "Eight weeks, she's eight weeks."

I felt my tear ducts fill with tears. "E-eight?"

She nodded. "Halfway through you're eight week."

I shut my eyes. It was true. "O-Oh my god."

She opened the door and slipped out after telling us she'd be right back.

"Eight weeks?" My voice was shrill.

Blaine was about to cry. "Y-Yeah."

I laid my head back on the table. "It's true."

Blaine kissed me and I sat up and put my face in my hands.

"It's okay, Kelsey it's going to be okay."

I shook my head it was true, I was really pregnant and now there was no denying it. This was really happening…

* * *

><p>AN: Thanks for reading! What do you think they'll do now?<p>

Leave a couple (maybe 5?) of reviews for a Sunday update!

Thanks love you all!

PS: Let me know if any of you are going to see the Glee movie?


	17. Make It Through

AN: Hello all! I know it isn't quite Sunday and I only got 2 reviews but I felt like updating hehe! So I re-read the last chapter and saw all the typos and mess ups. I'm sorry! But this one's better. I just want to say I saw the Glee movie and it was totally awesome. I mean c'mon it was Harry freakin' potter in 3D! Whoo. Totally sexy overload haha. BUT I hope you enjoy this chapter enough to leave some reviews!

Love you guys :D

It don't matter what'll come to be

Our love is all we need to make it through

Darren Criss :)

* * *

><p>"You're really having a baby." Blaine mumbled hopelessly as he sat on my bed.<p>

I shut my bedroom door and walked over to my bed and sat next him. "Yeah."

He looked at me sadly. "What are we going to do?"

I shrugged my shoulders and wrapped a piece of blonde hair around my finger. "I don't know."

Blaine took my hand. "Can we talk about this?"

"Yeah I guess."

"Do you want to," He lowered his voice and stared at me hesitantly. "get rid of it?"

I shook my head vigorously. "No. I couldn't do that."

He nodded in agreement. "Yeah me either. So are we keeping it or what?"

I groaned exasperatedly. "I don't know. I haven't even told my mom yet."

He rubbed my back. "You're right."I leaned my head on his shoulder. "I mean do you really think we can take care of a kid? We're 17 and you're dad basically kicked you out."

"I don't know. I mean Nick's sister had a baby when we was 16 and she dropped out of school and everything."

I rolled my eyes. "I'm scared I mean eight weeks, that's 2 months. We have until February to figure this out."

Blaine hugged me. "That's 7 months we have plenty of time."

"We're going to have tell my mom soon. I mean the doctor said I should start showing around 10 or 11 weeks."

The Warbler sighed. "And your mom will tell mine and then they'll ask questions.."

"I don't know about you but I don't want have a baby."

He looked at me. "No. Well not soon, but we're not getting rid of it."I felt nervous just thinking about my new idea. "What if we give it up?""What? Kelsey you can't be serious." He sounded slightly upset.

I hugged a pillow to my chest. "You don't want to have it and neither do I and we're not getting an abortion so that seems like the only option."

He frowned. "But that's just, weird. I mean it's _our _baby and someone else would just take it and raise it."

I looked down and felt tears prick my eyes. "It was a stupid i-idea."

"No Kelsey, don't cry. It wasn't stupid it's just hard to think about."

I tossed the pillow behind me. "I know it is but what about us? You're gay."

"It doesn't mean I'd be a bad father."

I shook my head. "Of course not. What about the Warblers? If we'd have a baby how would you handle both?" I asked I ran my fingertips over my flat stomach.

He ran his head over his forehead. "I could handle it. I don't know."

Blaine was obviously trying to prove that he was on top of everything as usual it was irritating me. "And money what about that?"

"What about it?" He snapped.

I bit my lip. "Neither of us have worked a day in our lives. I mean like a real job."

"I sing at theme parks."

I pulled my knees to my chest and notice he looked weary. "That's not like a stable job or anything."

"I have like $700 dollars saved up."

I grabbed his hand. "I mean I guess that's an okay start."

Blaine wrapped his arms around my waist. "It's going to be okay."

I stood up and crossed my arms over my chest. "Yeah whatever."

"What's your deal?"

I rolled my eyes. "My deal Blaine? My deal is that I'm 17 and I'm pregnant and I'm really upset about it. That's my freaking deal." I snapped.

"Kelsey, I know you're upset and I'm sorry that you're dealing with this but it's not all about you. I'm 17 and I got a girl pregnant while I have a boyfriend. Now I have to worry about a baby and you and how I'm going to take care of both of you." Blaine augured back was he stood up.

I felt a sob bubble in the back of my throat. "What are we going to do?"

Blaine's arms went around me and shook his head. "I'm not going to lie to you Kels, I don't I have no idea how we're going to take care of a baby. I mean I could find a job or something."

I didn't look up at him. "And what about Ku-Kurt?"

"Be honest with him about and I'll tell him about my dad, you and the baby."

I frowned a little. "But you love him what if he breaks up with you?"

"I think he has a good reason too. I love him but I love you too.'I exhaled. "You too."

There was an awkward silence between us. I bit my lip and looked over at Blaine who was counting on his fingers.

"You don't have to stay." I whispered.

He looked up and furrowed his eyebrows "What?"

"With me. You don't have to stay with me just because I'm having a baby."

"What no. Kelsey I'm not just going to leave you to deal with by yourself. If we keep it I'm going to help and I'm going to help if we give it up."I wiped my eyes again. "But Kurt?"

"But nothing. If he doesn't want to be with me because of this fine whatever."

I pulled him into a tight hug. "Thank you."

Blaine's lips pressed against my forehead. "We'll take care of this."

"When are we telling people?" I asked a few minutes later.

"I don't know. Should we figure out what we're doing first?"

I shook my head. "We know we're not getting an abortion. Besides my mom's social worker maybe she can help up with adoption."

"Maybe you're right." Blaine said softly. "I mean do you know how that works?"

"No. Who should we tell first?"

Blaine pursed his lips. "Your parents. I mean I think your mom knows something

I grimaced at the memory of the awkward run in I had with my mom the other morning when was I throwing up. "So do I."

"So you're parents and then mine?" He questioned.

I nodded. "Yeah. Hey Blaine?"

"Hmm?"

I didn't look at him. "What if my parents kick us out?"

I caught his reaction out of the corner of my eye. He paled and clenched his fists. "I'm _not _going back there, and I most definitely am not taking you and our baby there either."

I laid a hand on his shoulder. "O-Okay. I mean Sydney offered us her house and so did Kim."

"I mean there's always my grandparents house but that in Massachusetts. Or I guess we could have Danny and Ashlee cosign a lease for us."

"I'm scared." I admitted. "I'm not ready for any of this."

Blaine nodded. "I agree, but we'll be okay."

"When will we tell them?" I asked quietly.

"tomorrow?" He suggested.

I groaned. "Tomorrow?"

"Yes. I mean you heard the doctor you'll start showing in like two weeks." He said as he put his hand on my stomach.

"F-Fine." I whimpered.

He shushed me. "Don't start crying. I know you're scared but please don't cry."

I hugged him tightly and buried my face in his neck and cried even harder. "I'm scared B-Blaine."

I felt his arms lock around my ribcage. "I'm scared too. But we'll make it through this I promise."

I let out a raspy breath. O-Okay." I stammered.

"It's going to be okay Kelsey." He said rubbing my back "We'll get through this."

* * *

><p>AN: So, Blaine and Kelsey are telling her parents tomorrow How do you think that'll go? Should they keep the baby or give it up? What do think about Blaine steeping up and taking care of Kelsey and the Baby? Let me know what you thought. I love hearing from you guys! BTW 5 reviews was A LOT to ask for. Could I possibly maybe hopefully get three?<p>

Love you!

PS: Have you seen the Glee movie what did you think?


	18. Say Part One

AN: Hey all! It's me again and I'm back with a new chapter. It sucks I know but I've been stressed. I start school this upcoming week. But I did the best I could with this chapter. I hope I amuse you enough to review!

Love you!

Have no fear for giving in

Have no fear for giving over

You'd better know that in the end

Its better to say too much

Then never say what you need to say again

John Mayer

* * *

><p>It was a quiet Friday morning in the Burke house. A completely normal day if you ignored my retching coming from the bathroom. I leaned over the toilet and continued emptying whatever could possibly be left in my stomach from the little dinner I ate last night. I could feel Blaine's hand rubbing steady circles on my back and holding my hair up.<p>

I stood up and went to the sink and rinsed my mouth out. "Thanks." I whispered.

"You okay?" he looked worried.

I nodded a little. "I guess so."

"God I feel bad about this. It's my fault you puke all the time."

I shrugged. "It's fine.' I mumbled threw a mouthful of toothpaste.

Blaine handed me a towel after I rinsed out my mouth. "You hungry?"

I frowned. "Yeah but I no desire to be back in here in 20 minutes."

He hugged me. "I feel bad."

"I'm having a baby it's normal."

"Jesus." He muttered. "A baby."

I smiled a little. "Yeah and we're telling them later right?"

"On-only if you want too."

I walked down the stairs. "I guess."

He put two slices on bread in the toaster. "Do we have to tell mine?"

"Blaine I know you don't want to, but if my parents get pissed and kick us out-"

He slammed the plate on the counter. "You don't think I've thought of that? I'm not going back there."

I flinched. "But if we have no where else-"

He shut his eyes. "They're not going to do anything."

"Blaine.' I whispered. "If we are keeping the baby they need to know. It's their grandkid."

He sat next to me. "I know they need to know. But my d-dad. He's going to think I did this to prove I'm not gay. He could come after you."

I held his hand. "He won't hurt me."

"But what if he does?" He asked darkly.

"Whatever."

There was a tense silence between us for a while.

"Kels, I'm sorry. I just I'm scared."

I nodded with understanding. "Well, so am I."

He pulled me onto his lap. "I'm sorry. I shouldn't have freaked you out."

"It's okay."

The Warbler shook his head. "School starts next week what are we going to do?"

"I have no idea. I mean I'll just go and suck it up."

"No." He protested. "I'm going to let you deal with this on your own. I'll transfer."

I rolled my eyes. "Blaine no, you're already helping me take care of it and you've been looking for a job. You're not about to quit something that makes you happy."

"Are you sure." he stared into my eyes with his hazel ones.

I kissed him. "Yeah."

He was running his fingers up down the length of my stomach. "Are we keeping it?"

"I don't know. I mean do you want too?"

Blaine bit his lip and looked up. "Only if we can take care of it. I mean I'm young to be a parent but I could deal."

I nodded in agreement. "Same. I just don't know what my mom's going to say."

"It'll be okay. I mean do they know about my dad?"

I frowned pushed a lock of frizzy blonde hair behind my ear. "My mom asked me one night if your dad was still nice. I didn't say anything. I think she assumes that's he rough but not violent."

"If they know do you think they'll kick us out?" He said leaning back in his chair looking depressed.

I ran my fingers threw his hair. "They're not going to. I mean they might ask us to leave the room so they can think but they won't kick us out on the streets."

"You're probably right. I'm freaked."

I kissed his forehead. "Me too."

"What about Kurt?" I asked gently.

Blaine didn't look up. "I'm going to tell him and pray that he won't leave me."

"He-He'll understand right? I mean if he knows about your dad-"

He held up his hands. "No. I already don't want to tell your parents. Too many people know?"

"Who all knows?"

The boy sighed and stared at me. "You, Ashlee, Kim, Sydney and Wes."

"Blaine you need to tell him. He's your boyfriend."

He looked heartbroken. "I cheated on him twice."

"If you just tell him why we had sex he'll understand." I lowered my voice "Hopefully.'

He shrugged. "Whatever."

I slipped off his lap when the back door opened and my parents walked in with groceries.

"Hey mom.' I said quickly.

She set the bags down. "Hey sweetie."

My dad wrinkled his nose. "Hey Blaine I think your toast is done."

I inhaled and noticed the air smelt charred. "Ew, it's most definitely done."

Blaine went to the counter and pulled out the two pieces of now black bread and threw them away. "Sorry we were-" He glanced at me. "Preoccupied."

"You guys okay?" My stepfather asked sharing a concerned look with my mom. "You look freaked."

I didn't look up. "Yeah we're fine."

Blaine and I both left the room and I pulled him into the dining room.

"I can't tell them." I whispered hopelessly.

Blaine kissed my forehead. "We have to."

"Blaine I can't!" I said hoarsely

He pulled me into his arms. "Let's just do it now."

My stomach was flipping over. "No.' I squeaked.

I felt him squeeze my hand. "I'll be right next to you."

"Fine, let's just do this." I mumbled.

Blaine kissed quickly me and lead me to the kitchen.

"M-Mom?" I asked with the steadiest voice I could manage.

She glanced up from her phone. "Hmm?"

"We need to talk."

She set her phone down. "What's wrong? You look pale."

"Here sit down."

I waved Steve away and ignored him. "I messed u-up."

Blaine's grip around my waist was firm. "Breathe Kels." He said quietly.

"Kelsey sweetheart what's wrong."

I didn't look up at her instead I fixed my eyes on Blaine's socks. "I'm sorry.' I said so quietly I wondered if she heard me.

I felt my mom's holding my upper arms "Kelsey what's going on."I shut my eyes and felt tears slid down my face. It was so quiet I could Blaine's shaky breathing as he wrapped his around my torso even tighter.

"Just tell them baby." I heard him say. He sounded far away.

I opened my eyed saw my mom's eyes searching mine. I looked behind and saw Steve with his arms crossed. I looked over at Blaine who was teary eyed and his lips were shaky. He stared at me with his deep hazel colored eyes and gave me a weak smile.

"I'm having a baby." I said in a whisper.

Blaine's arm went limp around my waist and my mom's eyes widened. "W-What?"

I looked down again as more tears fell down my face. "I'm having a baby and it's B-Blaine's."

* * *

><p>AN: So she told her parent's what do you think they'll say? Do you they'll kick them out? WHAT DO YOU WANT TO SEE HAPPEN? I'm sorry this chapter was so short but I start school on Tuesday. I'll try to update twice a week. But once a week is DEFINATLEY going to happen. SO stayed tuned for more!<p>

Mandi

PS: Do you think I could get four super awesome reviews?


	19. Say Part Two

AN: Hey guys here's a new chapter! It's not very good but I started school today I'm EXHAUSTED. But here's a new chapter and I hope you like. Kelsey and Blaine share a moment that makes her mom wonder what's Blaine life really like!

Enjoy.

Oh btw would you read a Wizards of Waverly Place Story (Max/OC) Let me know!

**Even if your hands are shaking**  
><strong>And your faith is broken<strong>  
><strong>Even as the eyes are closing<strong>  
><strong>Do it with a heart wide open<strong>

John Mayer

* * *

><p>My mom's face was free of emotion as she stared at me. Her mouth was in an oh shape. I looked down and let more tears leak from down my face.<p>

"W-What?" She choked.

I gripped Blaine's hand even tighter. "I'm pregnant."

My mom was a shade of white and collapsed onto a chair. "Are you positive?"

"I'm late.' I whispered.

Blaine's hand was shaking in mine. "We went to a doctor."

"And?" She mumbled as she started crying.

I felt butterflies fill my stomach. "E-Eight weeks.""Eight?" My mom shirked as she stared at me and Blaine.

Steve was standing with his arms crossed. "See I told you Megan! We never should've that boy in the house much less let them sleep in the same room!"'

Blaine and both flinched slightly. "S-Steve." I whispered.

"And I thought you were gay! Or we're just so interested in my daughter that you lied to us?" He yelled at Blaine.

Blaine looked down at his shoes. "I'm bi." He mumbled.

Steve was red faced as he face my mom. "Bi Megan bi! I told you they were more than friends."

My mom shook her head. "I knew that but I didn't think they'd have sex in the house. Much less when we were downstairs." She was in tears.

I let out a sob. "I was only once here."

Blaine held my waist even tighter. "I'm sorry. I didn't use anything, I was s-stupid." He was shaking.

"Damn right you were stupid! When else did this happen?" My stepfather barked.

I stepped forward. "O-Once at Blaine's that when I got pregnant."

My mom buried her face in her hand. "Pregnant at 17. My god."

"Mom I'm sorry-"

She held up her hands. "I know you are." Her voice was sharp and cold.

"Just get out." My dad mumbled.

My eyes grew wide. "W-what?"

"We need to think just get out of the house, and come back later tonight and we'll figure this out.' My mom added when she saw Blaine pale look like he was going to cry.

I snatched Blaine's hand and he drug me out of the kitchen. I dashed into my bedroom and slammed the door behind me and pulled a pillow my chest.

"Kelsey? Let me please!" Blaine asked from the other side of the door.

I shook my head although he couldn't see me. "No. Just g-go away." I cried.

The door opened and he shut it behind me. "Kels don't cry please."I rolled my eyes and pulled my hair up. "They h-hate me!"

Blaine wrapped his arms around me tightly. "No they don't. They're just freaked out."

I buried my face in his shoulder. "I don't you there to be any drama you should just leave and spare yourself the time."

Blaine placed both hand on either side of my face and stared at me, the green flecks in his eyes sparkling with honesty. "Kelsey." He whispered. "I'm going anywhere."

I stared back at him and felt my lips shaking. "Really?"

"Yes." He murmured. "This is our baby."

I hugged him tightly. "Thank you."

Blaine pushed my bangs out of my face and pressed his mouth against mine and wrapped his arms around my waist. I put one hand on his cheek and put the other in hair and kissed back. I felt a smile pull across his face as he kissed me again. I pulled myself closer to him.

"It's going to be okay." He said softly. "We're going to be okay."

We laid there in my bed just looking at each other. Blaine's hands were intertwined with mine.

"Kelsey, Blaine get down here!" My dad called.

I jumped a little and the knots reformed in my stomach. "Oh no."He stood up and stretched his arms over his head. "It's okay baby let's just get through this."

I followed him downstairs and stopped when my parents were in the living room.

"Sit." Steve said roughly.

Blaine and I sat on the love seat so close we we're practically on each other's laps.

My mom's eyes were red from crying. "Kelsey are you really having a baby?"

I nodded feeling calmer this time. "Yeah about eight and half weeks."

"And Blaine's the father?"

I nodded my head once more. "Positive."

She sighed. "You didn't use a condom?"

Blaine shook his head. "N-No we got caught and it happened."

"To caught up to be smart." He muttered.

"Dad, stop. It's not his fault it's mine too."

Steve frowned and went to speak but my mom cut him off. "Blaine do you're parents even know that you're staying here and that you and my daughter are having a baby?"

He paled a little and cleared his throat. "No. They know I'm staying here though but not about Kelsey and me."

"Go home Blaine I don't you here around Kelsey."

I rolled my eyes at my dad's outlandish thoughts.

"I-I can't." He sputtered.

I looked at him. "Blaine tell them."

"Kelsey, no I just can't."

I looked back to my mom. "It's there grandkid." I covered.

"Have you even figured out what you're even going to do?" My mom asked quietly.

I put a hand on my belly. "I'm having it but we don't know if we're keeping it."

"Adoption?"

Blaine and both nodded. "Yeah."

"We might keep it." Blaine said quietly.

"And do know how much it costs to raise a baby?" My dad spat at him.

The Warbler nodded. "Yeah. I have $700 saved up from singing at theme parks."

"Singing.' He scoffed. "That's not going to take care of this kid my daughter having thanks to you."

I watched as Blaine winced at his words. "I-I'm sorry. I'm going to help her with it."

"Dad. Leave him alone."

My step dad rolled his eyes. "Whatever."

I felt Blaine's grip tightened. "I'm sorry."

"Blaine we need to talk." My dad said looking a directly at him.

I scooted closer to him. "Dad, no."

"Kels, it's fine. Just go with your mom."

I bit my lip. "Blaine." I hissed touching his ribs.

He looked at my fingers. "No, it's okay." He moved his finger to were mine were.

I shook my head. "You sure."

He nodded and gave a very small half smile. "Y-Yeah."

I unwrapped myself from his arms. "Kay."

I went up to my room and sat on my bed and ran my hands over my tummy. We had actually told them and this was it they were going to kick us out after this.

"Sweetie?"

I glanced up and saw my mom standing in my room. "What?"

"You okay?" She sighed sitting down,

I shrugged. "I guess so."

"Kelsey, I need you to be honest with me."

My stomach turned over. "What?"

"What's going on with Blaine?"

My heart thumped loudly, "He's looking for a job."

"Anything going on at his house?" She was trying to be a causal.

I tried to hide my nervousness. "Nothing really, his dad and him aren't seeing eye to eye about college and stuff."

She didn't look convinced. "You sure."

I rolled my eyes feeling anger rushing through my body. "Yes, I'm sure."

Meanwhile downstairs, Blaine and Steve sat in the living room staring at each other.

"Steve, I'm really sorry. Just don't blame this on Kelsey." He pleaded.

Steve rolled his eyes. "Oh I'm not. Now you're going to take responsibility for this."

"I never said I wasn't."

He frowned. "Now look here. You did this to her and you're going to support her in whatever choice she makes. I don't care if you want to keep it and she doesn't you're going to be there and if she's keeping it you're going to help. You're going to do whatever she wants."

Blaine nodded leaning back in the loveseat. "I a-am. I'm looking for work or whatever. I know how to be responsible."

"Responsible that's why you didn't use a condom."

Blaine sighed. "I love your daughter, I love our kid I'm not going anywhere."

"You better not."

A while later Blaine and I laid in my bed with our arms wrapped around each other. I smiled faintly. He kissed my forehead and put his hand on my stomach.

"See it's going to be okay.' He said softly.

I nodded. "Yeah you're right."

"We're going to take care of you." Blaine said quietly to torso.

I leaned in and kissed him. "Blaine?"

"Hmm?"

I drew in a deep breath. "I love you."

He smiled and kissed m. "I love you too Kelsey."

* * *

><p>AN: Yeah so this isn't the best chapter but I wanted to update for you all! I hope you enjoyed enough to leave a handful of amazing reviews!<p>

I'll try to update Saturday

Mandi

PS: Would you read my WOWP story?


	20. Ours

AN: Hey guys. Again sorry I took so long but I've been swamped who know honors classes meant more homework. Ugh high school's annoying :p But here's a new chapter and I really hope you like it. It sucks but I'm tired! Please review.

Love you guys!

**People throw rocks at things that shine **  
><strong>and life makes love look hard. <strong>  
><strong>The stakes are high, the water's rough <strong>  
><strong>But this love is ours.<strong>

Taylor Swift

* * *

><p>"So what are you going to say?" I asked nervously as I followed Blaine up the path to his house.<p>

He shrugged. "That I we're having a baby. What else?"

My stomach turned with nervousness. It had been two days since I told my parents and my mom wanted us to tell Blaine's parents. Blaine didn't want me come but I insisted. "Think your dad's home?"

He nodded. "Probably."

We stood there for a minute before Blaine opened the door and walked in. I followed him and held his hand. It looked clean and like a normal house if you ignored the homophobic dad that lived here

"Mom? Dad?" He called out nervously.

We stood at the door and heard footsteps. Blaine's mom was coming down the hallway.

"Blaine hi sweetheart.' She said hugging him.

I watched him stand still and staring straight ahead. I followed his gaze and was his father standing in the living room with a scowl on his face. He didn't looked to thrilled to see Blaine back in the house. I looked down and seriously wondered if it was to late to turn around and go home.

"H-Hey mom." He said softly.

Emily seemed to notice me for the very first time. "Kelsey, hi honey how are you?"

"Good." I replied almost automatically.

She smiled at me. "So what brings you two here?"

Blaine nervously picked at the hemline of his tee shirt. "Oh nothing, just wondering if I could talk to you and dad for a second."

She nodded slowly looking slight confused. "Greg! Blaine and Kelsey are here."

I watched Greg slowly creep up to us. "Blaine."

"Hey dad can we talk to you?" Blaine looked like he was going to pass out any second.

Greg looked at us skeptically. "Sure."

Emily led us into the living room and Blaine and I stood in front of them just like it was when we told my parents. I interlocked pinkies with Blaine.

"I need to tell you something." Blaine whispered shakily. "It's kind of important."

The older man scoffed. "What are you finally done with Ken?"

Blaine's face hardened. "It's Kurt dad, Kurt. And I don't know that's not why I'm here."

"Blainey Are you okay sweetie?" Emily said gently when she saw his eyes get wet.

I shook my head and squeezed his hand tightly. "I-I'll do it."

He shook his head. "Remember back in June when Kelsey came over?"

His parents nodded. Greg actually looked semi-concerned.

"We had s-sex that night."

Emily's mouth fell open a little. "Blaine if you're straight now, I don't care. I love you no matter-"

"Mom." His voice was firm. "Let me talk. P-Please."

I looked at my shoes and bit down my cheek and sighed. "Just do it."

Blaine looked at me with terrified look on his face. "K-Kelsey's ha-having a baby and it's mine."

My stomach dropped and I whimpered at his sentence.

"W-What?" His mom squeaked.

Blaine was shaking. "Kelsey's having my baby."

"Sure she is." His dad spat.

I swallowed hardly. "I am, I went to the doctor."

Emily embraced me tightly. 'Are y-you sure?"

"I-I'm sorry." I cried. "I didn't mean too."

"Does your mom know?"

I nodded slowly. "Yeah."

"You're a liar." Greg hissed at Blaine as he stood up.

Blaine held his up hand. "Dad she's pregnant."

The older Anderson threw his hand out in front of him and shoved Blaine into the wall. "Don't act like I'm stupid. You probably cooked this with that girl to try and save your ass. You called her over pretended to have sex and know you're going to have a "baby" with her just to make me think you changed."

Blaine face was crumpled in pain. "No I didn't! I did this because _you_ we're riding me about Daniel. I was tired of your shit so I slept with her and know she's having my kid. So if anyone's at fault it yours!"

I gasped at how loud Blaine got with him. Greg shook his head and hand seized Blaine's shoulders tightly. "You don't talk to me like that this is my house. I kicked you remember."

"No! I left because you wouldn't stop hating me! I left because I was tired of you hurting me."

He stared at him with pure hate. "You have some nerve you know that Blaine. You're lucky I snap your neck right now."

"I don't care. I'm going to be a better dad than you ever were."

"Get out of my house Blaine. Just get out you've shamed this family enough. First being a fucking queer and now having a baby with that!"

He looked at me and said that as if I was a disease. "What did he ever do to you? Blaine's been nothing but sweet! He gets straight A's, he sings every solos in the Warblers, he's getting a job and helping me with the baby! If you can't see how amazing he is that's your lost."

He glared at me. "And you, you think you're so special you're smart kid. I suggest you take yourself and that kid out of my son's life and leave him alone. At least then he won't completely fucked up."

I frowned at him and wrapped my arms around my waist. "Blaine's a good guy. You shouldn't care if he's bi or gay. He needs your help." I whispered as my heart thumped loudly.

"Kelsey stop." Blaine said softly.

Blaine's dad ignored him, his eyes were fixed on me. "And I suppose you think you have it all figured out don't you? You think you and Blaine are going to live happily eve after don't you?"

I was silent.

"Well you're not. You know I actually feel bad for that kid. It's dad's a fag and it's mother's a smart ass, conceited whore."

That insult actually hurt me.

"Whatever Kelsey just forget it." Blaine mumbled snatching my hand.

I followed him to the door but was stopped when Blaine whipped around. "I'm not done with dad."

Greg rolled his eyes and went pack to his football game.

Blaine slammed the door and I got in the car and started crying. The ride home was silent. I sat there in shock at what I just saw and Blaine was trembling with fury.

"Kelsey I'm so sorry. I'm sorry about that. You know none of that is true." Blaine whispered as I fell onto my bed.

I shook my head. "He's r-right. This kid's going to so screwed maybe we should just get rid of it."

I felt his grab my shoulders. "Kelsey don't say that."

"I never should've told you about this. Just leave, I don't want be a pain in the ass anymore."

Blaine kissed my forehead. "Kelsey please stop. I love you, stop saying that. Don't listen to anything my dad told you. You're beautiful, you're sweet and we're going to be okay. I love you don't listen to him please." He begged softly.

I hugged him. " O-Okay."

He hugged me back. "I mean it Kelsey. Don't listen to him."

I kissed his softly. "I won't."

"He can't touch us." He mumered. "I love you and you love me. He can't touch take this from us. It's all ours."

A small grin played at me lips. "You're r-right."

The Warbler smiled a little and hugged me again. I wrapped my arms around his neck and shut my eyes. Maybe he was right, maybe we would could get through this. His dad couldn't do anything to us. We might actually get through this. He couldn't touch us this love was ours.

* * *

><p>AN: Well that's the end of another horrible chapter. I'm sorry it sucked but I felt angstyy today. But what did you think about Blaine's dad? Do you think Blaine will be a good dad? What do you want to see. (I'm open for ideas) Let me know! Could you leave me a least 3 reviews please!<p>

Well I hope you enjoyed and review.

PS: He tells Kurt soon!


	21. I Made A Mistake

AN: Hey guys! Sorry I took so long. I've been neck deep in school work. But I'm back and Blaine tells Kurt. It kind of sucks but I'm tired. I just hope you enjoy! May I please have THREE reviews? Let me know what you think. Love you guys!

Enjoy :)

_I'm not coming back _  
><em>I've done something so terrible <em>  
><em>I'm terrified to speak <em>  
><em>But you'd expect that from me <em>

_All Time Low_

* * *

><p>Later that night after telling Blaine's parents the two of us were laying on the couch watching TV. I smiled lazily when I felt Blaine's hand on my stomach.<p>

"Hey Blaine?"

"Hmm?"

In sighed, dreading my question. "When are you telling Kurt?"

I felt him tense. "I don't know why?"

I shrugged "I just feel bad he's your boyfriend he's clueless."

"I'm going to tell him Kelsey."

I rubbed my stomach. "Blaine I'm going to start showing in the next two weeks. He needs to know. I'll come with you."

He nodded. "You're right. I'll call him."

I kissed his lips quickly. "Thank you."

He had his phone to his ear. 'Hello, oh hey sweetie, oh nothing, hey meet me at the Lima Bean tomorrow for breakfast."

I tapped his arm. "I have a doctor's appointment at noon." I reminded,

"Okay 10:30. Love you too bye."

Blaine looked hurt. "We're really doing this aren't we?"

I held his hand in mine. "I know you don't want to but he deserves to know."

"You're right. So why is mom taking you to the doctor we just went like last week."

I had a hand on my stomach. "She said something about prenatal vitamins or something."

"Oh, I called my mom while you were sleeping earlier." He said sadly.

I sat up. "What did she say, is your dad still being a jerk?" I asked nervously.

I watched my best friend sigh. "Yeah, he's upset because one I'm 17, two it looks like I'm lying and three he just doesn't like me."

I hugged him "He's such an idiot, you're amazing. Is he disowning you or anything?"

He actually smiled. "My mom won't let him. She's like finally sticking up for me."

"Aww." I grinned. "Good it's about time."

He nodded and kissed me. "Yeah, it is and I found a job."

"You did where?"

"The mall.' He said rolling his eyes. "At Macy's."

I felt guilty. Blaine clearly wanted something more exciting than Macy's. "I told you I can get a job if you don't-"

"Kelsey no. I don't want you to do anything. Just stay healthy."

I frowned. "Okay."

Blaine's hand on my leg. "Are you scared?"

"About?" I asked tiredly.

He looked unsure of his words. "School. I mean people are going to be rude."

"I don't care Sydney and Kim have my back."

He smiled. "You're so sure of things."

"I am." whispered. "Like I'm sure you're going to be a god dad."

His face softened. "You think so?"

"Yeah, of course."

Blaine played with my hair. "Thanks."

I turned around and looked at him. "Can we go upstairs?"

He nodded his head and followed me up the steps and into my room. "Are you okay?"

I sat on my bed and sighed. "I'm scared Blaine. I'm s-scared."

He sat next to me and put his arms around me. "Of what?"

I shook my head. "Your dad, Kurt, school, having a baby in general."

Blaine looked at me with shock. "My dad?"

I didn't look up. "Yeah he's so rude, and then we're telling Kurt tomorrow and school starts Monday and I'm already freaking out about showing."

"Kels, look at me. You don't have anything to afraid of. I'm going to be around and I can tell Kurt by myself."

I frowned. "That's not fair to you though. You deserve someone there with you."

The Warbler put his hand on my belly. "And it's not fair that I wasn't enough of a man to stand up to my own dad and used you to get him away from me."

"Blaine." I said quietly. "It's okay. I know you were just trying to get rid of your dad."

I watched Blaine face become flushed. "Yeah I messed up your life."

I held his hand. "Things are just going to be different now."

Blaine rolled onto his side. "I am sorry."

I faced him. "I know. Can we just forget about it until tomorrow?"

"Yeah." He nodded and kissed my forehead. "Yeah night Kelsey."

I sighed at how upset he was. "Love you Blaine."

He had his arms around my waist. "Okay."

I shut my eyes and bit my lip he was really upset. It hurt me to see how upset he was. I had to make him feel better somehow. I mean he hated by his dad, living with me and tomorrow he was going to tell Kurt tomorrow. He deserved to be happy. At least for a little while.

...

"Kelsey, Blaine are you up?" I heard my mom call the next morning.

I rolled onto my back "Yeah."

"Okay it's ten!"

I yawned and sat up. "Blaine, baby it's ten wake up."

His dark curls stuck out from under the comforter. "No, just leave me alone."

I remembered how he was last night. "I have a doctor appointment at noon and we're meeting Kurt in a half hour."

Blaine sat up and looked at me. "Fine."

I kissed him and smiled a little. "Meet you in 20 minutes."

He nodded. "Okay."

I left my room and went into the bathroom and showered and did my makeup. I looked at my phone it was almost 10:15. I went back to my room and Blaine was dressed and watching TV.

"Hi." I said quietly.

Blaine smiled. "Hey Kels."

"You're happy?"

"Yeah why wouldn't I be?"

I stared at him. "Last night you were irritated and this morning you snapped at me."

"I know I'm sorry. I'm just stressed."

I sat next to him. "It' s okay."

Blaine smiled. "Are you feeling okay?"

I shrugged. "Better ."

"Good. So are you sure you want to come?"

I nodded. "Yeah."

We both stood up and interlocked fingers and made our way downstairs.

"Where are you guys going?" My mom asked from the couch.

I glanced at Blaine. "Breakfast. We'll be back in before noon."

The drive over was dead silent. Blaine's hands were shaking as he took the keys out the engine. I turned to him.

"Are you okay?"

His head was pressed against the steering wheel. "I'm fine. Just I have to tell you something."

"Okay." I whispered.

He took my hand. "If Kurt gets made and he calls you anything don't take it personal okay?"

I nodded and followed him into the cafe.

"Kurt hey sweetie." Blaine said pecking the blue eyed boy's lips.

He smiled widely. "Hey."

"Hi Kurt." I said quickly sitting next to Blaine.

Kurt waved and looked over my face. "Hey. So Blaine, I know you don't want to leave the Warblers but you really should transfer to Mck-"

"Kurt." Blaine said roughly. "I need to tell you something."

The paler boy furrowed his eyebrows. "What?"

I watched him shut his eyes. "You know how we never go over to my house?"

"Yeah why?"

He squeezed my hand. "My dad doesn't like me being gay. He hates and sometimes our fight have gotten physically and he hurt me."

"Oh my god Blaine." He said with horror. "Have you called anyone?"

He ignored the question. "One night I got fed up and called Kelsey over just to get him off my back. And I did something I'm not proud of."

"What happened? Did you kiss or something?"

Blaine's eyes didn't meet his. "We had sex, twice."

"What? Blaine you're gay!"  
>"Baby I'm bi, I'm sure this time and I made a mistake and something happened."<p>

Kurt ran his fingers through his brown hair. "Oh what could possibly worse than this?"

I swallowed. "Kurt, I'm having B-Blaine's baby."

"This is a joke right?"

I shook my head. "I'm 9 weeks almost. I'm so sorry, I didn't mean for this to happen and neither did Blaine just-"

"You cheated on me."

Blaine looked up and his eyes were teary. "Kurt sweetie. I love you no."

"If you loved me you wouldn't have cheated." He looked furious.

"Kurt he was hurting me. I did it so he'd stop." Blaine lips were shaking.

Kurt's blue eyes glowed with anger. "I know and I hate that! But you lied to me why didn't you tell me?"

"I didn't want you to worry!"

I rubbed my stomach felt tears well up in my eyes. "Kurt I'm sorry, I already told Blaine that he didn't need to stay. We might be giving our baby up."

"I don't care Kelsey! You can't fix this with apologies! You're having my boyfriend's baby!"

Blaine reached for Kurt's hand. "I love you."

Kurt stood from the table and straightened his jacket. "Blaine, I just can't do this.'  
>"No." Blaine sounded horrified. "Kurt please just stay with me."<p>

He was teary eyed himself. "I'm sorry."

I watched the boy strut out of the restaurant and I turned to Blaine. "Blaine I'm sorry."

Blaine crumpled over and buried his face in his hands, "It's over Kelsey."

"No it's not he loves you!"

I felt his body quiver. "He's not going to take me back Kelsey. It's over. For good."

* * *

><p>AN: Aww! Kurt left Blaine. Do you think he'll come back? What about Blaine why do you think he's snapping at Kelsey, does he deserve another chance? What do you want to see?<p>

Do you think I could get three reviews this time?

Again sorry that this sucked I'm just really tired!


	22. Different

AN: Wow! Hey guys I'm so sorry that I took so long. Who knew AP classes meant a ton of homework :( But I'm back this chapter wasn't so good but I'll update this weekend and it will be better! 3 reviews?

Thanks Mandi

_Next time I'll be braver_  
><em>I'll be my own savior<em>  
><em>Standing on my own two feet<em>

* * *

><p>A tense silence hung in the air as Blaine and I sat in the examination room at my doctor's office. He was feverishly texting someone who I assumed to be Kurt. My mom was filling out paper work. I slipped off the table and walked over to him after I wiped the gel off my stomach from my ultrasound. I hugged him tightly.<p>

"Blaine?"

His hazel eyes barley looked at me. "What Kelsey?" his voice was tense.

"I'm sorry Blaine, I shouldn't have made you tell him I'm sorry."

"I needed to tell him." He said sadly as the door opened.

"Sweetie I filled out your paper work." My mom said handing me some papers.

I sat back up on the table. "Thanks."

"Sorry, I got held up with my last patient." My doctor said coming in.

I looked up. "Hey Dr. Carter."

"Kelsey how are you feeling?" She asked sitting on a stool.

I rubbed my stomach. "Sick but it's getting a little better."

She nodded and scribbled on a pad. "That's normal, you're nine weeks, that's the 3 weeks until end of the your first trimester."

"Oh, at Planned Parenthood they said I would start showing soon." I noted as I looked at Blaine who looked heartbroken.

"That's right. Has your waist thickened at all?"

My hands ran over my stomach. "A little bit."

She nodded. "Have you've been prescribed anything yet?"

I shook my head. "Not yet."

Dr. Carter flipped her prescription pad open and jotted something down and Blaine gave me a weak smile. "Get this filled out and refill it."

"You can just give it to my mom." I whispered.

My mom took the slip of paper and put it in her purse. "Kelsey swims competitively is she going to be affected by the baby?"

"How long does she swim?"

I counted in my head. "15 to 17 hours a week."

"You're going to have to stop. That kind of physical stress is bad for both of you."

My chest tightened. "But I have scholarships I need to rank this year."

"We'll figure out Kelsey don't worry." My mom said rubbing my back.

I slipped off the table. "Thanks Dr. carter see you next month."

Blaine grabbed my hand as I quickly left the room. The minute we were in the hallway I let the tears fall down my face. "Blaine my sc-scholarship. If I can't swim this year I'm going to loose everything. I've done this since 7th grade."

He sat down on the floor next to me. "You'll still into college Kelsey."

"No I won't! Even if I get in how can I go with a baby full time?"

He cringed slightly as my yelling. "It's going to be okay."

I stood up and groaned with exasperation. "How can you keep saying that Kurt left you, you're dad doesn't want anything to do with you, you're ditching the Warblers and I'm loosing everything I worked for."

He frowned at me. "You don't think I k-know that?" His voice was thick with tears. "You don't think I know that this baby is screwing everything up for the two of us? Yeah I know but I'm trying to make it better."

"By lying to me and yourself." I snapped

Blaine pushed himself up off the floor. "Well I don't see you doing anything to make this work."

I stood next to him. "I'm the one who's pregnant."

"Don't you see that I'm the one doing everything?" He hissed at me as he brushed past me and slipped into the driver seat of my car.

I crossed my arms. "And what exactly are you doing that I'm not?"

"Oh I don't know starting next week I'm working five hours at the mall to actually try and make some money for this kid, I'm constantly making sure you're okay and not upset and I'm dealing with my own father, Kurt breaking up with me."

I ran my hand threw my hair. "I never asked you to get a job!"

His hands gripped the wheel tightly. "Someone has to Kelsey. By the way have you ever even thought about how I feel?"

I looked down he was right I hadn't asked him how he felt.

"Let me answer that for you." He said between his teeth. "No you haven't you've been to busy your own damn feelings to ask how I feel."

I pushed my bangs from my eyes. "Blaine." I pleaded as I followed him through the house.

The boy walked into my bedroom and sat on my bed. "Do you know why I tell you it's going to be okay over and over again?"

"Why?" My voice was thin.

Blaine's eyes met mine for the first time. They were bloodshot and teary. "It's the only way I can deal with even thinking about having a baby without breaking down and crying."

His voice was so light and raspy it didn't even sound like him. "What do you mean?"

"Kelsey every time I look at you I feel so guilty. It's eating me alive, I ruined everything for both of us. If I hadn't been such a girl I could've taken my dad and never would've had to use you. I feel like a jerk, I can't even be man enough to deal with my dad, how the hell am I supposed to take care of a baby and you? I'm trying so hard Kelsey but I don't know what to do."

A ball of guilt formed in my stomach. "Blaine I no idea. You did what you had to you wanted to be safe, I agreed to sleep with you, and your dad Blaine, your dad's an asshole. You're amazing you're more of man than he is I promise. I'm sorry I've been such a bitch I'm just dealing with this too. But it's going to be okay you're right."

Blaine's lips pressed against my forehead. "God I hope so Kelsey."

"It will be."

Blaine and I both wiped our face dry and sighed. "Have you talked to Kurt?"

"Yeah he says he loves me but he can't be with me if he can't trust me."

I grabbed his hand. "Blaine I'm sorry I never-."

"Kelsey don't you're amazing and now that Kurt's gone I'm going to dedicate all my time to you and that baby?"

I felt myself melt. "You are?"

"Of course. I just don't want to be like my dad. I want to braver and a better father. I want to take care of myself."

I hugged him. "You are I promise."

"Next time Kelsey, I'm not going to use you." He whispered as he ran his finger though his dark hair.

I nodded and felt his other hand brush across my stomach. "I know. It's going to be okay."

"I'm going to be a better father than him, I promise." Blaine mumbled into my ear. "I'm going to be different."

* * *

><p>AN: So Kelsey loosing her scholarships, Blaine terrified to be a dad and wants to be better than his. What do you think of Blaine being scared? Would you want to see Kurt's thought about Blaine? Let me know! If I get at least 4 reviews I'll definitely update this weekend! :D<p>

PS: GLEE WAS AMZING LATS NIGHT! #Teamhummelberry


	23. Make It Work

AN: hey guys sorry I took so long I've been busy with tennis and homework. But I'm working on updating sooner! Anyways this chapter is the greatest but there drama in the next one. I hope enjoy and would mind leaving three or four reviews?

Thanks J

Seasons are changing  
>And waves are crashing<br>And stars are falling all for us  
>Days grow longer and nights grow shorter<br>I can show you I'll be the one

* * *

><p>Blaine sighed to himself as he walked across the driveway, balling his fists into his pocket to keep them warm against the late September air. He unlocked the door and walked into the kitchen and slipped off his shoes. It was the third week into school and in his case work. Throwing his jacket and school bag onto the table he walked into the living room and up the stairs. He had been working at Macy's after school on Mondays, Wednesday and Thursdays after school and on Saturdays on the weekend. He was also juggling schoolwork and Warbler's practice on Tuesday, Thursdays and Fridays. He yawned as he pushed the bedroom door open.<p>

"I'm home."

I looked up from my biology book and smiled. "Hey Blaine."

"Hey.' He said, flopping next to me. "What's up?"

I shrugged. "Doing some biology homework. How was work?"

Blaine shut his eyes. "Exhausting, all I did was folding shirts and restock shoes. I got all my homework finished though."

I rubbed his back. "You did?"

He nodded and I kissed his forehead. "How you feeling?"

"Pretty good, I got sick today during English though."

He frowned. "You did?"

"Yep." I sighed. "I think some people are realizing what's happening."

"Why?" He said through a loud yawn.

I stood up and pulled my shirt up. "I show through my swimsuit."

A small frown pulled at his face. "You swam today?"

I didn't look up. "Oh yeah."

"Oh." His voice was rough. "You're going to stop soon right?"

I rolled my eyes. "Yes Blaine God."

Blaine turned around from un-tucking the black shirt he had to wear to work. "What's your problem?"

"You're badgering me about swimming. It's annoying."

He sighed and crossed his arms. "Oh I'm sorry listening to what the doctor said is annoying you."

I bit my lip. "I don't see why I have to stop."

"Because it's bad for the baby." I could hear the anger creeping into his voice.

I stood from my bed and brushed past him. "Whatever."

His fingers brushed across my wrist. "Kels stop, what's wrong?"

"School, my coach, your dad, ever-"

Blaine held up his hand to cut me off. "My d-dad? What are you talking about?"

"He stopped by today and my mom invited him over for dinner and I was coming home from school and he tried to talk me into getting rid of it."

The color from Blaine's face softened. "He what?"

I shut my eyes. "He started talking about your future and how your taking over the Anderson law firm after college and 'the thing' in his words is going to get in the way of that and it would be a favor to you and that-" I stopped talking when I saw Blaine's face crumpled with hurt.

"The t-thing." His voice trembled.

I put my hand on his shoulder. "He didn't mean it li-"

"Yes he did." Blaine's voice deadpanned and he pulled his fingers through his hair. "You were there when we told him."

I shook my head. "Blaine he's an asshole. Just stop please."

I watched fall onto my bed and bury his face in his hands. "When is he coming o-over?"

"No idea." I whispered sitting next to him.

A groan escaped his lips and I laid my head on his shoulder. "I'm sorry I didn't mean to freak or anything. I just had a bad day."

I intertwined my fingers with his. "What happened?"

He looked at his lap. "I got chewed out today at practice. Kurt told Wes about you being pregnant and he went off. He called me immature, irresponsible, and idiot. He was like 'You deserve this, you cheated on Kurt with her and now you're going to have to take care of a baby and grow up.' Kelsey you have no idea how much I wanted to kill him. He chewed me out in front of all the guys and teachers. Nick and David won't even talk to me."

I hugged him tightly. "Blaine I- I'm sorry." Was all I could get out.

He stood up. "It's fine, whatever my friends are jerks."

We both sat there in silence until Blaine took my hand and regained his composure.

"Are you okay? I mean all I've done was complain. Are you okay?" His voice was shaking slightly.

I rested my hand on my stomach. "I'm doing okay. I told my coach today about what's going on."

Blaine cringed slightly. "You did?"

"Yeah and I'm not swimming this season which mean I'm ineligible for 2 of my offers."

The boy frowned. "You are?"

My breathing slowed down. "Y-Yeah and I'm scared to tell my dad, he's going to be pissed at me. And now, I can't swim anymore and I don't know what I'm going to do. I love swimming I've done since I was 7. I can't even get into the school I wanted to now."

I looked up to see Blaine staring at me sadly. "I'm sorry I'm so sorry."

"You didn't do it." I muttered.

Blaine took my hand and laid next to me. "I still feel bad."

I kissed his lips. "It's okay."

"Hey?"

I opened my eyes. "Hmm?"  
>"I talked to my mom today." He sounded actually okay with the thought of his family. "She wants us to come over tomorrow."<p>

I pulled the covers around me tightly and snuggled into Blaine's chest. "She does?"

"Yeah. She misses us."

I nodded. "Okay. Hey Blaine?"

"What?"

I turned to face him and stared into his hazel eyes. "I talked to my mom today about adoption."

"You d-did?"

I drew in a breath. "Yeah and I think I want to give the baby up."

"W-What but it's our baby.' Blaine said sitting straight up in bed.

I had a lump in my throat. "I know but do you really think even for a second that we can raise a baby?"

"Yes, we have money, our parents and our friends. We can take care of it." His voice wobbled.

I looked away from his sad puppy eyes. "Blaine I can't I just can't I want to go to college and have a career."

"You can do that! I'll watch the baby Kelsey and you don't think this baby's interfering with plans too? Well it is, but I'm not running away from my kid, I'm going to be a good dad Kelsey! It's my kid and I love them, I'm not handing him or her over to some strangers." He sounded like he was about to break down in sobs.

I looked at his hands which were shaking. "We'll get to see them."

Blaine stood up from my bed and grabbed his phone. "You know I'm not in the mood for this tonight. I'll see you after work."

I grabbed his hand. "No Blaine wait please."

"For what so you can tell me what a bad dad I'd be or how I can't even stand up for myself and how screwed up this kid's going to be?"

I furrowed my eyebrows. "What are you talking about?"

"My dad." He snapped. "He came to my job today!

"What?" I whispered as I ran my hand through my hair.

The Warbler was chewing his lip. "He came to me on my break and told me I'd better off if you got rid of it or gave it up. He said I can't be a dad."

"I didn't know if I-"  
>"It's okay. You didn't know, I didn't want to stress you out."<p>

I kissed him a little and smiled at him. "Are you okay?"

"I'm fine, I just, I want to be a good dad." He whispered as he looked at his shaking hands.

"You will." I said as yawn escaped my mouth.

He rolled onto his back touched my stomach. "What are you doing tomorrow?"

I shrugged my shoulders slightly. "No idea. I'll probably just do my homework."

He pushed some hair from my eyes. "I want to do something for you and I want to see my mom do you want to come?"  
>"Sure." I sighed. "I have nothing else to do."<p>

He smiled at me. "I'll come get you after work."

We held hands and I shut my eyes. "Okay."

Blaine heard my sadness. "Hey, I know we barely see each other but it's going to get better I promise."

He kissed me again. "It will?"

"I promise you it's going to get better. I love you and I'm going to make this work." He said quietly.

I nodded slightly. "I know you will I know."

He lips brushed against my temple. "It's going to work."

* * *

><p>AN: So what do we think about Blaine's stress load, Kelsey wanting to give the baby up and Blaine dad? Again sorry this sucked I'll update sooner! (possibly Monday or Tuesday) J Hope you enjoyed. Four review would be amazing.<p>

Thanks

PS: Ryan Murphy need to get his shit together Blaine's at McKinley and we barely see Blaine/Klaine get it together Ryan!


	24. Impossible To Find

AN: Hey guys! I'm back MUCH sooner than last time J So this chapter was better but I accidentally deleted without saving. I nearly cried so I re-wrote it in a rush. I'm sorry guys L I hope you like it though. Also last time no one really answered my question: Do you think Blaine and Kelsey should give it up. Why or Why not? Anyways I hope you enjoy! Please review could I get 5 for a Saturday update? BTW KELSEY'S NECKCALE IS ON MY PROFILE AND HERE

.

.

Enjoy :)

_Because tonight will be the night_  
><em>That I will fall for you<em>  
><em>Over again<em>  
><em>Don't make me change my mind<em>  
><em>Or I won't live to see another day<em>  
><em>I swear it's true<em>  
><em>Because a girl like you is impossible to find<em>  
><em>You're impossible to find<em>

_Secondhand Serenade_

* * *

><p>The next night I sat in the bathroom with my hair bush in hand and my phone on speaker on the counter. It was 7:00 and Blaine would be here in about ten minutes to take me to his mom's to talk and then to Breadsticks for dinner. He wanted to talk to me about something. I hand my brush through my hair and sighed. I was on the phone with Kim. Sydney had stopped talking to me for some reason. I tugged my brush again and looked at my phone.<p>

"So what does Blaine think about giving it?" Kim asked,

I rolled my eyes. "He doesn't want to. He says it's weird to give our baby to strangers and then never see her again."

"Her?"

I smiled faintly. "Blaine thinks it a girl. But yeah he's mad at me."

"I mean it's weird, but it is more your choice then his."

I pulled my bangs back onto my head and pinned them down. "Exactly."

"Hey, it'll be okay."

I turned around when I heard Blaine's soft humming coming up the stairs. "Hey Blaine's home. I'll call you when I get home okay?"

"Okay have fun. Bye."

"Bye." I hung up and Blaine cleared his throat.

I felt his arms slip around my waist and his hands brush over my stomach. "Hey Kelsey."

I turned around and kissed "Hey. You ready to go?"

"Yeah, let me change real quick."

I stood up. "Okay. Hey is it still raining?"

"Oh yeah. It's pretty hard.' He called over his shoulder.

I went downstairs into the living room and saw my mom watching the news. Something about a new congressional candidate named Sue. She was ranting about the arts sucking.. I snapped back to attention when my mom called my name.

"Hmm?"

She sat up. "Have you and Blaine decided yet? About the baby?"

I touched my stomach. "Not yet. We'll talk though.

"Okay just make sure you're both okay with it." She warned.

I slipped my oat on. "Okay we will. I'll be back later."

"Ready to go?" Blaine asked coming up behind me.

I sighed in relief. "Yeah, bye mom."

"What was that about?" Blaine asked as he started the engine a minute later.

I rolled my eyes. "God, my mom's been all uptight about adoption she keeps reminding me and asking if I'm sure."

"Are you?"

I leaned my head on the headrest. "Yes! I'm positive."

"Whatever." He muttered.

I opened one eyes and glanced at him. He was tense. "Are you okay?"

"I'm failing chemistry."

My stomach quickly tightened in knots. This wasn't Blaine. "What? It's your favorite class."

"I sleep through it. I'm exhausted Kels, Between work, school and the Warblers I can't stay awake." he sounded miserable.

I frowned this was partly my fault. "Blaine, I can get a job if you need me too. I'm-"

"I don't want you too. It's fine. I'll deal with it. I just need to grow up." He spat after slamming his car door shut behind him.

I opened mine and grabbed his open hand as we walked up onto his porch and he unlocked the door. We stepped inside and i hung my coat next to his just like I had done a thousand times before.

"Mom! Kelsey and I are here."

Emily floated into the room and smiled at us widely. "Hey guys."

Blaine hugged his mom tightly. "Hey mom."

"Hi." I said quietly as Greg walked into the room. I squeezed Blaine's hand tightly.

Greg stared over Blaine then me. His eyes stayed on my stomach for a few seconds. I wondered if he still thought we were making up me being pregnant. We all went into the living room and Blaine and I sat next to each other just like it was when we told them.

"So you wanted to see us?" Blaine asked, his hands were shaking.

Blaine's mom looked at me. "Yeah, I just wanted to see how you three were doing."

"We're fine." He answered quickly.

I sighed and tugged my tee shirt down again. I was barely showing but things still felt kind of tight. "Yeah we're good."

"Are you guys keeping it?"

Blaine and I answered at the same time. Me with no and Blaine with yes. His dad just rolled his eyes.

"You see that Emily. He's not even man enough to stand up to her."

I watched as Blaine frowned as he looked at his lap. "I am too. We just haven't decided yet."

Greg stood up and took his news paper with him. "Emily let me know when he leaves."

His mom waited until Greg was gone. "Ignore him. Now you guys haven't decided yet?"

"No. I want to give it up but Blaine doesn't want too."

He turned to me. "Of course I don't. It's our baby."

"I know."

His hazel eyes were filled with sadness. "K, please."

"We'll talk about it okay?" I promised.

Emily gave us a sad smile. "So Kelsey how have you been feeling?"

"I've stopped getting sick so much and I stared showing." I whispered happily.

"If you ever need anything you can just call okay?"

I nodded and looked at Blaine who looked exhausted.

"Well, Kelsey and I have dinner plans for tonight. So we'll stop by later."

She hugged up both. "Alright bye guys."

Blaine and I went to the door and Blaine tossed me my coat.

"Hey," I said slipping my coat on. "My mom wants you and Blaine's dad to have dinner with us Sunday."

Emily grinned at us. "Okay I'll see you then. Bye guys."

"Bye mom." Blaine barely mumbled as we left the house.

The ride to Breadsticks was nearly silent other than Blaine's yawning. When we parked the rain had stopped and Blaine and I intertwined fingers once more and walked into the restirring. My blood went cold when I caught a glimpse of Kurt and a dark hair couple in the back. I held my tongue as I slipped into the booth.

"Kelsey?" Blaine asked quietly as he slid in next to me.

I looked up from my menu. "Hmm?"

"Can I talk to you?" His voice trembled.

I turned to him. "Yeah what's going on?"

He inhaled deeply. "I know I haven't around much. I've been so busy with work, school and the Warblers. I know I've been short with you and I'm sorry."

"I get it. It's fine. And no you're not you've been sweet as ever."

He blushed a little and looked at me. "Did you know you're amazing?"

I shrugged. "Yes I did."

He faked a gasp. "And you're modest too."

I rolled my eyes playfully as I tucked my fingers into his dark gelled hair. "Always."

"But really Kelsey. There's something I've been meaning to talk to you about." Blaine smiled faded to a firm look.

"Yeah? What's up?"

He shut his eyes. "You're my best friend Kelsey. You've been there for me through everything. My coming out, Dalton., my dad. Everything, and now we're having this- this baby together and I want to be there for you."

I cut him off. "But you are."

"Yeah but. I barely see you and I don't like that. I want you too be happy. I want to make things better for you but I don't know how. I love you Kelsey, I really do. Finding someone like you is impossible. You're amazing. We're going to be parents and I want us too be happy. So starting now I'm going to be there for you. I'm going to spend more time with you and take care of you."

I put hand on his face. His eyes were teary. "You're amazing."

He smiled at me. "I want to be with you. I want us to be a family. I want you to know that I love you." He dug in his pockets and pulled out a small box.

My stomach dropped. He couldn't just do this. I mean I couldn't say no could I? I watched his hands shake as he pulled out a sliver chain with a small oval pendant on it.

"This is for y-you." He whispered as his arms slipped over my neck. I felt the cold chain hit my skin and his hands hook it together. I looked at it and there was an engraved K on it. There was always a diamond at the end of the K.

"It's beautiful." I breathed.

I felt Blaine's lips brush across my ear. "Like you are. Kelsey I want to be with you. I want to fix things for you."

I wiped my eyes. "I want you too."

Blaine pulled back his eyes were shining. "I love you Kelsey."

I held his hand tightly. "I love you too Blaine."

He hugged my waist firmly. "I'm going to make things better. I'm going to be there for you."

* * *

><p>AN: Well this chapter wasn't very good at all was it? Yeah sorry guys. But what did you think about Blaine being sweet to Kelsey? Next chapter we look into some drama with Blaine at school…. ;) Do you think they should give their baby up? Any suggestions? Leave some reviews please! I'll trying updating Saturday!<p>

Mandi

PS: Glee was amazing last night. Fix you was amazing!


	25. New Habits

AN: Hey guys I'm back! Here's new chapter all about Blaine's school life, he also dabbles with something dangerous! I hope you enjoy. BTW I'm so close to 70 reviews! Craziness do you think I could get there this update? Thanks guys enjoy!

_I don't want the world to see me _  
><em>Cause I don't think that they'd understand <em>  
><em>When everything's made to be broken <em>  
><em>I just want you to know who I am<em>

_Goo Goo Dolls_

* * *

><p>Monday morning Blaine groaned and opened his eyes slowly and looked around. His eyes stopped at Kelsey who was still asleep. It was 6:30 and he had to get ready for school. he yawned and slipped out of bed after kissing Kelsey. He got dressed gelled his hair and put on his uniform. He went downstairs and put some bread in the toaster and sat at the table and yawned loudly.<p>

"Are you working tonight?"

Blaine turned around and saw Kelsey standing the doorway dressed in black sweats and a blue tee shirt. "Yeah."

She frowned a little. "Oh okay." She walked over to him and wrapped her arms around him. "Never mind."

Blaine sighed and pushed her bangs out of her eyes. "What's wrong?"

The girl looked at her stomach. "My mom's taking me shopping today for some new clothes and I just thought you'd want to come."

"Oh I'm sorry. We can go this weekend too if you want." he offered as he slipped on his shoes.

Kelsey smiled widely. "Really? Thanks, I'm down to sweats now and they feel tight. I feel fat." She sighed as she rubbed her stomach.

He smirked and put his hand over hers. "You're pregnant. what did you except?"

"I hate you." She pouted as she wrapped her arms around his neck again. "You're an ass."

The Warbler rolled his eyes and laughed. "Love you too baby I'll see you tonight."

She nodded and kissed. "Okay. I love you."

Blaine kissed back and locked her fingers into her light brown hair. "I love you too."

They kissed one more time and Blaine picked up his school bag and his keys and got in his car and pulled out of the driveway. He turned on the radio and let his mind wander. He had a test in Trig on Friday and was getting the grade back today. He was nervous had been sleeping that class too. Another yawn slipped out of his mouth as he drove. He hadn't gotten any sleep last night, to be honest he hadn't slept for more than 4 hours in weeks. He'd been stressed with work, school, giving the bay up and his dad. Blaine parked his car in the student parking lot and got out and walked into the building and went to his chemistry class room where his teacher was sitting at her desk.

"Hey Mrs. Lewis can I talk to you for a second?" he asked, putting his best Warbler smile.

The older lady looked up. "Blaine, what's up?"

"That test we had last wee, I was wondering if I could retake it."

She sighed. "I would normally say yes but you've done nothing but sleep in this class."

Blaine expressed changing from a charming one to an upset one. "You don't get I've been busy, I've been busy with work and my kid and school's just kind of fallen to the back burner. Please can I make up the points at least?"

"Because I've had you as student since your sophomore year and I know you so well, I'll give you an extra credit assignment, butt I want in two weeks no exceptions."

The wave of relief rushed over him. "Thanks it'll be on time thank you."

"You're welcome now get to homeroom."

Later that morning during study hall Blaine was feverishly working on a paper for history when he head fell to his chest once again. His eyelids grew heavy. He felt his body jolt upright when he was hit in the shoulder. He glanced up and saw Wes staring at him.

"What do you want?" he grumbled, remembering how he embarrassed him in front the Warblers.

He rolled his eyes. "I was waking you up."

"Thanks."

Wes gave him a thumbs up before going back to his table. Blaine looked back down at his paper and put back in his binder. He glanced at Wes and thought about how he had been when he confronted him about Kelsey being pregnant.

_He had been coming through the door and into the library where the Warbler's practiced he was reading a text from his brother when Wes snatched his phone and tossed it on the couch._

_"Wes what the-" He started but was cut off when he was shoved._

_"You cheated on Kurt and got Kelsey pregnant?" He spat._

_Blaine felt himself pale when his friend looked at him. "What are you talking about?"_

_"Kurt told me! That's what you get for being such a jerk."_

_Blaine shoved him away. "Whatever you know what, I screwed up I know that but it's none of your business."_

_Wes simply rolled and walked away leaving Blaine to be battered with questions by his fellow Warblers._

Blaine was shaken by his flashback when the bell signaling to go to lunch rang. He gathered his stuffed followed Nick and Thad to the lunchroom and sat with them. He zoned out of their conversation until he heard Kelsey's name pop up.

"How's Kelsey?" Thad asked unsurely.

"Oh she's fine."

Nick and Thad looked at each other. "Are you okay?"

Blaine shook his head. "No, I'm exhausted, I work like 5 days a week after school and on weekends, plus Warblers and all this damn homework. I'm so tired."

Thad patted his back. "The good thing is our season ends in March."

"True." He said softly, he was looking at the other side the room where someone was motioning him to come over. "Who's that?"

His friends turned around and saw him. Nick frowned. "Oh that Dylan Wilder don't get mixed up with him."

"Why?" He asked as he pushed his lunch away.

"He sell drugs or something his dad's a doctor and he sell them back to people." Thad replied as he stood up. "I've got get to gym later guys."

"You're not really thinking of going over there are you?" Nick asked as he fidgeted in his seat.

The dark hair boy shook up. "Yeah, I'm just going to see what he wants."

"I'll talk you later just don't do anything stupid."

He laughed dryly. "I cheated on my boyfriend and got a girl pregnant all my stupid's dried up."

Nick laughed. "I'll see you tomorrow."

Blaine waved and walked over to the corner and Dylan walked over.

"What do you want?"

Dylan rolled his eyes. "Just come with me.'

Blaine followed the blonde haired teen into the bathroom and he locked the door after making sure it was empty. Blaine stood near the door feeling nervousness twist in his stomach.

"I've noticed you lately. I sit behind you in chemistry you're always out cold. What's up?"

He looked at his shoes. "I'm having a kid and I work and I can't stay up."

Dylan smirked. "I heard you in Mrs. Lewis's room this morning. You said you were exhausted which is why I have something for you."

"If it's a self help book about staying awa-" Blaine's sarcastic comment was cut off when he gasped when he saw Dylan pull out an orange prescription bottle of white pills. "What are those?'

"Don't ask, they keep you awake just take a few when you're feeling tired and the boost you right up." He explained as he shoved them in the shorter boy's hand.

Blaine looked at them. "I can't they could be dangerous."

"Please, my dad give them to people _all _the time. Just take them." he said with a drawl.

Blaine looked at the bottle and thought about all the time's he had fallen asleep and his grades before fishing out his wallet. "How much?"

"You're newbie give me 20 and if you want more we'll talk."

He quickly handed over the bills with shaky hands. "Thanks."

The boy mumbled back "No problem." As he counted his money and left the bathroom.

Blaine's mid raced, he had just bought drugs. He read the label he couldn't understand any of it. He unscrewed the bottle and poured to pills into his hand. Against his better judgment he popped them into his mouth and swallowed them dry.

"No can know about this." He muttered as he hid the bottle in his bag. "No one."

* * *

><p>AN: So yeah Blaine's school life is rough. What do you think of what he just did? Do think he'll keep up his new pill popping habit? Do you want to see Kelsey's school day? Anything thoughts? Well I hope you think it and I'll see you soon!<p>

Thanks

PS: Can I get to 70 reveiws? Please?


	26. Something's Coming

AN: Hey guys sorry for the wait I've been busy with school WARNING: This chapter sucks and I find it boring. But It's the best I've got tonight I'm tired. I hope enjoy it enough to review..

Something's coming, something good,  
>If I can wait!<br>Something's coming, I don't know what it is,  
>But it is<br>Gonna be great!

West Side Story

* * *

><p>Monday morning had come quicker than I wanted it too. I got out of bed and saw that Blaine was already gone from my bed. I slipped on a blue tee shirt and struggled to slip sweatpants on. I sighed irritated. I had just hit 15 weeks and I already felt fat. I brushed my hair up into a bun and put on some make up after brushing my teeth. I went downstairs and saw Blaine in the kitchen, he was dressed, his hair was gelled and was sitting at the table and yawned loudly.<p>

"Are you working tonight?" I whispered

Blaine turned around and saw me standing in the doorway "Yeah."

I frowned a little. "Oh okay." I walked over to me him and wrapped my arms around him and wrapped my arms around him. "Never mind."

Blaine sighed and pushed my bangs out of my eyes. "What's wrong?"

I looked down at my stomach and sighed. "My mom's taking me shopping today for some new clothes and I just thought you'd want to come."

"Oh I'm sorry. We can go this weekend too if you want." he offered as he slipped on his shoes.

I smiled widely as how willing he was to help. "Really? Thanks, I'm down to sweats now and they feel tight. I feel fat." I pouted fakely as I rubbed my stomach.

He smirked and put his hand over mine. "You're pregnant. what did you except?"

"I hate you." I laughed as I shoved him and wrapped my arms around his neck.. "You're an ass."

The Warbler rolled his eyes and laughed. "Love you too baby I'll see you tonight."

I nodded and kissed him. "Okay. I love you." I whispered

Blaine kissed back and locked his fingers in my hair. "I love you too."

We kissed one more time and Blaine picked up his school bag and his keys and got in his car and pulled out of the driveway. I sighed to myself as I put my shoes on. I was a little upset that Blaine couldn't come. I slipped my hoodie on and grabbed my stuff and went outside when I heard Kimberly honk. I got in and she looked at me.

"Morning preggers." She joked

I rolled my eyes. "Haha, very funny."

"I was kidding but I mean look at you." She said pointing at me. "It's like noticeable now."

I put my hand on my stomach. "I'm almost four months, of course it's noticeable."

"So did you tell Blaine about this weekend yet?"

I shook my head and shut my eyes. I had been working with my mom to find a couple to adopt our baby. I decided against telling Blaine right away but it was this weekend we were meeting Brandon and Alyssa, a couple from Pennsylvania who wanted to adopt. I opened one eye. "No not yet why?"

"You need to Kelsey, this is like big. You're talking to the people who want your baby." Kim exclaimed as we walked through the parking lot.

I looked at my shoes. "I know, he just wants to keep the baby and he's been stressed enough with work and school already. He's like failing three classes."

Kim nearly choked on her coffee. "What?"

"He doesn't sleep at all at night and he crashes during the day." I whispered as I walked into the school building. "I don't know what to do for him."

My friend frowned. "That's sad. We should figure something out at lunch."

I smiled, "Okay thanks." I felt my phone buzz in my back pocket.

Brandon and Alyssa just got into Ohio. They'll be here in a few hours. Tell Blaine!

I groaned. It was my mom. I ignored her text and said bye to Kim before going to my class. It was math. I zoned out. My mind was stuck on Blaine. I had woken up in the middle of the night last night and saw him laying next to me looking directly at the ceiling and biting his lip. He looked wide awake. I shifted slightly and he wrapped an arm around me. I stayed up for a half hour and he never fell asleep. I felt guilty. It was because he was so stressed.

"Kelsey?" I was broken out my trance when my teacher called on me. "Are you okay?"

I shook my head. "Yeah I'm fine."

I spent the rest my math class texting Kim trying to come up with a plan to help Blaine. I nervously ran my fingers over the necklace he gave me. I finished my class work and sat back and looked down at my stomach and thought the good and bad of giving up our baby. The good thing was that Blaine and I could do what we wanted to do with our lives instead of being held down by a kid, but the bad was our babies would go with strangers and Blaine would be mad at me. My thoughts were cut off by the bell. I gathered my stuff and left the room.

"Hey." Kim panted as she an up to me. "I thought of the perfect idea."

I opened my locker and looked at her. "You have?"

She nodded eagerly her curly hair bounced everywhere. "Yes!"

"What?"

"Okay." She said catching her breath. "Remember how you said he's always stressed and upset?"

"Yeah but I see how that-"

She cut me off. "I think you should do something really special for him, like have Kurt talk to him, or make him dinner or-"

I smiled widely before slamming my locker door. "Kurt! Kim I swear sometimes you're a genius."

"Don't you mean always." She said smugly

I rolled my eyes and laughed. "Sure, whatever. I'll see you at lunch."

She waved as I turned the corner and bumped into Sydney. "Watch it!" She snapped.

"What's your problem?" I asked as I picked my English book up.

She rolled her brown eyes. "I'm getting tired of your pity teen mom party you're having. It's getting old."

I shook my head. "Whatever."

Later that night after I had went shopping I was in my on my way to Lima which was about 20 minutes away from Westerville. I pulled up to Kurt's house or at least I hoped it was. had only been there twice, once to pick up Blaine when his car wouldn't start and the second time when I went with Blaine and Wes. I nervously pulled my coat on and walked up the stairs and knocked on the door with my fingers crossed. The door opened and a woman who looked my mom's age answered.

"I-Is Kurt h-home?" My voice shook.

She nodded. "You look familiar."

"Oh I'm Kelsey. I'm a friend of, um, Blaine's." I whispered.

Realization washed over her face and she looked at my waist. "Oh yeah, he's downstairs just through the kitchen."

I smiled a little and thanked her before walking through the hallway and down the stairs. I opened the door and went down into the basement and looked around and saw the paler boy at his desk. I cleared my throat.

"Kurt?"

He turned around and his face hardened when he saw me. "Oh, hi Kelly."

"It's Kelsey." I whispered. "Can I talk to you."

Kurt stood up and looked behind me. "Is _he _here?"

The way he said he made me frown. He sounded just like Blaine's dad. "No. J-Just me."

I watched him smile slightly. "Yeah come in."

I sat in a chair and sighed. "I want to start off by saying I'm sorry for everything. But you have to believe me that I never wanted to break you guys up or get preg-"

He cut me off. "I know. I'm not mad you just Blaine."

I looked at my hands. "Well, that's the problem. Blaine's been really stressed. He works at Macy for hours 5 days a week, has Warbler practice, plus me and school. He's failing 3 classes and he misses you."

Kurt's blue eyes showed no sympathy. "So?"

"Kurt, he was your best friend. I need your help. Please, I know you owe me no favors but please."

"I'll think it over and get back to you."

I shook my head. "Kurt please, he's so stressed, we're giving the baby up and he doesn't have anyone to talk too."

"I will text him sometime and see what happens." He said reluctantly.

I grinned and wrapped my arms around him "Thank you."

He smiled but only a little. "Welcome."

That night I laid in bed watching a rerun of Family Guy with my hands on my stomach. I looked up when I saw Blaine walk through the door. He actually looked like he had energy and was mildly happy. I sat up and smiled.

"Hey baby how was your day?" I asked.

He smiled. "Pretty good I wasn't so tired."

I looked at his face and he look guilty but I let it go. "Good."

He kicked of his shoes and laid next to me. "How are you?" He asked as he kissed my forehead.

"Okay I guess. Just tired."

Blaine smiled. "Oh. I can go to my room if your want to get some sleep."

I stretched my arms out. "It's fine."

I laid my head on his shoulder and smiled to myself. We were okay. He was happy and I was happy. Kurt was going to talk him and things were going to be okay. was sure of it. We were going to be okay. I could feel coming. I could feel it..

* * *

><p>AN: Well, that chapter absolutely sucked. I'm sorry I'm just tired so what did you think of Kelsey's talk with Kurt? When do you think she'll tell Blaine about Alyssa and Brandon? Any ideas? Could I get maybe 3 reviews? Thanks!<p>

Mandi!

PS: SOME BLAINE AND KELSEY FIGHTING WILL BE IN THE NEXT CHAPTER! Stay tuned


	27. It's Not Fair

AN: Hey guys sorry for the long delay. I had to fix my laptop I spilled water on the keys and it needed fixed. I'm sorry I made you wait. This chapter isn't very good but it has drama. Sorry it suck, I have a cold and I'm so tired. Please enjoy and review I'm so close to 100 it's crazy. Anyways I'll try updating Tuesday night!

Enjoy

_Somewhere far along this road, he lost his soul to a woman so heartless_

_Kayne West_

* * *

><p>The next afternoon I shifted from foot to foot as I waited in the main hallway of Dalton Academy. I looked at my phone and saw it was 2:56. Blaine would be getting out of class in four minutes. I rested a hand on my stomach and bit my lip. I felt my stomach turn over with nervousness, I was telling Blaine about meeting Brandon and Alyssa. The bell rang and I stood up looked out into the sea of blue and red tie and blazers. I saw Blaine's curly hair right away. He had a grin on his face, his tie was loose and hanging low on his neck and his shirt was untucked. He grabbed some blonde haired kid shoulder and whispered something to him. He nodded and walked away. I walked towards them and Blaine's eyes caught mine. He pushed through the people.<p>

"Hey what are you doing here?" He asked as he hugged me. "Are you okay, is it the baby?" He sounded a little panicked.

I shook my head. "No, we're fine. But can I talk to y-you?" My vice shook.

He looked at his watch. "Yeah I don't have practice for 20 minutes."

I looked around and saw some people looking at us. "Can we go somewhere less crowded."

Blaine turned around and Wes was staring us down. "Yeah, come.' he said taking my hand and leading me down a hallway.

I stood against the wall and looked past him. My hands were shaking. "I don't know how to tell you this." I whispered.

I watched his eyebrows knit together in confusion. "Babe what's going on?"

"You're going to be mad at me." I whimpered.

"No I'm not just tell me."

I inhaled deeply. "Brandon and Alyssa are in Ohio."

"Who the hell is that?" He asked as he step towards me.

I held his hand and stared at him. "The people who want to, who want to adopt our baby."

Watching Blaine's face crumple from confusion to sadness and then to anger made me get teary. "What?"

"They want to meet u-us." My voice was squeaky,

His hazel eyes narrowed on me. "We aren't giving the baby up!"  
>"We <em>can't <em>keep it! we just can't I have plans and a baby at 17 doesn't-"

"I have plans too Kelsey! But I'm being mature enough and not running away from my kid like you are!"

I rolled my eyes. "Who said I was running away? I'm doing what's best for my kid, I'm giving them a better life! With parents who have the money and can raise them."

I felt Blaine's grip on my wrist tighten a little, he looked heartbroken. "We can though, I have the money."

I swallowed hardly, my mouth was dry. "Have you ever though that I don't want too and that it's my choice because I'm the one who's pregnant?"

Blaine's face became flushed with pure anger. "So, what you're telling me is that I'm wasting my time and failing my classes, just so I can make money for a kid we're not even keeping!" He yelled at me. "Because if that's true, I should just get all my stuff out of your house and leave!"

I grabbed his hand. "Bl-Blaine no please. I'm scared."

"And so am I! I terrified that some girl is going to be too much of a fucking baby to take care of my kid!"

I shook my head and felt tears fall down my cheeks. "St-Stop it, stop yelling."

Blaine shut his eyes and then opened them. "No! Kelsey do you not understand that I want this baby. I've been treated like crap for years and the one time I'm really happy about something you go take it away!"

I shook my head. "Blaine I'm not trying to take it away from you!"

He began pacing the hallway as I wiped my face. "You know what Kelsey? I gave up my family, my grades, and my boyfriend for nothing! Maybe I should just sign the damn paper saying it's yours and get out of your way!"

I let out a whimper. "Blaine I need you. P-please don't do this."

He rolled his eyes. "Whatever."

I looked at my feet. "Can we talk a-about this?"

"About how you're giving away our kid? What's to discuss. Kelsey always has to get her way and that's final isn't it?"

His words felt like a knife to the chest. "I'm sorry."

Blaine picked up his bag. "Sure you are. I'll see you later."

I stood there speechless and watched Blaine stomp away. I shut my eyes and felt tears slip down my face. He wasn't going to forgive me.

Blaine stomped down the hallway and felt the anger running through his veins. He couldn't stand her! Who the hell did she think she was giving up _their_ baby to complete strangers. He ducked into the bathroom and pounded his fist against the wall a few times. He pulled away and his hand throbbed. He slid down the wall and let angry sobs come from the back of his throat. That was his kid and no one else's. It's not like he planned for a kid or anything, but he still wanted it. He wiped his face off and stood up. He had screamed at her. Normally he would've felt bad about that but right now he didn't care. He held on to either side of the sink and turned on the hot water and splashed his face. His hands were shaking.

"Fuck." He muttered as he dug through his bag. He opened the orange bottle and looked at the small white pill in his hand he put it in his mouth and swallowed. He took a few deep breaths and opened the door and made his way to the practice room. He put his bag down and walked into the room.

"You okay? You rough." David asked once he noticed him.

Blaine shook his head and sank into a chair. He picked at the sleeve of his blazer, he glanced up when David and Nick walked over to him.

David spoke first. "I saw Kelsey after school did something happen?"

He nodded. "She doesn't want i-it." Blaine choked.

"What do you mean?" nick sat next to him.

Blaine clenched his fists. "She's giving it up and I don't even have a choice."

Nick went to speak but was cut off when Wes came him. He said hi to a few people and glanced at Blaine. He just rolled his eyes.

The rest of practice consisted of running through vocals for "Moves Like Jagger" by Maroon 5 with Blaine as the lead Once they had finished the other council members gave them feedback. Blaine was now on his way out of school when he heard Wes talking with Jeff.

"He's all wrapped up in his fucking drama with Kelsey that he's not even trying. I feel bad but can he at least pretend he's good."

Blaine felt anger run through him. He wasn't in the mood for this. He dropped his bag and turned around and stormed towards him.

"I'm not in the mood for this shit today. If you're going to talk about me at least have the balls to do it in my face." Blaine shouted as he shoved his.

Wes stumbled backwards and rolled his eyes. "Stop your freaking pity party! We all now you knocked up a girl and you cheated on Kurt and now your fucked over! No one cares.' Wes shouted back as he shoved the shorter boy. "If we should feel bad for anyone its Kurt! You cheated on him twice. I feel bad for Kelsey to having to put up with a smug bastard like you."

The curly haired boy hit him across the face. "Who died and made you in charge of judging me! I know I screwed up but I'm actually doing something to stop it!"

Blaine's face crumpled in pain as Wes's fist made full contact with his jaw. He shoved him away. "You know what Wes? Be mad at me fine. I don't care!"

"Whatever you can talk to me when you stop your self pity."

Blaine rolled his eyes and picked up his bag, walked out the building and shut himself in his car. Tears fell down him face. This was the worst day of his life. He lost his best friend and was hated by almost all the Warblers. Then there was Kelsey. She was giving up their baby. She was giving his daughter or son away to total strangers. It wasn't fair.

Blaine bashed his head against the steering wheel. He hated Wes he was such an asshole, he hated his parents and he officially hated her. She was heartless. She was taking his kid away. It wasn't fair.

* * *

><p>AN: Well that was dark. Who do you think is right about giving the baby up? Blaine or Kelsey? What about Wes being a jerk, any thoughts? And how about Blaine's new habit? I hope you enjoyed.<p>

Review please and I shall se you Tuesday! J

Thanks


	28. In Too Deep

AN: Hey guys it's a day late I'm sorry. I came home yesterday at 4 and fell asleep until 9:30 and just didn't feel up to it. But it's here now! There's slight Klaine in this one. I hope it's okay! I have BIG twist coming up! Enjoy! SOrry it's so short

Everyone knows

I'm in Over my head

Over my head

With eight seconds left in overtime

She's on your mind

The Fray

* * *

><p>I was a wreck. That was the angriest I had seen Blaine towards anyone other than his dad. I was clutching the steering wheel and I felt my body shaking. He couldn't leave me, he just couldn't, I didn't want to keep it but I didn't want him to leave me either. I killed the engine of my car and got out slowly. I walked into the house and my dad was at the kitchen table.<p>

"What happened? Are you okay?" He asked as soon as he saw my tearstained face.

I shook my head. "Bl-Blaine and I had fight."

"About what?"

I wrapped my arms around my body. "He doesn't want to give the baby up. He wants to keep it."

My dad hugged me. "It's your choice not his. I'll talk to him if you want me too."

I hugged him back and set my bag on the table. "I'm going to talk m-mom."

He nodded and I went upstairs to my parents room and opened the door. "M-Mom can I talk to you?"

"Yeah what's wrong." She asked as I sat down.

I bit my lip. "Blaine and I got into a fight."

"About what?"

"About giving the baby up for adoption. He doesn't want to and he says he's wasting his time working for a baby we're not even keeping." I cried. "I don't know what to do mom."

My mom held me tightly. "I can't tell you what to do Kels, you and Blaine are the only ones who can make that choice, but if you want to you and Blaine need to talk about this."

I felt my face become sticky with tear and I rubbed my stomach. "He hates me! He can't hate me mom, I love him so much and I don't want him to be mad at me."

"I hate seeing you like this, you need to talk to him, not right now just wait for him to calm down."

I rubbed my stomach. "O-Okay."

My mom hugged me once more, "Go lay down you look tired."

I got up. "Thanks mom."

She smiled and went into my bedroom and locked the door. I pull my knees up to my chest and let a sob come from the back of my throat. I wrapped my arms around my body and let myself break down. I kept seeing Blaine's face twitch with anger. He threatened to leave me. It's not my fault I didn't want to be do a mom. He just couldn't hate me. I just couldn't. I reached behind my neck and my fingers shook as I took off the necklace he gave me. I set it on my nightstand and wiped my face again. He was done with me I just knew it..

xxx

Blaine Anderson's car came to a quiet halt. He was shaking slightly as he knocked on the door. When it opened he saw the taller teen he barley knew staring at him. He looked angry.

"I-Is Kurt home?" He whispered.

Finn nodded. "Kurt the door!"

Blaine peeked inside and watched as he turned the corner not looking up. "Who is it. The Avon lady isn't coming until ne-" He paused. "What do you want?"

"I need h-help." He said his voice just a above a whisper.

Kurt stared at his face in horror. "Fine, come in."

He waked inside and followed Kurt downstairs into the bedroom where they had spent countless hours together. He sat on the couch and Kurt handed him a rag. Blaine was silent, he as still shaking with anger from his fight. Kurt sat there watching the dark haired boy shaking, looking like he might cry.

"What happened to you?" He asked as he handed him an ice pack. "Did your dad..?" He trailed off.

"Wes and I got into a fight." He explained pressing the icepack to his eyes and holding the rag to his lip. "About Kelsey and how I need to start growing up, he kept taunting me about her."

"Oh. what's going on with you guys?"

He shut his eyes. "I'm pissed at her. She's giving the baby up."

Kurt frowned. "You don't want her too?"

Blaine felt salty tears build up. "N-no! It's my baby I love them, I don't want my baby growing up wondering why they weren't good enough for me to keep them. It's kid I want them to know I love them. Kelsey doesn't even care."

"Blaine, I I'm sorry. I had no idea." Kurt whispered as he hugged him. "Have you talked to her?"

"I've tried and all se does is tell me she had plans and that a baby won't fit into her plans. Now she wants me to meet some damn couple who wants to take our kid! She came to Dalton and confronted me about it! Then she told me that she didn't want a baby at all now. I'm wasting my time with her, I'm failing all my classes, I'm working at a job I can't stand, I lost my life all for a baby we're not even keeping! I love her so much but she's driving me crazy!"

Kurt sat there confused as he watched his ex who was usually happy crumpled over in tears and cry. He kept gripping his hair and banging the side of his head. He choked out another sob. The pale boy shook his head and thought about Wes had told him how annoyed he was with Blaine and his arrogance and cheating. Watching Blaine cry like this broke his heart. He sighed.

"It's going to be okay." He promised.

Blaine whimpered. "How Kurt? After the baby Kelsey's never going to want to see me again and then my dad's going to want me to go back to his house and I can't stay there Kurt. He's going to kill me Kurt. He's g-going to strangle me."

"No he won't you'll be 18 next year, you be okay. Quinn gave up her baby and she's fine."

Blaine rolled his eyes. "Whatever."

Kurt hugged him. "You'll be okay. If you need to talk I'm here."

The dark haired Warbler hugged Kurt. "Thanks."

"No problem." he smiled

Blaine handed him the ice pack back and left the basement feeling a little it wasn't until he stepped into the Burke's living room that he felt stressed.

"Blaine we need to talk." Steve said from the couch.

He jumped. "Y-Yeah?"

"Sit."

Reluctantly Blaine sat on the couch and Steve glared at him. "Y-Yeah?"

"When you and Kelsey told us that she was pregnant you promised to me that you would go along with whatever she said and today she came home a mess. She said that you yelled at her told her that you wanted to keep the baby. You know she doesn't! You've already ruined her life enough and now this? "

Blaine held up his hands. "Sir, it's my kid too, I have just a much of a right to want to keep it. I-"

"You're living in my house, eating my food, you got my daughter pregnant and now you're hurting her. What's next are you going leave her?" He spat at him.

"If we're not keeping it I don't see why I should bust my ass working 9 hours and failing school." Blaine said rolling his hazel eyes.

Steve stood up. "Get out of here. Go upstairs and apologize to her now!"

"Whatever.' He muttered as he usher himself off the couch.

Blaine went upstairs and walked past Kelsey's door and heard her crying. He went into his room and flopped onto his bed. He found that Kelsey had tossed her necklace on his bed. He threw across the room and buried his face in the pillows. He was in too deep. He ruined everything, his hands shook and his chest felt tight. He lost Kelsey, Kurt and now his baby. It was hopeless. He had too change her mind, he had to do something. This couldn't happen it just couldn't.

* * *

><p>AN: Kurt and Blaine FINALLY talked! What do you think Kelsey will say when she find out about Blaine fist fight and his pills? Any ideas? Blaine's dad will be in the next chapter!<p>

Stay tuned!


	29. Conflicted

AN: Hey guys sorry for not updating forever! I've been busy but here's a new chapter it's kinda weird but I had WB. Anyways enjoy there's major Kelsey and Blaine fluff! (BTW Can anyone this of a name to call them? Like how every couple on glee has a name. They need one J ) I hope you enjoy! Reviews are loved!

**And there is so much we don't know**  
><strong>So we love and we hope that it holds<strong>

**The Fray**

* * *

><p>It was a Friday morning and the air was cold. I sat up in bed and glanced at the clock and saw that it was just after ten. We had the day off, I rolled out of my bed and shuffled to the bathroom. I paused when I saw Blaine standing at the sink, holding onto it and shaking. I bit my lip and he saw me. I gasped a little his eyes were red and puffy, but one of his eyes was purple and his lip was puffy. His hazel eyes were dull and his skin was blotchy and unshaved. His looked over me.<p>

"What happened to your face? Did your dad-?" I trailed off and touched his face.

He winced and pulled back. "I don't see why you care." He spat, his voice was scratchy.

"Blaine please." I whispered.

He pushed past me. "No, it was Wes."

I caught his hand as he walked by. "Wes, why?"

He ignored me and walked to his room and shut the door, I opened the door and walked into the room. Blaine was face down on his bed. I looked around, the room was a mess, I cleared my throat and rested my hands on my stomach. He groaned.

"Kelsey, go away. I don't want to talk to you." He muttered.

I sat on his bed. "I-I'm sorry. Just tell me what's going on with you."

"Well for one I'm dying in the inside, my parents and my best friends hate me and you-" He stopped himself.

I reached for his hand but he pulled back like I was going to burn him. "Blaine, I know you're hurting but so am I. You don't think I'm going to be sad when we give it up? I'm going to be miserable but I know that it'll be okay because our baby's going to have better life."

"Yeah but what if they wonder why they weren't good enough to keep them?" He choked. "I couldn't deal with that guilt."

I sighed. "We'll get to see them, it'll be an open adoption."

Wiping his eyes Blaine turned to me. "They need to live in Ohio, that's the only way I'll agree."

I frowned, I could tell his heart was breaking with every word, I grabbed his hand and squeezed. "Okay."

He wrapped his arms around me. "When are they coming?"

"We're meeting them at the adoption place at one-thirty.' I whispered as I laid next to him.

Blaine rubbed my stomach. "Do you know when we find out the sex?"

I shook my head. "Google said 18 to 22 weeks I'm 15 and a half now."  
>"Oh." Blaine wrapped his arms around my waist we were quiet for a few minutes. "I love you."<p>

I smiled. "I l-love you too."

He rested his head on my shoulder. "Don't you have a doctor's appointment today?"

"Yeah." I murmured "In a half hour."

He stood up and pulled his shirt over his head and went to his closet and put a navy long sleeve shirt on and pulled some jeans. I sat up and put my hands over my stomach. I watched Blaine spray himself with cologne and try to rub the puffiness from his eyes. He winced at his black eye. I stood and wrapped my arms round his waist.

"It's okay." I whispered.

He looked at me in the mirror. "I'm going to miss them."

His voice was so quiet and scared. "I am t-too."

Blaine crumpled onto the bed. "We're going to miss everything. Their first steps, words, everything."

I hugged him. "Blaine I know b-"

He cut me off. "I want to name them. We get too. They're t-taking it we get to name them."

I shut my eyes and kissed his forehead. "Okay."

Blaine's lips pressed onto mine and he titled his head. I wrapped my arms around his neck and he put his hands on my hips. I pulled back from Blaine and stared at him and with a small smile. I grabbed his hand and sighed. He hugged me tightly.

"I'm in love with you." I said quietly.

I heard Blaine's breathing stop. "You are?"

"Yeah." I nodded. "I'm pretty sure that I am."

His eyes lit up and he grinned. "I'm in love with you too."

I hid my face in his neck and he rubbed my back. That was the first time I had ever told him that. It felt good to tell him. I smiled to myself and felt a wave of relief wash over me. We made up and he said he was in love with me. He smiled and I grabbed his hand and led him downstairs into the living room and flipped on the TV. I pulled Blaine next to me and laid my head on his shoulder. He sighed and wrapped his arms around me. We laid in silence and watched TV for a while. I glanced at Blaine when his phone rang.

"Hello?" He said as he answered.

I couldn't hear the voice on the other but Blaine's face got serious.

"No, I don't know why you care so much."

I squeezed Blaine's hand and heard muffled shouting.

"Fine, whatever." he huffed as he hung up. "My parents want to come meet them."

I frowned. "Are they? They don't have too."

"Yeah." Blaine said shaking his head. "I don't want them too but my mom really wants to be there."

He looked upset just thinking about seeing his dad. "It'll be okay. Just focus on Brandon and Alyssa and us."

Blaine looked up from slipping his shoes on. "Are you sure? You know how my dad is."

I picked up my keys. "Positive."

"Thanks Kels."

I shrugged. "No problem."

**_..._**

At the doctor's office I filled out the paperwork and they weighed and gave me a normal check up. Blaine and I were now sitting in the exam room. This was the first appointment without my mom since we found out. Blaine was sitting next to me holding my hand and the doctor's eyes were on the screen.

"The baby looks perfectly fine a little small but you're young so it's normal."

I smiled at my baby, you could see it's profile and little nose. Blaine was grinning showing all his teeth. I wiped my eyes with the back of my hand.

"When do we know if it's a boy or girl?" Blaine asked quickly.

She looked at the screen then us. "Probably your next appointment."

"Really?" I asked as I gripped Blaine's hand.

"Yeah, while I have you here have you thought about feeding are you just going to bottle feed?"

The smiles faded from both our faces, Blaine immediately started wringing his hands together. I swallowed the lump in my throat.

"Oh, um, we aren't keeping the baby."

The doctor gave a small smile. "Oh. So I'll see you in 3 weeks?"

I wiped the gel of my skin and pulled my shirt back down over my belly. "Yeah. How many people can come next time?"

"Up to six including you two." She smiled as scrawled her name on my chart.

Blaine handed me my coat. "Thanks."

"No problem." The doctor left the room and I sighed.

"Kels?" He whimpered.

I didn't look up. "Hmm?"

"I c-can't do this. It's our baby it's beautiful."

A small smile spread across my face. "It is."

"Can we just meet them first and them think about it?" Blaine was shaking.

"Yeah.' I muttered as I hugged him.

The boy's arms snaked around my waist. I squeezed my eyes shut. This was our baby and it was beautiful. I held onto Blaine and bit my lip and felt my cheeks become damp. I was confused. I gripped Blaine's chest and shook my head. I didn't know what I was going to do. I had no idea.

* * *

><p>AN: So Kelsey's having second thoughts now and Blaine's trying to agree with her even though it hurts him. Do you think their baby should be a boy or girl.! 4 reviews? Next update will by much sooner I swear! What do you think of this chapter?<p>

Let me know J


	30. Changes

AN: Hey guys, sorry I took forever I've been lazy and busy with school. But here's a chapter and we meet Brandon and Alyssa. And Blaine hangs out with Dylan again.. Btw this weeks Glee was amazing! I hope you enjoy! PS: I'm working on one shots and a new story!

Try to understand that I'm  
>Trying to make a move just to stay in the game<br>I try to stay awake and remember my name  
>But everybody's changing<br>And I don't feel the same

Keane

* * *

><p>I clasped Blaine's hand as we stepped into the adoption agency and saw my mom and dad talking to an older lady. The smiled at us and Blaine bit his lip and turned to me.<p>

"I'm not so sure about this Kay. I mean what if they're weird?"

I shook my head. "We have 5 months. We have t-time."

"Madison this in my daughter Kelsey and her boyfriend Blaine. Guys this is your adoption agent."

I smiled and shook her hand. "Hey."

"Hi Kelsey." She shook Blaine's hand as well,

We followed my parents down the hall and into a small room. Blaine and I saw them at the same time. Brandon and Alyssa were sitting on the couch and smiling at us. Brandon was a skinny brown haired guy who looked like a bird and Alyssa was a somewhat pretty redhead. They looked a little younger than my parents. I immediately put my free hand on my stomach.

"Kelsey, Blaine, this is Brandon and Alyssa Adkins." Madison announced as we sat down.

Blaine and I sat still. I waited for him to say something but when he didn't I sighed and leaned across the table.

"Hi." I whispered.

"Hey Kelsey I'm Alyssa."

I shook her hand sat back on the couch and interlocked my fingers with Blaine's. He gripped my hand and I could see how tense he was. Madison cleared her throat.

"So what we're here to do today is to get any worries out of the way. You guys can either stay in here with Kelsey and Blaine or step in the hall."

I couldn't even look at my parents. "Can you g-go n the hall?"

They quickly left the room and Blaine immediately cooled down.. "Thanks.' He whispered.

"So do you know if it's a boy or girl?" Brandon asked.

"No. I find out in three weeks but it's healthy."

"That's good. So how are you?" Alyssa asked.

I shrugged. "Okay I guess. Just trying to deal with this in the best way for everyone."

"Why do you want my kid?" Blaine asked suddenly. "Do you really want kids or do you just want to close our baby off from me and Kelsey?'

I squeezed his arm. "Blaine, that was rude."  
>"No. I get it." Brandon offered. "Lyss and I can't have kids and we just want to give a kid a good home and parents. And no we're not closing anything off."<p>

Blaine stared at him. "We get to name our baby and I want pictures, and videos and to know what he or she's doing. I want to see _my _kid."

Alyssa looked uncomfortable and I chewed my lip and wrung my hands. "We want to be in their life."

"Of course you can be but Brandon and I don't want our son or daughter to have mommy or daddy issues. We were thinking you could be family friends and visit twice a ye-"

I could hear Blaine's perfect teeth grind together. "Your son or daughter? Mommy and daddy issues? The last time I checked we were the parents."

"I'm sorry can I just have a second with Blaine." I begged as I stood up.

They all nodded and I drug him out of the room and past my parents who had just been joined by his and into a bathroom.

"What the hell is your deal?" I demanded.

Blaine crossed his arms. "What do you mean?"

"What do I mean? You're in there integrating them! They won't want to adopt anything from us if you act like an asshole! Do they want us out of the picture? Yeah, but that's only couple who was interested." I stressed as I felt my face grow warm. "They're the only one and I can't screw this up."

Blaine was shaking. "I don't care. We should keep the baby if they don't want us."  
>"No!" I screamed. "I don't want to be a mom right now, I have no intentions of letting that happen."<p>

He inhaled and exhaled rapidly. "Then what are we going to do? What can I do?"

"Go say you're sorry to them."

He snickered. "No way."

I shoved him. "Blaine please just do this. For m-me."

"You can't give a baby up for adoption if both the mom an dad sign the forms. I'm just not going to sign." He whispered.

My stomach flip flopped. "Blaine Anderson I swear if you even try that I'll _never _speak to you again."

Blaine pushed past me. "Whatever."

I grabbed his wrist. "No I'm for real. I'm just as confused as you are after seeing our baby today. It's beautiful and I'm not going lie I don't what I want. I just want our kid to have a good life. If you really love them you'd want that too." I whispered as I opened the door and left him standing there shaking.

Twenty minutes had passed since the giant meltdown between Blaine and I. Alyssa and Brandon had left and told Madison that they were reconsidering us. I standing with my parents and Blaine's. I shifted my weight from foot to foot and sniffled, my face felt sticky and warm. My mom was rubbing my shoulders. I felt my phone buzz in my back pocket and I pulled it out and opened the new text from Blaine.

Hanging out with Dylan, don't know when I'll be home.

I rolled my eyes and told I didn't care what he did. "Mom we can just go Blaine left."

She frowned at me. "Okay I'll see you at home."

I grabbed my keys and went to my car and banged my face against the steering wheel. He was ruining my life, he couldn't' t just force me to keep the baby. It just wasn't fair and now he just left without telling me anything. I thought I was in love with him but after today, I'm just not so sure.

...

"And she just starting crying and whining at me." Blaine groaned as he came back from the fridge with a beer.

He was Dylan's house with one of his friends who he didn't know. Blaine sat next to them and watched the boys pass around cigarettes. Dylan laughed Blaine's story.

"Just leave her dude. She's running you ragged. You're not even keeping the kid anyways why work?"

"Because.' Blaine started as he shoved a cigarette between his lips. "If do keep it we'll need money. I work at fucking Macy's its so boring all I do is fold shirts."

One of Dylan's friends sighed. "I would leave her, no lie. She sounds like a bitch."

He smiled a little but felt guilt eat away at him. "She's sweet."

"Whatever man,." Dylan turned to Warbler. "You need anything?"

Blaine new what anything meant. "Yeah, something to keep me up."

"What I gave you ain't working?" He asked, letting his slight southern accent come out.

" A little but I crash later." He explained. "Can you hook me up?"

The blonde smirked. "Josh and I can hook you up with something. It's like hardcore though."

"Don't care.' Blaine began slurring. "I just want forget her."

A few minutes later Dylan, Josh and Blaine were all standing in his dad's office. Blaine was holding two pill bottles in his hands. Dopamine it read. Blaine didn't know what it meant and he didn't care right now. He just this day to be behind he wanted to forget it all.

"I want this to be over with." He told them. "I want things to stay the same."

* * *

><p>AN: So Blaine's buying more pills and just blowing off Kelsey and adoption. Kelsey's terrified of being a mom and Brandon and Alyssa are reconsidering adoption. What do you think should and will happen between Belsey? I hope you enjoyed! Reviews are much loved. I'll update sooner! I swear..<p>

MTG

PS: Blaine and his dad will be having drama soon!


	31. Nothing

AN: Hey guys sorry for the delay. I've been busy with school as usual. This chapter's a tad short but it's going to be part 1 and part 2 so yeah.. There's drama I know it's really bad it's like 1 am.. I hope you enjoy let me know what you think!

**I got nothing**  
><strong> I wanted words but all I heard was nothing<strong>  
><strong>Sometimes love's intoxicating<strong>  
><strong>You're coming down, your hands are shaking<strong>  
><strong>When you realize there's no one waiting<strong>

**The Script**

* * *

><p>It was a quiet Saturday morning in the Anderson house on the north side of Westerville. Blaine's parents, my parents and myself all sat in the living room. I rubbed my puffy eyes. I'd had barley stopped crying since yesterday's debacle. I hadn't seen Blaine since I left him alone in the bathroom and I hadn't heard from him since his text telling me not to wait for him. I took the cup of coffee that Emily was holding out to me. I smiled a little at her and sipped on it.<p>

"He should be here soon. He said he was coming." His mom said. "And again, if this is what Kelsey wants to do he'll sign the paperwork."

"He said he's not." My voice cracked. "And if you haven't noticed Blaine has a knack for be stubborn."

Greg cleared his throat. "I'll get him too."  
>I could hear the threatening tone but i didn't care. I sighed heavily and rubbed my belly. We sat there a few minutes before the door opened and shut. I looked up and wrinkled my nose at the stench wafting through the room. Blaine staggered in, his hair was frizzed, there was a stain on his shirt and he had sunglasses on. He smelt like alcohol.<p>

"Bl-Blaine?" I whispered.

He didn't respond to me. "What do you want?"

Emily stood up. "Blaine Everett Anderson. Where have you been?"

"Dylan's." His voice was scratchy. "What does _she _want?"

I rolled my eyes. "What do I want? I want you to grow up and start acting like an adult."

"If you haven't noticed Kelsey I have no reason to stay with you we're giving the baby up anyways." He said harshly. "So excuse me for having some fun."

I bit my lip. He was entirely right, but I was not going to admit that anytime soon. "Blaine you know that I'm just as scared as you are. I know you don't want to give the baby up but I need you."

He folded his toned arms over his chest. "I'm not signing anything."

"Yes you a-are!" I cried. "It's my choice not yours. I'm the mother!"

"Yeah and I'm the father." He spat. "Newsflash Kelsey you're not the only one who wasn't ready for this but at least I'm not being some whiny bitch about it."

My jaw dropped. "I'm not trying to be. I'm doing what's best for all of us!"

His eyes flickered with anger. "If I'm included in all of us you're so wrong. If it's such a damn pain for you to think of other why can't you just sign your right over to me and I'll just take care of them?"

I was silent. I hadn't thought of that. "You'd want my help. No I already told you I have things planned out."

"I can do by myself. If you haven't noticed I've been basically taking care if myself for year." he cast his dad a dark look.

I shook my head. "No, you just left yesterday and you got fucking wasted. How could you take care of it?"

"It was one night. God, I don't even know why I asked you to sleep with me." He yelled at me as he stepped closer. "Everything's messed up now."

"Trust me." I scoffed. "If I could take it back I would."

Blaine was trembling. "Don't flatter yourself it was just to get my dad off my back."

I looked at my parents who looked confused. I ran my hand through my hair. "You know what Blaine? I'm done just get all of your stuff out my house I'm done."

"Don't even think that you're staying here. I don't want you to bring anymore drama into this house.' His dad said firmly.

The range of emotion on Blaine's face scared me. He went from rage, to confusion then to fear in ten seconds. He whirled around. "W-What?"

Greg stood up. "You heard me. I don't want you here. You've caused this family enough trouble. First being gay, then Kelsey and now you're baby drama. I don't want that in my house."

Blaine's hand were curled into tight fist. "You know something none of _this _would have happened if _you_ had been such a homophobic asshole about everything. So technically this is all your fault."

I watched Blaine's dad swallow and his hand twitch. "Don't talk to me like that."

"No D-Dad it's true. This your fault if you hadn't been such a jerk I wouldn't be in this mess."

His dad rolled his eyes. "Yeah sure it is."

Blaine's was shaking with anger. "Fine, if no one want me fine. I'll just go."

I felt guilty as I watched Blaine clutch his keys. "Blaine wait-"

He turned to me. "Just save it Kelsey. I'll see you around."

I heard the door slam and I grabbed my coat and told Emily I was sorry. I went outside and walked to my parents car and looked up and down the street. I caught Blaine's sliver car turned the corner. I slipped into the backseat and buried my face into my hand. I was stupid to kick Blaine out. I didn't want him to just go like that but I didn't want him around if he was going to treat me like this. I swallowed the lump in my throat I had to do something to fix this.

"He's not answering." I mumbled hopelessly as I hung up a few hours later.

My mom rubbed my back. "It'll be okay. He's probably just trying to calm himself down he was really worked up."

I wiped my eyes. "Y-you're right he's was upset."

My mom sat down next to me on my bed and put her hand on my stomach. "It's not a bad idea you know."

I furrowed my eyebrows. "What isn't?"

"Blaine keeping the baby." She whispered. "He obviously doesn't want to give him or her up. He loves them and you. He'd be a good dad."

I shook my head. "I know he would be but I don't want anything to do with the baby or being a mom right now!" I raised my voice.

"Just think about.' She smiled a little and left my room.

I threw a pillow at the door and flopped back onto my bed. I had ruined everything in less than 15 minutes. I lost Blaine, I lost his support and I lost any chance of being with him. I lost everything.

* * *

><p>AN: So, Blaine and Kelsey are like polar opposites, Blaine has no where to go and everyone pretty much hates him right now. What do you think should or will happen? Anything you want to see or that I can do better? I know this chapter was crappy but part 2 should be up around Monday If things work out.<p>

Well drop me a review if you don't mind or have an idea. Love hearing from you guys!

See you all soon


	32. Next To Me

**AN: So today's the day! Blaine and Kelsey find out the sex of their baby! Are you excited. I tried to make this chapter a bit emotional I don't know how well that worked out though. I hope you like it though! By the way this is not part 2 of the last chapter that'll be the next one! So I hope you enjoy? Leave reviews please WHAT DO YOU WANT TO SEE?**

**I don't know what life will bring tomorrow but I want you there next to me **

**Secret Life - The Strange Familiar **

* * *

><p>It was a cold night in early December Thanksgiving had came and went and Blaine hadn't seen Kelsey since he walked out at his parents. He sat up and looked around and rubbed the sleep away from his eyes. He was in Dylan's room in the basement. He had been crashing here for the past two and a half weeks. He glanced at the clock it was 11 at night and the last thing he remembered was playing video games and crashing on the couch. Blaine picked up his phone, unlocked and skimmed his inbox. A new text from his mom asking if was okay. He ignored it and looked through ones from Wes and David, nothing stuck out to him. He felt his stomach clench as he saw a new text from Kelsey.<p>

Hey, my doctor appointment's tomorrow. I find out the sex call me okay?

Blaine set his phone down and bit his lip. He picked his phone back up and stared at the screen. He quickly scanned his contacts and called her number. It rang a few times and Blaine yawned and grimaced at the taste of the beer he had drank a while ago.

"Hey." She whispered.

Blaine shook his head. "H-Hey I just got your text what's up?"

"Oh I- I just wanted to know if you were coming tomorrow." She sounded sad.

"Yeah if want me to. What time?" He was fighting to keep his voice from shaking.

There was soft sniffle on the other end. "11:45, will you be able to come?"

"Yeah I'll be there." Blaine mumbled

"Oh okay." Her tone changed slightly and she sounded slightly happier.

The two teens were silent for a moment and Blaine's hands were shaking. "I m-miss you. You know that right?"

"Yeah. I miss you too."

Blaine stomach tensed as he opened his mouth to speak. "I-I'll see you tomorrow, I guess."

"Okay bye."

Kelsey hung up before Blaine could get a word in. He set his phone on the table and his hand through his hair. He couldn't help but ignore the nervousness in stomach. He hadn't seen Kelsey in a few weeks. He missed her, tomorrow had to go well he wanted her back, he just wanted her back.

The next day just before noon I sat in the exam room with my mom, dad, Kimmy and Blaine's mom. Blaine hadn't come yet. I rubbed my stomach nervously. I was finding out the sex of the baby today. I wanted Blaine to be here. I glanced at my mom and shook my head.

"He's not going coming let's just find out now." My voice shook with sadness, he said he would come.

My mom gave me a sad smile. "Are you sure?'

"Yeah I'm sure." I said trying to hide how upset I was. "He's not go-"

I turned my head to door and saw Blaine walk in. He looked different. He was in jeans and a grey a Dalton sweatshirt and he was wearing his glasses for once. He smiled at me a little and balled his hands into his pockets. I smiled at him, he actually came.

"Hey." He whispered as he ran his fingers through his un-gelled hair.

I bit my lip and swallowed hardly. "Hey Blaine."

He sat next to the cot I was sitting on and waved at me. "How are you?" His voice was raspy.

"I'm okay." I said uncomfortably as I rubbed my stomach.

A painfully awkward silence hung in the air until the doctor came. She smiled all of us only making things more awkward. "Hey guys how is everyone?"

We all mumbled and okay or fine to her I felt my hands shake. "Can we find out the sex?"

"We're going to see." She said putting down her chart. "But right now we're going to do the normal check up for Kelsey and the baby so if you all could step out for a moment. I'll bring you in for the sex."

I swear I could see everyone get excited at the fact they got to leave the room and relax a little. I looked at Blaine and grabbed his shoulder. "Blaine can stay right?"

"Oh yeah he can stay." She said pulling on gloves after putting her hair up. "I'll give mom and dad a second it seems tense

My mom kissed my forehead and left behind everyone. I turned to Blaine and hugged him tightly. He was stiff for a second but hugged me back. I shut my eyes and inhaled his scent, I bit my lip and pulled back from the hug and looked at him.

'I'm glad your here." I said to him as I hugged him once more. "I thought you weren't coming."

He shook his head. "I just didn't know what to say."

I tucked my fingers into his hair. "We'll talk later."

"Okay." Blaine whispered as he opened the door and the doctor stepped in.

She started giving me my normal check up and I sighed and looked at Blaine he looked broken, like he was empty on the inside. I shook my head and looked at the Doctor Carter who was measuring my belly. I felt my heartbeat quicken a bit as she opened the door and let everyone in. I watched Blaine shift in his seat and shut his eyes.

"Are you guys ready to find out the sex?" She asked happily.

Blaine and I both nodded, my hands were trembling as Blaine scooted closer to me. I watched the doctor squeeze the gel on my stomach and turn the monitor on. She moved the wand over top of my stomach and the baby appeared on screen It still got me every time to see them on screen, that was actually me and Blaine's baby. I looked at Blaine who was glowing with happiness.

"Give me a second here." She said at she stared at the screen and moved the wand around a little.

Blaine was tapping his foot and he sighed. "Well?"

My doctor smiled. "Kelsey's almost 6 months pregnant with a healthy baby girl." She declared happily.

I felt Blaine pull into his arms and squeeze my shoulders tightly. I wrapped my arms around him and shut my eyes. It was girl a perfect baby girl. My stomach flip flopped with happiness. I could hear Blaine taking in deep shaky breaths. I hugged him even tighter and he pulled me closer to him. I looked at my mom and saw her in tears she was the only one in the room. I shut my eyes once more and felt Blaine's hand lock into my hair. I pulled and stared at him. He had tears streaming down his face and a giant smile on his lips. I wiped my face and realized I had been in tears ass well.

"It's a girl." He whispered to me.

I laughed a little. "I k-know."

"Oh my god, Kelsey she's a girl.' He was quivering and lips shook.

I rested my hand on his cheek and kissed him softly. He kissed me back and I smiled. It was our daughter. Blaine and I were having a little girl. Blaine and I separated and he put his hand on my stomach and grinned at me. I interlocked my fingers on top of his. This was our baby girl. She was all our and no one else. She was perfect.

"I love you.' He said softly. "I love you and our daughter. We're going to be okay."

Tears were falling down my cheeks. "I know and I l-love you and her too."

Once again Blaine kissed me and pulled me securely into his arms, we we're going to be okay. We going to make it. We just had to.

* * *

><p>AN: Aww! It's a baby girl! What should they name her? Do you still think Kelsey will give her up? Did you get a little teary eyed when Blaine started crying? Do you think they'll be okay? This chapter wasn't the best I know. I'm just exhausted. Let me know what you thought?<p>

See you soon.

MTG

PS: what do YOU want to happen!


	33. I Just Want To Love You

AN: Hey guys sorry for the delay I've been busy and having writer's block. I wanted to give you guys a huge thank you because I have reached 100 reviews. That makes me so happy so thank you! Here's a new fluffy chapter Blaine and Kelsey make some decisions. Enjoy & Review please. ANYONE WANT TO LEAVE ME SOME ONESHOT PROMPTS IN THEIR REVIEWS?

Thanks

I just want to love you  
>I don't want to change you or judge you<br>I just want to love you but darling

you have to learn to love you, too  
>The Strange Familiar - I just want to love you<p>

* * *

><p>A few hours later Blaine and I sitting in my bed in each others arms. His arms were locked around my waist and his hands were on my belly. We were watching my favorite Disney movie "Beauty and The Beast". I felt Blaine rubbing my stomach I turned around and smiled.<p>

"Did you feel that?" I whispered.

Blaine was smiling. "She kicked."

I nodded and put my hand near his. "Our daughter, Blaine our baby girl."

Blaine grinned at me. "I know, Kelsey we have baby girl she'll be perfect."

I turned around and sat on Blaine lap. "Like her dad.."

He turned a slight shade of pink. "I love Kelsey I hope you know that. No matter what happens. I'm going to love you for rest of my life."

I wrapped my arms around him. "You are?"

The dark haired boy kissed my lips. "Of course I am. I'm going to love you and our daughter."

I smiled softly and tucked my fingers into his curls. "I love you too and her. I really do."

Blaine took my hands and stared at me. "Let's keep her. You know we have to baby its our baby girl Kels, we have to she's our daughter."

My stomach clenched. I knew this was coming. "I'm not sure of what I want to do I love her so much I just want what's best for her."

"So do I, but let's not worry about that right now. I'm really happy about this, I mean it's a girl." He was shaking again.

"Who do you think she'll look like, you or me?" I asked as I laid my head on his shoulder.

Blaine bit his lip. "You're face with my eyes and hair." He smiled.

I rubbed my stomach. "I think you're right." I sat up and turned around and looked at him. "You said you wanted to name her. Any ideas?"

"Brielle or Elizabeth maybe. I'm not to sure I mean I really like Brielle Julia Anderson." He was sad.

I stared into his eyes and he looked like he was about ton cry or something. "Baby what's wrong."

Blaine was playing with his hands. "I've been planning with my last name the whole time and we aren't keeping h-her." His voice crackled.

I squeezed his hand tightly. "I'm still not sure Blaine, I mean I just want best you know our daughter." I said quickly.

"So do I. What has to happened for us to keep the baby." Blaine voice was strained.

I shook my head. "We have to be together in a real relationship so I know you won't go back to Kurt or someone else, we _have _to enough money, I want her to be supported and I want you to help and stop running off for days."

Blaine swallowed hardly and then stared at me. "I'll quit Warblers and work full time if I need too. I'll find an apartment or move in with my parents.' He rattled off quickly.

"Blaine what about us? How can I possibly trust y-you." My voice wobbled with uncertainty.

He didn't answer right away he inhaled deeply before looking back up at me. "If we need to get married we can."

I shook my head quickly. "N-No."

"Okay it was just a thought." He soothed as he hugged me.

I pulled back. "You don't have to quit the Warblers or anything but I just want you too spend time with me. I love you and I'd want to marry you, but we're 17 we have time. If we keep her we'll have to be fully with each other. No cheating, no major fights, and no getting drunk and going missing for a week." I said as my hands trembled in Blaine's. "I don't like Brandon or Alyssa to raise her. I mean I still want to go to school and swim but-" I swallowed and Blaine gripped my hands.

"Just say it Kels." He encouraged.

I bit my lip. "I've thought about it and I'm not entirely sure, but I think I want to keep her."

Blaine broke it a giant grin. "You what?"

I raised my voice. "I want her, I want to keep her. I mean I've thought about and I still want to have a career and swim, I just need to know I can get into college and go."

"I'll make sure it happens, I promise you that Kelsey. You can go to school and stuff as long as I can too."

I wrapped my arms around Blaine's neck and smiled. "I'm in love with you.'  
>"I love you too.' He said immediately. "We're going to be okay."<p>

Blaine and I laid together for awhile before I heard him sit I looked over at him and watched him slip his shoes on. I frowned a little bit.

"Where are you going." I asked trying to hide my disappointment.

Blaine sighed. "I've got to go to work."

"Oh when do you get off?" I glanced at the clock it was almost four.

"Like 9:30 or around there. It's almost Christmas but I get paid for overtime.' He seemed a little happy about that.

I pushed my bangs out of my face. "That's good. Is that too late for you too come back over because you can spend the night if you want too."

He nodded. "Okay, I'll you tonight."

I pushed myself out of bed and hugged him. "Bye Blaine."

He wrapped his arms tightly around my waist and held me close to him. I smiled to myself and breathed in his scent. I felt his lips kiss the top of my head. I leaned up and kissed him.

"See you tonight." I said as he unwrapped his arms from me.

He waved. "Bye Kels."

I watched Blaine leave my room and I sat on my bed and put my hands on my stomach. He was really sweet, and he really wanted to keep the baby. I sighed loudly and bit my lip. We were going to keep the baby. We were really going to be parents. I smiled at the thought having a daughter and taking care of her. I bet she'd look like Blaine with dark curly hair and hazel eyes. She'd be adorable.

"Kels you okay?"

I snapped out of my thoughts. "Oh hey mom, I'm fine what's up?"

"I saw Blaine leave how are you guys?" She sat on my bed.

I rubbed my stomach a little when I felt her kick. "We're good, we want to k-keep her."

"You do? I mean that's a huge responsibility and you have school and so does Blaine. Raising a baby isn't cheap."

I nodded. "Yeah I know but I love Blaine like a lot and he loves me. We want her. I changed my mind we want her and we'll be okay."

My mom smiled at me and gave me a hug. "I think so too."

I looked down and thought of Blaine. He was beautiful, sweet and so dedicated it wasn't even funny. He made me happy and we were having a baby together. I just wanted to be with him and nothing else. I just wanted him.

* * *

><p>AN: So Belsey is adorable and they want to there baby. Do you think they're in love? What should they name her and what do you want too see? Tell me what you thought or liked.<p>

Thanks seen you soon!

MTG


	34. Dirty Little Secret

**AN: Hello! Sorry for the delay I'm a busy girl haha. So in this update Blaine stands up for his dad and gets mixed up and some deep shit. I hope you enjoy and leave some super sweet reviews. BIG QUESTION: I need ideas for BELSEY one shots any ideas?**

**Enjoy and review please !**

**I'll keep you my dirty little secret**  
><strong>Don't tell anyone or you'll be just another regret<strong>  
><strong>My dirty little secret<strong>

**All American Rejects**

* * *

><p>"It's a girl." He whispered happily as he swallowed the lump in his throat. "Kelsey and I are having girl."<p>

Emily Anderson wrapped her arms around her son tightly and grinned. "I know, I know she's going to be beautiful."

"We're ke-keeping her."

"You are?"

Blaine nodded a little bit, "Yeah Elizabeth Brielle Anderson."

Emily shook her head. "It's really pretty."

Blaine shut his eyes and thought about the one thing that had been on his mind all day. "What about dad?"

"Tell him now." She encouraged

Blaine nodded, stood up and made his way to the door of his dad's office. He knocked twice before he heard a rough come in from the other side. Blaine drew in a deep breath and opened up the door and stepped in his dad was turned to his computer probably working on something for work. Blaine shut the door and cleared his throat.

"Hey dad."

Greg looked up at him. "Oh, hi Blaine."

Blaine wrung his hands nervously the last time he had been this nervous alone with his dad was when he had come out. "Can we talk?"

"I guess so." Greg motioned for his son to sit and looked him over. "What's going on."

Blaine's throat was dry. "It's a girl." He said quickly.

"A girl?" He asked.

Blaine smiled at little the thought of his daughter. "Yeah and we're keeping her."

"You finally stood up to her?" He smirked at his son.

Watching his dad smirk at him he couldn't help but noticed how he sounded proud. "Well, not really I kind of talked her into it."

"What about it?" Greg asked with slight agitation.

Blaine's leg jiggled up and down with nervousness. "I want you and mom to be part of her l-life but I want to make sure you won't hurt her, Kelsey or me."

Greg's face turned a shade of red. "What are you saying."

The familiar sense of fear crept into Blaine stomach. "I'm saying I don't you pounding the shit out me or being an asshole around my kid."

The older man stood up from behind his desk. "What did you just call me?"

Blaine swallowed. "An asshole, that's what you are you beat me up, you kicked me out, you didn't even come today to see your grandkid. You're an ass."

"And what you think you'll be a better father than me. Newsflash you're nothing but a cocky little punk. You think you know everything." Greg pounded his fist on his desk casing Blaine to jump. "Do you honestly think you and that girl of yours are going to make it with that kid?"

"I'll be a better dad than you ever will be. I'll actually love my daughter. I won't care if she's gay or straight I'll love her."

He rolled his eyes. "You think you're such a man don't you? With a girlfriend and a baby, you must think you're the shit. Prove it!" Greg stood face to face with his son.

Blaine knees shook as she looked up at his dad who was a good 5 inches taller than he was. "Calm down, you know this is why I'm a better person than you are I doing go around using violence to fix things!"

"Well aren't you just a fucking saint Blaine. You're weak! You don't have the balls to stand up to me do you? How are you going take care of kid if you aren't even a man?'

Anger pumped through Blaine's body as his dad continued to taunt him. "I am too."

"Prove it."

Blaine was blinded by his anger as his fist swung and caught his dad's jaw. His other arms pinned him to the wall as his other hand continued striking his face. Blaine bit his lip as he lowered his fist from his dad's face. "you know what I don't want you in my life or my kid's life. You're pathetic."

Greg shoved his son roughly. "Get out of my damn house before I call the police."

After grabbing his jacket Blaine slammed the door behind him. His mom was in the hall with a pale face. Her eyes locked on Blaine's bleeding hand.

"Baby what happened?"

Blaine turned to his mom. "D-Don't let him call the cops." He pleaded.

Emily gasped as her husband opened the door. His mouth was bleeding and his jaw was red. "What did you do to him?"

"The little fuck attacked me."

He whipped around. "You know what dad just leave me alone. Throw all my stuff out because there's no way in hell I'm coming back here or bringing my daughter anywhere near you."

"Blainey we can work this out." His mom whispered.

"No we can't! He's an abusive fuck!" He shouted at her. "He beats me up harasses Kelsey he's a bastard maybe not to you but just me!"

Greg turned to his wife. "Baby?" He said normally "Tell your son to get out before I call the police."

"Don't even bother. I've had enough I'm done!" Blaine said storming out of the house and slamming the door. He got in his car and let out a groan. He felt chest thump as he pulled away from the house and got out his phone.

"Hello?"

"Kelsey it's me, I'm still at work, I have to help set up for tomorrow's big sale I won't be home until 11." He lied as tried to even out his breathing. It was 10:45

She sounded confused. "O-Okay. You have a key just come to bed okay?"

"I love you." He whispered as he stopped at a familiar house.

"I love you too." She was smiling he could tell. "Bye."

Blaine got out the car and knocked with his good hand. A woman answered.

"Is Dylan home? I need a friend right now." Blaine said putting his best good boy smile on.

She smiled clearly convinced. "Yep you know where he is."

"Thanks." Blaine went downstairs to the basement which Dylan claimed as his room. He stopped when he was five other guys sitting down there.

"Blaine." Dylan grinned. "What's up man?"

He felt out of place in his work clothes. "Oh I just needed something but it's cool."

"Nah, come down and join the meeting."

"What meeting?"

Dylan smirked. "Oh just some of my associates."

"Who's the boy scout?" One of the boys asked.

"This is Blaine he's cool."

Blaine took a seat next to Dylan and a Mexican boy with tattoos. "What's going on?"

"Just a meeting of WB." A black boy said.

"Westerville Bloods." The Mexican boy said.

Blaine shook his head. "Oh, hey Dylan I was wondering if you had anything I just got into it with my dad and I can't calm down."

"I thought you'd be back." Dylan went to his dresser handed him an orange bottle that was almost empty. "You're cleaning me out." He joked. "It's almost gone I'll give it to you for five."

Blaine didn't feel guilty about this anymore. He handed him the money. "Thanks."

"No problem. Later man."

Blaine shoved the pills in his pocket until he got into the house and into the bathroom. He washed his face and swallowed two dry. He went into his room and hid them in his school bag before taking of his pants so he was in his boxers and a tee shirt. Blaine crossed the hall and saw Kelsey asleep. He smiled a little and felt guiltily as he felt the pills take their affect on his body. He climbed into bed and wrapped his arm around her. She could never find out about this. She just couldn't.

* * *

><p>AN: So Blaine's friends with a gang banger and beat up his dad. AND BUYING MORE DRUGS What do you think of badass Blaine? How's Kelsey going to react? Anything you want to see I'm running out of I ideas.<p>

More soon!

Leave your thoughts


	35. I've Had Enough

AN: OH MY GOD! I am SO Sorry for taking so long! I was so busy. I had homework and I ended up having my appendix taken out and then I had to go to Colorado for the holidays. I feel so bad. I hope you'll still read and enjoy this chapter. It's kind of an action-ish chapter including fist fights. I hope enjoy and review please!

**Face down in the dirt he said**  
><strong>This doesn't hurt he said<strong>  
><strong>I finally had enough<strong>

**RJA**

I own nothing.

* * *

><p>The next morning I fumbled downstairs and saw Blaine on the couch texting. I smiled to myself and sat next to him.<p>

"Morning baby." I yawned.

Blaine smiled and kissed me. "Hey."

I laid my head on his shoulder. I glanced at his phone he was texting a guy named Dylan. I noticed one of Blaine's hands was bruised and swollen. I took his hand and mine and frowned.

"What happened?" I whispered as I glanced up at him.

"Oh uh work. Dropped a box on my damn hand." He said quickly as he avoided eye contact.

I knew something was up but I ignored him for now. I flicked the TV on and rubbed my belly and smiled.

"She's moving." I grinned. Blaine placed his hand on my tummy.

"That's so crazy."

I nodded. "I know right. So do your parents know we're keeping her?"

Blaine's smiled faded right away and he tensed. "Um I don't know."

I bit my lip. "Baby are you okay? You've been tense since last night."

Blaine nodded. "Yeah just come let's get out of here."

"Where are we going?"

He smirked "Just come on."

I stood up followed Blaine to the car and stared out the window. We were at Breadsticks

"What we doing?"

Blaine smiled. "Let's get breakfast."

I followed him inside and slid in first to a booth in the back and wrapped my arm around him. I played with his curls and smiled. "I've missed you while you've been at work."

Blaine kissed me. "I've missed you too but the holidays are over so I'll home a little more. You're going to come see me at regional's right?"

"Of course." I said happily.

"So its almost you're birthday what do you want?"

I shrugged. "No idea."

"Oh I was just wondering. so you know how we were thinking of naming her Elizabeth?" Blaine asked suddenly.

I nodded and smiled at the thought of by little girl. "Yeah?"

He looked awkward. "I was thinking Julie Brielle instead for you know, my grandmother."

I sighed in realization. She had been the first one in his family to find out he was gay. She's really sweet.

"Yeah of course I like that better anyways."

Blaine gave me a small smile and rubbed my tummy. "Julie Brielle Anderson She going to be beautiful just like her mommy."  
>I blushed a little we ordered some breakfast. We sat in a comfortable silence until breakfast came and Blaine smiled at me.<p>

"Guess what?" he asked.

I swallowed a mouthful of apple juice. "Hmm?"

"I'm writing some of the songs we're doing for regional's." He said proudly.

I gasped. "Blaine that's awesome! That's what you've been doing with your guitar?"

"Yep. McKinley does original songs and I want to win this year really bad so I threw out the idea and I'm writing them." He said happily.

I hugged him. "That's so cool. What's your set list so far?"

"We haven't decided really. There's idea's for Pink, The Script, Simple Plan and then some original songs. I don't know yet."

"Oh, it's going to be awesome though." I laughed as I laid my head on his shoulder.

He thanked me and we sat in silence once more only this time was awkward. I kept looking at his hand. He ate his eggs and set down his fork when his phone rang.

"Hello?"

I watched Blaine's face visually change from I a smile to a look of fear.

"What? No. He's on his way now?" He whispered in a panic. I squeezed his good hand and frowned.

He shut his eyes. "Yeah, um we'll be there soon." He hung and threw some bills down on the table.

"Baby what's wrong." I asked I followed him out of Breadsticks.

Blaine was psychically shaking over the steering wheel. "L-Last night I lied to you. I wasn't at work. I went to my parents and told my dad about keeping her."

I nodded. "Then what's wrong?"

"I told my dad I wanted him to be in Julie's life but I didn't want him to hurt you, me or her and he got mad. He was like you think you're a better person than me? We augured and I ended up decking him. I-I just couldn't stop. He threatened to call the cops but my mom calmed him down. N-Now he's on his way over and I don't know why." Blaine's voice was thick with tears.

I was stunned. I sat there staring at him. His hand looked really bad I could only imagine Blaine's dad's face. "Hey, it's okay.' I whispered to him. "It's okay."

Blaine slammed his door and I got out and unlocked the door we got here first. Blaine was pacing in the living room. "What if he called the cops? I can't get arrested I mean I just can't.'

I wrapped my arms around him. "It's okay.' I whispered. "I love you and nothings going to happen."

Blaine rolled his eyes and sunk down on the couch next to me. "You should leave or go upstairs or something."

I scoffed. "Like I'm going to sit upstairs while your dad's here."

"F-Fine." His voice shook. "Just don't say anything.'

"Blaine you should just call the po-"

I was cut off by pounding on the door. Blaine slowly walked over to the door and opened it. I watched Blaine stumble slightly as his dad pushed his way past his son and into the house. I bit my lip in shock at his face. The left side of his face was torn up. His lip was spilt and his whole under eye was puffy and bruised. He glanced at me and my eyes dropped to my lap.

"What do you want?" Blaine voice was unusually gruff.

"Don't take that tone of voice with me." Greg snapped. "You know I didn't that stunt you pulled last night. You're fucking lucky I didn't call the police."

Blaine rolled his eyes. "They'd be on my side seeing as how you beat the shit of me for years." He hissed.

I looked up and saw Greg's hand fly across Blaine's face. Blaine frowned. "Yeah like anyone would believe _you, _you're 17 and have a kid but you're a fag. You're so fucked up I can't believe you even talked _her_ into sleeping with you." He spat at him.

Blaine rubbed his face. "Just get the hell out of here, what do you even want?"

"To punish you for this." Greg scoffed.

I watched Blaine walk over to his dad. He looked tough even though he was shorter. "I beat the shit of you once don't test me again." He growled.

I felt my stomach drop. He looked dead serious and his hands were curled in tight fist. Blaine swung once, knocking his dad back. He quickly went after Blaine's throat and squeezed tightly. Blaine's head thrashed from side to side and he pushed his dad off and hit him again. Greg swung at Blaine, he busted his lip. My nails bit into my palms. I felt my stomach churn with fear as Blaine picked himself up off the floor.

"Hurts doesn't it?" His dad hissed.

Blaine wiped his hand on his mouth. "No! Dad I'm done. You can disown and never speak to me again I don't care. I've just had enough just get out!" Blaine shouted at him as he threw the door open.

"You sure about that? Are you really going to back down now what are you afraid to lose in front you're whore?" He taunted.

Anger danced in Blaine's eyes. "GET OUT!" He roared.

Greg stormed out and Blaine slammed and locked the door. He ran his fingers through his hair. "Shit." He muttered

I let out a shaky breath and let my cheeks continue to grow wet. Blaine was so angry. "B-Baby?" I whispered.

Blaine jumped and turned around. "Baby I'm s-sorry. I didn't want you to see that."

I flinched as Blaine sat next to me. "You're b-bleeding."

I tensed as Blaine hugged. "I'm not going to hurt you. I d-didn't want you too see that. I'm sorry."

I pulled back and stared at Blaine's face. He had a busted lip, handprints around his neck and the beginnings of a black eye. "You're hurt." I whispered, touching his face.

He moved my hands. "It doesn't matter Kels, I finally stood up to him. I did it."

I watched as a small smile creep over his features. "Yeah you did."

Blaine pulled me into a bone crushing hug. "It's gone to be okay now. He's not going to hurt us anymore." His voice was shaky. "It's all over."

* * *

><p>AN: So Blaine FINALLY got the balls to stand up to his father and beat him up and he's done with him. Kelsey's kind of scared of Blaine now but it's okay. What did you like? I know this chapter stunk but I'm getting in the swing of things. Kelsey finds out about the drugs soon :P<p>

Stay tuned and PLEASE review

I'll update sooner (Monday or Tuesday for sure)


	36. The Calm Before The Storm

AN: Hey guys! Here's a new chapter for you! It's short but some stuff goes DOWN! Blaine's habits are finally catching up to him. I hope you enjoy. Leave your thoughts!

And I can't stand the pain  
>And I can't make it go away<br>No I can't stand the pain

Simple Plan

* * *

><p>Blaine sighed loudly to himself as he stared at the clock. It was 2:52, and he was stuck in his Italian class. He just wanted to get out of here for two reasons, first he had a surprise day off because of a plumbing error at Macy's and secondly he was going to surprise Kelsey after Warblers and take her out to dinner. Blaine stuffed his binder in his bag and went to the door as soon as the bell rang. He had 15 minutes to kill before practice so he went into the bathroom and locked the door. He swallowed and winced when his throat ached. His neck was covered in ugly purple marks from his fight with his dad on Saturday. He glanced over his shoulder making sure he was alone before he emptied his bag onto the counter. 4 bottles fell out of the bag and Blaine quickly opened each one of them. He stared at each of them, the small pink pills were for his headaches, the green square ones helped him deal with stress, the white oval ones kept him awake during the day and the small yellow ones were antidepressants. He swallowed one of each and shut his eyes. He hated this he hated being on drugs, he hated needed them and he hated lying to Kelsey about them. He grabbed another yellow pill and swallowed before cleaning up his mess and walking to practice.<p>

"Dude what happened to your face?" Jeff asked as Blaine walked in.

Blaine had come in during his second to last class and hated seen any Warblers yet. "Oh uh nothing."

"Yeah right, what happened?" David asked walking over to him.

He inhaled and shut his eyes. "I got into it with my d-dad

David, Jeff and Nick all looked at each. They knew about his dad and how he was, before Blaine started dating Kelsey he'd crash at one of their houses normally. Blaine sighed and leaned in and looked at his friends. They all looked worried, Blaine didn't blame them. He had bruises on his throat, his lip was split and swollen and his right eye was black. He shrugged and gave his friends a weak smile.

"He looks worse than I do." He assured them. "I'm fine just don't make a big deal about it please. Kelsey's already freaked out on me enough."

David was the first to speak. "What was it about?"

"Is he still mad at you for being gay?" Jeff mumbled looking at his shoes.

"No he's just being an asshole about me having a kid and keeping her. He's acts like I'm going to be a bad father because I'm bi or whatever."

"Speaking of that how's Kelsey doing?" Nick asked.

Blaine smiled a little. "She's good. We're still freaking out but we're good."

"That's cool my sister told me to tell you if Kelsey needs to talk she can just get the number from you."

"Thanks man." He said softly as he winced.

David furrowed his eyebrows. "You okay?"

"Oh yeah." The shorter teen said shaking his head. "My chest just feels funny that's all."

His friends nodded and seemed to be relieved when Wes and Thad walked in and Jeff walked over to sit with the council members. Blaine took a seat and took his a shaky breath, his breathing felt short and his head was thumping. He shook his head and listened to Jeff and Wes drone on and on about the dancing for regional's and how they had to bring this year and be the best. Blaine nodded and looked up when Jeff said his name.

"How are the original songs coming Blaine?" he asked.

Blaine bit his lip. "Honestly, I've written like three and I'm still borderline about which one we should use. I finished the arrangements for Not Alone and Perfect. I thinking we should do two original and then one top 40 song. I'm not sure though. I have Not Alone in my bag." Blaine said proudly as he handed the sheet music over.

The guys looked things. David was the first the first to speak. "This is _really _good."

Blaine smiled. "Thanks that's means a lot."

"It's okay.' Wes said rudely.

Blaine rolled his eyes. "Thanks."

After a few warm ups Blaine stood in front of the Warblers and they started Pumped Up Kicks. Blaine shut his eyes and focused all his attention on the words. He swayed and danced along and opened his mouth.

"All the other kids with your pumped up kicks, You'd better run, better run, outrun my gun, All the other kids with the pumped up kicks, You'd better run, better run, faster than my bullet" Blaine sang slowly as he did a turn and smiled widely. Suddenly, he stopped and found himself fighting for breath. He took in quick and raspy breaths and felt his hands shaking.

"Dude what the hell you messed us up!" Wes shouted as he walked over and shoved him.

Blaine shot daggers at the taller boy. "My chest hurts."

"Again?" David asked worriedly.

He nodded. "I c-can't breathe."

Wes rolled his eyes. "You just love extra attention don't you?"

Blaine ignored him and bent over and pulled at his shirt. His whole body was shaking and he was sweating. His heart was pumping way to quickly to be normal. He shut his eyes and bit down on his tongue. He just wanted to lay down.

Jeff put his hands on his shoulders. "Dude go home. We'll on this tomorrow."

Blaine nodded and grabbed his bag and shuffled slowly out the room. He stumbled into the bathroom down the hall and splashed ice water of his face. His skin looked palm and clammy and his eyes were red. His shut his eyes and tried to steady himself . He took in a swallow breath and wrapped his arms around himself. He was freezing but sweating buckets. He took off his blazer.

"Oh my god." He mumbled as he walked into the hallway.

Blaine leaned over and threw up he wiped his mouth on the back of his hand and saw blood. He just had to get home. He took a few more steps before he felt his body grow heavy and heavier. He felt his knees crumple underneath him. He clamped his eyes shut as he fell onto the linoleum floor, he curled into a ball and clutched his chest.

"Help.' He sputtered as his heart raced faster and faster. His heart was going to explode. "I need he-help!"

The last thing Blaine saw was David, Nick and the other Warblers running towards him before he slipped into unconsciousness.

* * *

><p>AN: Slight cliffhanger. What do you think's wrong with Blaine? I know this chapter's suckish and short but the next few are going to be dramatic. I probably won't update until Sunday I have an overnight speech competition Friday &amp; Saturday. Leave your supermegafoxyawesomehot reviews!<p>

PS: Any ideas for "original" songs


	37. The Truth Comes Out

AN: Hey guys here's a new chapter the truth comes out about Blaine! I hope you enjoy and review!

** There's a woman crying on the kitchen floor, **

**she got a call tonight **

**And she trembling out side her daughter's door**

** Walks in and holds her tight. **

**Wondering how and where to start**

** Is there a way to shield her heart **

**Nicholas Jonas**

* * *

><p>"Hey Kelsey." I heard a voice call happily from behind me. I turned around from my locker and saw Kim smiling at me holding out a pink bag that had a baby elephant on it. I furrowed my eyebrows and took it from her.<p>

"What's this?" I asked looking into the bag.

Kim shrugged. "I was at the mall with my little sister yesterday and I saw this and knew it was perfect."

I reached into the bag and pulled out a onezee and smiled. It was pink and said Mommy's little swimmer written on it in blue with fish. I grinned and hugged her tightly as I could. I pulled back and looked at it again it was adorable.

"Thank you! It's so cute I can't wait to show Blaine."

"No problem. Speaking of which how are you guys?"

I shut my locker and Kim and I walked to the student parking lot. "We're good, I really love him and he's excited about having a baby and that we're keeping her."

"What are you naming her?" She asked as she crossed the parking lot with me.

I put my hand to my stomach. "Julie Brielle Anderson."

"Aw, that's so freaking cute." I nodded. "Blaine picked it out."

Kim got into my car on the passenger side. "So how is his since his fight with his dad?"

I sighed and picture Blaine's bruised throat and beat up face. "He seems happier and less agitated."

"That's good."

There a silent pause between us before I spoke. "Can I tell you something?'

"Yeah, are you okay?"

I exhaled. "It's just that Blaine's been talking about getting married and it's freaking me out like crazy. I mean we're 17 I don't know what to do when he brings it up. I've been changing the subject but he looks upset when I do."

Kim laughed. "He's so adorable. I mean do you want to marry him."

I stopped at a stop sign and squirmed. "I mean he's really sweet and someday I would but not now.'

"Well." She said. "Just tell him what you told me."

"Thanks, you're right."

"Aren't I always?" she smirked

"Always is a bit of an understatement." I mumbled.

Kim opened her door. "Oh shut up."

"Whatever thanks for the gift."

"No problem see you tomorrow morning."

I waved to her and made sure she got in the house okay before pulling away. I drove the three blocks over to my house and saw my mom's car. I pulled in next to her and sat there for a minute feeling the baby kick before I got out. I slowly got into the kitchen and dumped my school stuff onto the table.

"Hey baby how are you?" My mom asked as she walked into the room.

I swallowed a chunk of granola bar. "Pretty good. I'm tired but I'm pretty good."

"That's cool. You look tired go get some sleep."

I smiled and hugged her. "Thanks mom."

She smiled at me and I went upstairs and slipped out my maternity jeans and into a pair of sweats and one of Blaine's baggy tee shirts. I sat in my bed and rubbed my stomach. I was

seven months and 4 days pregnant. I couldn't help but let a grin grow on my face as I felt her move. I still couldn't get over the fact that I was having a baby. I stretched out on my bed and shut my eyes. I was just about to doze of a few minutes later when the phone downstairs rang. I groaned and prayed that my mom would get so I wouldn't have to get up. The ringing stopped and I heard my mom answer. I smiled and laid back down.

"Okay, I will bye." I heard my mom's voce whisper from down the hall

I yawned and stared at my ceiling. I heard her footsteps get closer until she was at my door. I heard small hiccups coming from her. The door opened and she was holding back tears. I sat up and looked at her.

"Mom what g-going on are you okay?" I asked quickly.

She didn't say anything she just held me tight and stroked my hair. I hugged back and felt my body shake.

"What's going on mom?" I whispered.

She looked at me with the same brown eyes I had and opened her mouth. I could tell she didn't know where to start. I began to worry.

"It's Blaine." She said quickly.

It took me a moment to process what she said. "B-Blaine? What happened to him did his dad hurt him?" I began crying.

"I don't know he's in the emergency room. Get your shoes on come on."

I quickly slipped my shoes on and tried to hold myself together but broke down in the car. I was terrified, what if he was really hurt. I followed my mom into the hospital. I hung back and wiped my eyes with a tissues a nurse handed me. My mom came back and took my hand.

"Where's B-Blaine?"

My mom held me tight. "He's being checked out. Just come on."

I found myself sitting in a chair in tears and staring Blaine. He was unconscious and covered in sweat. His heart monitor was beeping really fast. He began shaking really hard. A team

of doctors rushed in and I stood up and watched them as they wiped something white from Blaine's mouth and pound on his chest. The heart monitor let out a loud and long beep and fell back into my chair and started hyperventilating.

"Do something!" I choked.

The doctor wheeled in a machine and I stared in horror as they pulled out a set of paddles. A nurse lead me into the hall and rubbed my shoulder. I shut my eyes and felt my hands shake as my mom drug me to a waiting room. I sat on the couch and let another sob bubble from the back of my throat.

"Shh, he's going to be okay. Blaine's a fighter" She tried to soothe me.

I sat there feeling numb. Blaine couldn't die he just couldn't. I didn't how long I sat there but when I looked up, I saw Kim, the Warblers, Blaine's mom, Kurt and some teens I assumed to be McKinley's glee club and my dad. i wiped my eyes and looked at my phone it had been 20 minutes.

"Are you okay sweetie?" My dad asked.

I shook my head, unable to form words. I locked eyes with Kurt who slid next to me on the couch. I interlocked fingers with him. I don't know why but Kurt felt like a friend. I bit down on my lip and tried to picture life without Blaine. There was no way I could keep the baby without him. Everyone perked up when a doctor came over to us.

"Are you here for Blaine Anderson?"

We all solemnly nodded and I prepared myself for the worst.

"Is he o-okay?" I heard Kurt ask softly.

The doctor furrowed his eyebrows. "He's stable."

I let out a shaky breath. "Can I see him?"

"Not right now he's still being treated."

I looked over at Wes who rolled his eyes. "For what."

The doctor looked serious. "Blaine overdosed on four different type of prescription drugs."

"How? He doesn't take anything." His mom asked.

"That's what I wanted to talk to you about. We found an anti depressant, a migraine pill, a stress reliever and lethal amounts of dopamine in his system."

I cleared my throat. "What's dopamine?"

"It causes your heart to beat faster to keep the user awake. To much can cause the body to fail and the heart to beat way to fast and in some cases like Blaine's can cause cardiac arrest, or your heart to explode or come close to it."

I was confused. "But Blaine doesn't _do _drugs. He doesn't have anything in the bathroom at home."

She frowned. "Someone taking this amount of pills would more likely hide them to make everything okay. Does Blaine have a reason to take drugs of any kind?"

Nick looked at me and then at the doctor. "He's having a kid and he's really stressed. He works like 4 hours, on top of school and Glee club practice."

"And he would sleep in class all the time and then suddenly he was wide awake and really wired." Jeff admitted. "He seemed different. It makes sense."

The doctor smiled a little. "We'll verify this with Blaine later but for now 3 people at a time can go see him in room 786."

Kurt and I stood up and his mom followed. I made it there first and shut the door behind me. Blaine was laying in bed his eyes barely open. He saw me his eyes opened fully. I

wrapped my arms around him neck and hugged him and he hugged back.

"Oh my god." I sobbed. "I thought I was going to loose you."

Blaine's hand rubbed circles on my back. "I'm right here baby, I'm right here. It's okay."

I buried my face in his shoulder and felt him hug me tightly. I let out a sniffle and held Blaine's face in my hands and kissed him.

"Don't cry baby." He whispered "I love you I'm okay I promise."

I looked into his eyes and nodded. He sounded honest but I couldn't help but notice how indomitable he seemed. He was on drugs. I had to help him I just had too.

I kissed him again and he smiled at me. "I love you."

I nodded. "I love you Blaine. I love you and I'm going to help you."

* * *

><p>AN: Kelesy knows about Blaine's drug problem! How should she react? Anything I should add in the next chapter? Let me know! Leave your thoughts!<p>

MTG


	38. I Hate You

AN: hey guys, sorry I didn't update for a while I have the stomach flu and I'm been so sick and so tired. But here's a new chapter. It kind of sucks but it's okay I like it. Warning: Dark Moody Blaine! Enjoys and please review last time I only got 2.

Hope you like this chapter : )

* * *

><p>It was all my fault. Blaine almost died and it was my fault, he had 4 different types on drugs in his system when he passed out. It all made sense now, how wired he seemed, how high and low he'd be and his sudden mood change. Why didn't I see it? Each drug type made perfect sense, the dopamine made the most sense to me. He'd complain about falling asleep in class and the next day he was wide awake. I let more tears fall down my face and I looked up when I heard someone clear their throat.<p>

"You okay?" It was my mom.

I wiped my eyes and shook my head. "This is all my fault."

She sat next to me in the cafeteria of the hospital. "Blaine overdosing? How is that your fault?"

"He had a stress reliever and something that kept him awake m-mom! He would always complain about being tired because of work, school and Warblers. If I hadn't got pregnant none of this would have happened."

My mom rubbed my shoulders. "You really think? You couldn't help the fact that you got pregnant, Blaine's the one who did this to himself. He could've found another way to handle this all, but he turned to drugs. This is his fault not yours I promise."

"Now he's going to be tired and bitchy all the time. It would just easier to get a job myself."

"Blaine's going to get help. The doctor's and his mom had an agreement. Blaine won't do any jail time or anything for possession of drugs because he'll do a recovery program that helps him deal with his stress."

I nodded my head. "I'm going to talk to him." I pushed myself out of my chair and stalked off to his room.

I didn't even knock I slammed the door behind me and Blaine jumped and looked up. "Hey baby, you okay?"

"Why?" I whispered quickly.

Blaine furrowed his eyebrows. "Why what?"

I went to his bed side. "Why the hell would you do drugs?"

"Kels." He said shutting his eyes. "You don't get it I-"

"Don't get what?" I screamed. "That taking care of me and your daughter is too fucking hard for you to deal with so you take drugs?"

Blaine sat up and rolled his eyes. "It's not hard! I'm dealing with it and it's fine. Everything's fine."

"You almost died! Your heart stopped that is not fine!" I waited a beat or two before speaking. "Did you do this because of me?"

"What?"

"Did you, do this because of me?" My words were choppy as I fought tears

"What? No what do you mean?"

I looked down at my stomach. "Is it because I'm pregnant? If i wasn't pregnant and you had a job would you do drugs then?"

"Kelsey, it's school, Warblers, work, my dad it's everything. It's just hard dealing with this all at once." His voice was shaky. "I love you so much."

I sat on his bed. "What did you start with?"

Blaine shut his eyes. "I don't even know what it's called. I bought in the bathroom like 2 months ago from Dylan and I took it and it stopped working so I switched to dopamine and that stuff is crazy. I had so much energy and I was happy, but I then I was dealing with my dad and the baby and I was dealing with stress and shit and I just couldn't stop."

"So it is the baby?"

He looked upset. "Yeah, that's a factor but that's not the whole reason I did. God calm the fuck down."

"How can I calm down? My boyfriend and my daughter's father almost fucking died! How can I calm down?"

Blaine ran his threw his hair which was a frizzed out mess. "Maybe you should stop being such a bitch and actually take a second to think about and my problems instead of yourself."

There was short, cold tone to Blaine's voice the word bitch sounded so hard. Tears began falling down my face. "I'm n-not a bitch."

"Yeah because you always ask how I'm dealing with this and how I feel.' His voice oozed with sarcasm "I'm not terrified out my mind, or worried about not being able to go to college or anything. Thanks for the concern."

I shook my head. "Shut u-up! You're being an asshole. I'm sorry I haven't asked you how you've felt. You've seem pretty happy, oh wait that because you were on drugs because you aren't man enough to handle anything."

That clearly pissed Blaine off because I noticed his hands shaking. He stared angrily at me, his eyes were filled with rage and truth. "You know what Kelsey? I may being working through shit but at least I'm trying to keep my grip on things."

I looked at baby bump and frowned. "What going to happen to us Blaine? We can't be at each others throats like this all the time. If we want to keep her you can't be on drugs of any kind."

Blaine's eyes were red and bloodshot. He sat completely still for a minute before speaking. "Get out."

My stomach turned over. "What?"

"You heard me.' His voice was firm. "If you're going to sit here and scream at me, I don't want you in here. As a matter fact just leave me alone in general."

My lips shook. "Blaine, the baby's due in 2 months you can't just kick me out of your life. P-please.'

"I'm tired of you being such a brat. I'm tired of you clinging to me and you just want and fucking want. You wanted me to date you, you wanted me to get a job, you wanted me to sign papers giving the baby up. You wanted me to turn my back on friends. I'm done. I want you to get the fuck out of my face."

I didn't stand from his bed. "No we need to talk about this. What are we going to do about the baby?"

"I. Said. Get. Out!" He spat at me.

I wiped my cheeks dry. "No talk to me Blaine! You said you want me to talk to you more and I am! How are we going to keep her if you're on drugs?"

I watched him breath rapidly. "Kelsey get out of here!"

"Blaine please just-"

I was cut off when Blaine shoved me roughly. I lurched forward and nearly fell off his hospital bed. I stared at him. "What the hell?"

His hand gripped at my wrist he clenched tightly. "Get the fuck out of here."

I began crying and pulling away from him. His grip got tighter and his other hand started to curl into a ball.

I finally got arm back and stood up. "What's wrong with you?" I breathed.

Blaine's whole body trembled with anger. "Get the fuck out before I loose it."

I quickly went to the door and clutched the handle. "I hate you so much right n-now."

"You too Kelsey you too."

I slammed the door behind me and went into the nearest bathroom and held on to the sink and let out a sob. How did I ever fall in love with him? He was horrible, he grabbed me and called me a bitch. I could never be with him.

"I hate you so much." I whispered. "I absolutely hate you."

* * *

><p>AN: So, Blaine and Kelsey had a major fight and Blaine pretty much hurt her. What do you think should happen next? Do you think I could get more than 2 reviews this time?<p>

Sorry this sucks I'm still really sick and really tired.

I love hearing from you!

MTG


	39. Exit Wounds

AN: Hello all! Sorry I took a while to update I had writer's blocks and I've been busy with schoolwork and speech but I'm back. This chapter kind of suck but I hope you like it. Please review. PS: Happy 25th birthday Darren Criss

_I'm falling through the doors of the emergency room_

_ Can anybody help me with these exit wounds_

_ I don't know how much more love, this heart can lose_

_ And I'm dying, dying from these exit wounds,_

_ where their leaving,_

_ the scars you're keeping _

_Exit wounds_

* * *

><p>I let out a raspy sob as I slammed the bathroom door shut. I slid down the wall and began to sob even harder. I held my wrist in my hand and pressed on it gently. I wiped my eyes off and continued to shake. Blaine had actually broken up with me. He couldn't do this he just couldn't. I mean I'm having his baby, I needed him. I couldn't get his face out of my mind. Bright red and full of anger and rage. It was so scary to see him become so worked up. I felt my phone buzz in my pocket. I pulled and out and saw a text from Kurt. I unwillingly left the bathroom and was quickly ambushed by the paler boy.<p>

"What the hell happened in there?"

I looked at the floor. "Blaine broke up with m-me." Those words didn't even sound right leaving my mouth.

"He what?" Kurt breathed.

I rolled my eyes. "He dumped me. He's said he's tired of my bullshit and told me to get out. What else could that possibly mean?"

Kurt hugged me tightly and rubbed my back. "Hey it's okay he's probably just stressed because he got caught with drugs. He'll calm down. Besides do you really think his mom is going to let him leave you and his kid?'

I smiled a little. "No."

"Exactly, do you want to go see him?"

I shook my head. "No thanks Kurt, I think I'm going to go home."

"Alright, see you around." he said with a small smile.

I waved to him and turned around and went to the elevator still sniffling. I patted my pocket only to realize my keys weren't in my pocket. I remembered my mom giving them to me in case I wanted to go home and sleep. I shut my eyes and realized they were in Blaine's room. I quietly went to his room and opened the door. He looked up from his phone his face broke into a frown when he saw me.

"Didn't I tell you to get the fuck out?" He spat.

I bit my lip his tone was harsh. "You shoved me out actually." I hissed.

"Why are you here?"

I stepped closer to him. "I need my car keys I'm going home."

"They aren't here."

I looked around found them next to Blaine's phone. "Give me them."

He picked them up and hurled them at me. They nearly missed me. "What the hell is your problem?"

"You're being bitchy!" He said coldly.

"By what being worried about you and that you won't be able to raise our baby?"

Blaine's hand shook. "Leave."

"Gladly, you know what? Maybe I should've let you get beat up by your dad. Sleeping with you obviously didn't mean as much too you as it did to me!"

He looked a little hurt. "And maybe I never should've stayed with you!"

The tears were falling down my face all over again. "I love you."

"Okay." His voice was cold.

"Blaine stay with me. I need you so much."

I watched Blaine throw the cover off his legs, he was wearing sweats underneath he shuffled over to me. "Get out of my room."

"Tell me why you did drugs, tell me why you're mad at me tell me everything!" I shouted.

He rolled his eyes. "Why? Because Kelsey! I'm tired of dealing with your shit, my dad and fucking everything okay. I'm tired of being stressed and shit so I dealt with it."

"You almost died."

He bit down on his lip. "I know that. That scares the shit out of me."

I reached out and touched his arm. "Well, it scares me too. You're my baby's dad and I don't know what I'd do if you died.'

Blaine rubbed my shoulder. "Kelsey, you know I love. You're amazing. But I can't be with you anymore. I just, I'm not right for you."

The small smile on my face melted off. "B-Blaine no please baby please."

He shut his eyes. "I'm sorry."

I shook my head. "No Blaine don't." I begged. "Don't."

"Just go!" His voice shook with anger.

I drew in a shaky breath. "Whatever. "

Blaine opened the door for me and watched me as I walked out wiping my eyes. He stared at me and looked into my eyes. He looked unfazed.

I stepped in the hall and turned around and frowned. "Baby please don't-"

I cut off by the door shutting in my face. I clutched my keys and took of for the elevator. I stepped inside and the doors slid shut. I was thankful to be alone. I made to my car and slid into the seat. I was in shock, I felt numb. How could Blaine do this to me? I wrapped my hands around the staring wheel and sobbed to myself as I pulled out of the parking lot. How could he break up with me? He said he loved me and he just broke up with me. I couldn't help but wonder if it was antidepressants and other drugs that was making him say that stuff and asking me to marry him. I bit my lip and shook my head. How could've been so stupid? He was _gay _or at the very least bisexual. He only slept with me to get rid of his dad off of his back. He used me, I meant nothing him it would've just been easier if I hadn't gotten pregnant at all. It was obvious Blaine didn't intend for me to get pregnant. I got out of my car and walked into the house threw the back door. I sat down at the kitchen table and rubbed my belly.

"I am such an idiot." I whispered as I walked up the stairs and into Blaine's room.

I sat at his desk and pulled out a sheet of paper and drew in a breath.

Dear Blaine,

I just left the hospital and broke up with me. I know it's obvious you never wanted me to get pregnant. I know you didn't want to get wrapped into this mess and that you want out. That's why you used drugs isn't it? I just have to let you know that I love you. I loved you so much and you knew that. That's why you slept with me. You used me how could you do that? I was but just so favor you planned on throwing to the side after you got what you wanted. I know you don't want to be with me, but I need you to take care of your daughter. I know you didn't plan on her, neither did I but I love her so much and I can't do this on my own. Just please help me, I need you I can't do this by myself. I just don't know what to do without you.

I love you so much

Kelsey

I realized my hands were shaking as I folded the note and left in on Blaine's bed. He had to get his stuff eventually if he was moving out I like I assumed he was. I shut his door and into my room and laid on my bed and held my pillow to face chest. Tears streaked down my face. This was horrible he couldn't leave me, he just couldn't.

"I can't live without you. I just can't." I whispered. "I need you.'

* * *

><p>AN: Well Blaine broke up with Kelsey and she's devastated. What do you think Blaine will do. What about Kelsey. Anything you want to see happen. Feel free to leave ideas for me I need some. PLEASE review it means so much. Thanks so much. Happy Birthday Darren! See you guys soon please review.<p>

MTG


	40. I Never Meant To Hurt You

Hey guys this chapter's pretty damn short because I'm tired in a rush I'm leaving for PA in like an hour but wanted to update before the weekend came. Blaine admits something dak to his mom and he and Kelsey finally talk it kinda such I know. Don't kill me! Reveiw please! BTW THESE LYRICS FIT BLAINE MORE THAN KELSEY!

Am I on my own today, all alone with nothing left to say Can it all go back the way,

it used to be when you were here with me I'd do anything for you

But if you ask me I will go, cause baby I need you

SafetySuit

* * *

><p>Emily Anderson sat in the chair next to her son's hospital bed and brushed his dark curls out of his eyes. He looked so exhausted and emotionally drained. She shook him gently to wake him and gave him a warm smile when he opened his hazel eyes that looked just like her husband's. He smiled at her with her smile.<p>

"Hey mom." He said softly.

Emily hugged him. "You scared me sweetie I'm so glad you're okay."

"I'm sorry about that mom I really am you just don't get how much stress I'm under."

She nodded with empathy before saying what she had been thinking for the past hour. "Why'd you break up with her?"

A slight look of terror washed over Blaine's face before becoming passive and uncaring. "Mom don't-"

"No Blaine, she left the hospital absolutely hysterical saying you screamed at her and had the nerve to shove her. Is any of this true?"

Blaine rolled his eyes. "She went off on me! She started yelling at me I only used her for sex and never wanted Julie and all this other bullshit. I couldn't take it so I told her I was done I can make my own choices mom I'm not a kid. I'm having one of my own."

"Blaine Everett Anderson, first of all you never put your hands on the mother of your child or any girl and you are not an adult you're 17 and in the hospital for drug overdose. Clearly your decision making skills aren't very good."

Blaine sighed. "Mom you don't get it. I'm doing everything in our relationship. I'm the one with a job, I'm always making sure she's okay and not freaked out or anything and she's lazy and does nothing! I'm sick of being with her and all her damn whining."

"What do you mean you used her for sex?" She asked nervously. "You just said she said you used her."

His stomach churned. "I called her over to sleep with me so your fucking husband would stopping beating the crap out of me! Okay she was just a one night stand she got pregnant I never intended for that to happen but it did. I love my daughter more than myself I just don't love her."

His mom looked disgusted. "You used her? She's your best friend and the mother of your child how could you do that?"

Tears fell down Blaine's cheeks. "I didn't know what else to do! I was going to end it if I couldn't get his to stop and that's what I did. Now Julie's the only thing I have to actually live for just her and that's it!"

Emily sighed. "Blaine your father loves you and I love you. It doesn't seem like that but we do I swear. Kelsey loves you with all her heart and your baby loves you. You've made bad choices these past few months but people need you. We need you, your brother needs you and Kelsey needs you. She's 17 and it just as scared as you are. You can't leave her."

The father to be shook his head. "I don't know what to do."

Emily kissed her son's forehead. "Thin about, but the baby's due in 2 months you need to figure this out."

He didn't move as his mother got up and left the room. He broke down into sobs once she left. He felt the an asshole. He left his daughter ad Kelsey. He loved her and his daughter. He knew that much, he just needed time to figure out how they were going to work out. He just needed a little time.

"I don't know what to do." He cried to himself. "I don't know what to do."

A week and a half had gone by since Blaine and I had broken up. I haven't seen him since the hospital fiasco. I shuffled over to the mirror and looked at my belly. I was officially 7 months and 21 days. Next week it'd only be a month until the baby was born and only 5 days until my birthday. I rubbed my stomach and sighed.

"I'm going to take care of you even if your daddy isn't." I whispered down to my torso. "I promise."

I heard the doorbell chime so I made my way downstairs and opened the front door. I frowned. It was Blaine standing on the porch shivering in the last January air.

"What do you want?"

Blaine looked so worn out. "Can I move back in?"

"Why, just go stay with your drug dealer friends."

He groaned. "Kelsey please! I'm running out of places to stay at. Please baby just let me move back in."

"You left me! Why should I do anything for you?" I snapped.

Blaine stepped inside. "Because you love me and that's what people do."

"You do not love me Blaine Anderson. You used me for sex because you needed me to get your dad off your back and help you! You don't love me because you want to you love me because you have too! I'm pregnant with your baby so you just say you love me!"

Blaine's hands trembled. "You know I love you! I always have and I still do you're having my baby that makes me love you even more. You're amazing I love you I swear."

"Leave Blaine go get your things and leave now." My voice shook.

Blaine slowly went upstairs and I heard him gasp. My dad and Kurt had helped me change my sister's old room that was Blaine's room into a nursery. It was pink with white furniture with white decorations. All of Blaine's things were in the middle of the room. My note was on top. He came down a few minutes later with his stuff.

I opened the door and waved. "Bye."

Blaine didn't move. "I never was going to toss you to the side. I wanted to sleep with you! I love you and you weren't just a favor you're the on girl who actually makes me feel anything! I love you."

I shut my eyes. "Just get out. I don't want to see you right."

He touched my arm. "Baby please don't."  
>"We're broken up you dumped me! Get out."<p>

Blaine frowned at me before walking out the door. "I'm sorry Kelsey."

I rolled me eyes and shut the door. I couldn't be with him anymore I just couldn't hurt. I couldn't handle it anymore.

* * *

><p>AN: So Blaine admitted to thinking about suicide the night he and Kels, had sex. He loves her but is tired of her whing and never wanted to hurt her and Kelsey upset about loosing but is scaed to be with him. What should happen next anything you want to see? PLEASE REVIEW I LOVE THEM THEY MOTIVATE ME To WRITE.<p>

MTG

2/9/12


	41. Get It Right Part One

Sorry I took so long. Had writers block and was slightly annoyed I only had two reviews. Oh well, it happens enjoy and review. BTW HOLY SHIT GLEE WAS TENSE TONIGHT

**What have I done I wish I could run away from this ship going under **

**Just trying to help **

**Hurt everyone else **

**Now I feel the weight of the world is, on my shoulders **

* * *

><p>HAPPY BIRTHDAY!"<p>

I groaned and sat up. I saw my parents grinning at me.

"Hey." I yawned.

My mom hugged me tightly. "Happy Birthday sweetie."

I rubbed my 8 month pregnant stomach and smiled. "Thanks guys."

Today was my 18th birthday. February 5th. I took the bag my mom was holding out. I opened it up and saw a slip of paper. I pulled it out and shook my head and gave her a smile. It was a certificate that was good for one hour of babysitting a day for the next few weeks. There was also my dad's standard gift, a gift card and a necklace. The card was to Gap and the necklace was sliver with a small heart. Then there were two candles. Vanilla and cinnamon my favorite scents. Vanilla for me and cinnamon would always remind me of Blaine sweet with a little spice.

"Thank you guys."

My dad kissed my head before leaving for work. My mom sat on my bed and put her hands on my baby bump. She pressed her lips together and sighed.

"My baby's eighteen and having a baby."

I nodded. "Yep."

My mom wrapped me in a hug. "I love you so much sweetie."

"Love you too mom."

She stood up. "I'll be at work but call if you need anything."

"Alright love you mom bye." I sat back in my bed and rubbed my tummy and smiled when my baby kicked. "God, mommy loves you much Julie. I love you so much."

I sighed I was 18 and pregnant without my baby's dad. I picked up my phone it was 11:21. Blaine was in study hall, I now home schooled because I was so close to having her. I sent him a quick text.

"Please come over, please. It's my birthday."

I hit send and got out of bed and exhaled. I was getting really heavy. I padded down the hall and hopped in the shower and stood in the steam. I bit my lip and shut my eyes and thought about the past few months of my life. I was in high school, pregnant at 17, I lost all my scholarship money and my social life. I thought of Blaine, I lost him too. I stepped out of the shower, dressed and went down the hall and into the baby's room. I sat in the chair and started to cry. I was completely by myself now with Julie, I couldn't do this alone. I pulled my phone out of my pocket and looked at screen. I had a text from Blaine I tapped it and read it quickly.

Fine, be there soon

I reread it a few times. It was so short, 4 little words. I couldn't tell what his emotion was at all. I turned off my phone and felt my heart twist in my chest. He was actually coming to see me. I looked down at my stomach.

"It's okay Jules, daddy's coming too see you. He's coming."

Meanwhile Blaine anxiously walked down the Dalton hallways feeling the eyes of his peers burning into his back. The news of his drug overdose spread through the school quickly. He was now on his way to the Warblers study so he could persuade them to him stay. He knew his mind should be on that and that alone but he couldn't ignore the text he got during study hall. It was from Kelsey begging him to come over for her birthday. He couldn't say no. He couldn't be that cruel. He pushed her out of his mind as he walked in the door and saw Wes, David and Jeff staring at him. He felt his friends staring at him as he sat down.

"My fellow Warblers we're here to decide the fate of our senior member Blaine Anderson." Jeff began. "Blaine's going to speak and then we'll vote."

Blaine cleared his throat and stood up. "I know I haven't exactly been a star member of this team for the past few months. I've been late, fighting with you guys and of course high half of the time. But before you kick me out just listen to me, _please. _I haven't been entirely honest with you guys. You know how I dated Kurt and was gay and I suddenly had a girlfriend who was pregnant?"

A few of them gave a nod or a quiet yeah. Blaine inhaled deeply.

"My d-dad _never _ accepted my sexuality. He would b-beat me, whenever I mentioned Kurt, or any guys, even you guys who most of you are straight or when he was mad. He'd beta the crap out of me and scream at me calling me, dirty faggot or gay fuck. I was suicidal for a while and I snapped. It was June and I called Kelsey and she came over and I asked her to help prove to my dad I was straight and we slept together. I l-liked it, which confused me and my family. I found out Kelsey was pregnant a few weeks later and I just stayed with her. Things were fine for a while I was happy. I ended up getting a job and on top of school, show choir and getting ready for the baby things got to be to much. I slept in class and them Dylan f-found me." Blaine whispered his name.

Trent looked a little choked up and most of the Warblers were in shock. None of them knew about his dad other than David and Wes. He was certain none of them knew about his suicidal thoughts either. He felt his hands shake and continued.

"He gave me a drug that kept me awake, I was great. I felt in control like I could stop when I wanted. Then I had headaches from being awake so much so I started a migraine medicine. Buying pills didn't seem to be too much, I started an antidepressant too and a stress reliever. I was handling it fine. I switched to dopamine and I took too many and my heart was beating to fast and my body shut down."

Blaine glanced around the room and saw Wes looking slightly emotional. He ran his hand through his hair.

"Before you vote to kick me out, please just know all the drugs I took weren't for fun it was for me to get through the day without breaking down. Please just let me try one more time please."

Blaine sat down Jeff stood up and cleared his throat.

"Alright all in favor of reinstating Blaine back as lead for the Warbler raise your hand."

The young father looked around and saw everyone's hand slid up into the air except for Wes. He stared at his best friend and pleaded with his eyes. Wes nodded and his hand also slipped into the air. Jeff banged his gavel.

"It's official. Welcome back Blaine." Jeff said with a grin. "Welcome back."

Blaine smiled and nodded his head and mouthed thank you. He was on the path to fixing things. The Warblers were fixed and now he had one more thing to fix. Things were going to be okay. He's was back and better than ever

* * *

><p>Well Blaine admitted everything to his friends and he Wes are cool. Now he's visiting Kelsey. How will that go. PLEASE REVIEW! PLEASE I'll upset sooner I'll aim for Friday or Saturday<p>

MTG


	42. Get It Right Part Two

AN : So Sorry I went MIA for a while I had writer's block. I'm still not sure if I played Blaine's emotion right but I tried. Blaine's song in the chapter in the MAIN reason Kelsey's the main character's name in was like Carson first but I heard this when I wrote the first chapter. Anyways! Enjoy and please review. BTW the POV is a little screwy.. Sorry I ddint update I planned to last night but was being screwy

What can you do when your good isn't good enough?

When all that you touch tumbles down?

'Cause my best intentions keep making a mess of things

I just wanna fix it somehow

Glee

* * *

><p>Blaine let out a shaky breath threw his mouth as he stepped out of the mall with a bag in his hand. He walked threw the mall and sighed to himself. He hung his head as he walked out of the mall and into the parking lot. He found his car and quickly unlocked it and slid in and shut the door. He had just gotten Kelsey's birthday present and stopped by Macy's because his boss called him at school. He had just been fired. Apparently Macy's had a big no drug use policy and Blaine was a liability.<p>

"Damn it.' He muttered to himself as he pulled out the mall parking lot.

He hadn't excepted getting fired, he needed a job if he wanted to keep Julie. One on Kelsey's big things was having money to support them. He tried to push the thought from his mind as he reached residential part of Westerville, Blaine pulled to a stop in the parking of the local playground. Blaine needed to collect himself before he got to her house, he didn't want to take out his being fired on her. He was going to try to win her back after all their fighting. He pulled out his phone and quickly dialed Kelsey's number.

"Hey Blaine.' She said happily as she answered.

Blaine cleared his throat. "Hey. I was wondering if now was a good time to come over?"

"Oh yeah now's fine."

"Alright I'll see you soon. Bye Kelsey."

"Bye."

The line went dead and the young father banged his head against the steering wheel of his car. He couldn't just lie to her about having money could he? But he didn't want to ruin her birthday either.

Blaine turned his car back on and pulled out the parking lot.

"Here goes something."

I sat in the living room and rubbed my belly and smiled. I was almost a mom, like a real one with an actual baby. I had just gotten off the phone with Blaine and he was on his way over, I walked over to the mirror by the door and ran a brush through my hair and sat back down on the couch with my legs folded underneath me. I sighed flicked aimlessly through the channels. Nothing caught my attention and I settled on an episode of American Dad. I heard Blaine's light knocks at the door. I groaned and shuffled over to the door.

"You came." I said with a slight tone of surprise in my voice.

Blaine smiled at me. "Of course I did."

"Come in." I said stepping to the side so he could come in.

He waked into the living room and gave me a quick hug. "Happy Birthday Kelsey."

"Thanks." I whispered as I sat back down. "How are you."

Blaine smiled at me. "I'm okay, I've brought my grades back up and the Warbler's let me join back in again."

"That's cool. I've been good just tired and nervous."

"That's right you're due in what three weeks?"

I bit my lip. "Yeah, it's so crazy. In three weeks I'm going to have a baby girl to take of."

Blaine scooted next to me and touched my stomach. "I'm going to help you. You know that right?"

"You are? I mean I thought so but ever since the hospital I haven't been to sure." I admitted to him. "We broke up."

The Warbler chewed on his thumbnail. "I know I broke up with you but I was mad at myself for getting in trouble and I was stressed and I just want us to be okay. You know, for Julie."

I took his hands in mine. "Me too, so are we back together?"

Blaine leaned his face in close to mine. I could smell in cinnamon gum. "Of course."

I leaned in too and brushed my lips against his. "I love you."

"I love you too and I'm sorry I've been a jerk."

I kissed him again. "Apology accepted."

Blaine pulled back and handed me a small rectangular box. I looked at him and he nodded and I opened. I furrowed my eyebrows.

"My Ipod?" I laughed. It had been missing for a few days.

He looked sheepish. "Your mom stole it for me. But don't turn it on yet."

"Where are you going?"

Blaine sat me back down. "My car give five seconds."

I shook my head and smiled at him. "Oh god, the Warbler's aren't on my porch are they?"

"Oh god no, but that's always a good idea for next year." He winked before running down the steps and too his car.

I sat back down and looked at my Ipod wondering what he was doing. He was suddenly back in the living room with his guitar in hand.

"Can I tell you a secret?" He whispered.

"Always."

He cleared his throat. "Ever since this whole thing with me and you started I've written _so _many song about you, me and things in general. I started this when you told me about the baby and I couldn't figure out the rest but after we broke up I figure it out. So this is for you."

"You're amazing." I whispered as he started plucking a few strings.

So take one word you said You put it in your bed You rest your tiny head on your pillow You wonder where you're going next You got your head pushed to my chest And now you're hoping that someone let's you in You know I'll let you in Oh Kelsey, you.

Blaine's voice was soft and he smiled at me. I felt my heart twist in my chest no one had written me a song, ever.

So don't let anyone scare you

You know that I'll protect you Always, Now through the thick and thin

Until the end You better watch it You know you don't cross it because I'm always here for you

And I'll be here for you I know how it feels believe me I've been there and I know what it feels like

Tell me Kelsey

I swallowed a lump in my throat and shut my eyes. I knew Blaine always wrote songs but not about me or songs that we're thing beautiful. I felt tears build up behind my eyelashes. I shook my head gave his a teary smile.

And I'll swim the ocean for you The ocean for you Whoa-oh-oh-oh Kelsey And I'll swim the ocean for you The ocean for you Whoa-oh-oh-oh Kelsey

Blaine's strumming got softer and he locked eyes with. I wiped my eyes on the sleeve of my hoodie. I exhaled a few times to calm myself down.

Now it's gonna get harder And it's gonna burn brighter

And it's gonna feel tougher each and every day

So let me say, that I love you

You're all I've ever wanted All I've ever dreamed of to come

The his voice sounded when he sang 'I love you' was so sweet and gentle it was adorable. I noticed Blaine's lips were shaking and he stared at me.

And yes you did come I want you so bad

Can you feel it too?

You know I'm so,** I'm so in love with you **I want you, so much

I let out a small cry when he said 'I'm so in love with you' he looked innocent and honest. I looked into his eyes mouth it back too him.

I need you, so much I need your, I need your, your touch

Blaine took a few steps closer to me and sat down on my couch and continued singing straight to me. He was about to cry I could hear it in his voice. I noticed there was no guitar playing when I felt his hands in mine and say it leaning against the couch.

And I'll swim the ocean for you The ocean for you Whoa-oh-oh-oh Kelsey And you never, ever let me in

I wrapped my fingers through Blaine's and gazed into his hazel eyes. He was misty eyes and I scooted at close I could to him.

"Happy Birthday baby."

I hugged him tightly. "I love you so much Blaine. I love you so much."

I felt his arms squeezed me tightly. "I love you too."

I kissed his lips over and over again and tucked my fingers into his hair. He kissed me back and I felt my hands shake a little bit. He was perfect.

"Kelsey?"

"Hmm." I mumbled breathlessly.

"I h-have a another present for you."

"Do you?"

He stood and his back was facing me. I watched his shoulders raise up and down as his breathed deeply. He turned around stared right into me.

"Kelsey you're having my baby, you're my best friend you've been with me through everything and I mean everything. I just want you to know that I love you and I'd do anything for you." He sounded nervous. "I love you."

I nodded. "I love you too baby."

My eyes went wide as he began dropping to a knee and raising his hands out in front of him. He flipped open a small box. I gasped slightly. He stared at me, his eyes we're pleading with me.

"Marry me?"

* * *

><p>AN: Ah cliffhanger! What should she say to Blaine? Yes or no or maybe so. What did you think of his sing for her. (It's by metro station it's called Kelsey btw) This was just a filler. Review with your answers! BTW he lost his job :(<p>

I'll update much sooner I swear!

MTG


	43. You're All I Need

AN: You guys must HATE me. I've updated in a month. I'm so sorry my computer crashed and it deleted all my files and I had writers block and got caught with my Hunger Games fics. I'm so sorry but here's a new chapter. This is going to be on HIATUS for a while. I need to re-write the chapters and such. But I didn't want the suspense to kill you so enjoy. Enjoy my hunger games one shots until then. Once again I'm sorry.

And he said, I want you forever, forever and always

Through the good and the bad and the ugly.

I'll love you forever, forever and always

Parachute

A small my gasp escaped my lips and I stared at Blaine who was pleading with his eyes. I looked at the ring he was holding out me and then back at him. I loved him and he was baby's father but we were so young. I bit my lip and gave a small nod.

"Yeah, I will."

A grin broke out onto Blaine's face. "I'm going to love you so much."

Blaine stood up after slipping the ring onto my finger. "I love you too and we're going to be okay Kelsey. Trust me."

I hugged him and breathed in his scent. "I believe you."

Blaine's hazel eyes burned into mine and he kissed me. I kissed him back and wrapped my arms around his neck. He tilted his head and I smiled to myself. He loved me, I believed him. We were finally together and having baby together things were perfect.

"Kelsey Elizabeth Anderson." I said as I grinned at him. "It sounds good."

Blaine smiled at me and pushed my bangs out of my eyes. "It sounds more than good it sounds flawless."

I sat on the couch next to him and laid my head in his lap. "We're going together forever right?"

Blaine was smiling like an idiot. "Right."

I sighed as I rubbed my belly. "Best Birthday ever."

Blaine rolled his eyes and chuckled to himself. "I hope you know how much I love you."

I sat up and grabbed his hands. "I know how much you do."

"I am never going to do drugs again, or loose you. You and the baby are the only things I care about."

I nodded and put my hand on his face. "We care about you too. You're going to be an amazing dad."

"I'm going to love you forever Kels, now that okay? I love you."

I wiped my eyes. "I love you too."

"Good."

I smiled and ran my hand through Blaine's curls. We were engaged, we were actually going to be a real family and not just two teenage kids with a baby. "We're going to be a real family."

He nodded. "We're going to get out here someday, get our own place just me, you and Jules. I promise."

I was quiet for a second. "I don't care where we go. As long as I have you."

I made Blaine blush and he twisted a lock of my hair around his fingers. "You're amazing. I love you so fucking much."

"You too."

Blaine's face is drawn up and his beautiful smile with his white teeth gleaming he looks so happy which is a welcome change. He looks at my ring and then at me.

"You're all I need." He whispered in my ear. "You're all I want.'

AN: This suck I know hopefully I'll find inspiration after Glee comes back on. Like the Hunger Games or Big Time Rush? Check out my other stuff. Again I'm so sorry about this story but I'll work on it. She said yes btw =)


	44. The Unemployment Line

Hey guys I'm SOOOOO sorry about not updating in a while. We moved to a new neighborhood and AT&T thinks they're the fucking shit and can take 2 months before coming to hook up the internet in our new house. I was also swamped with finals so I'm sorry but here's a new chapter. Sorry the POV gets wonky. Blaine dabbles with something bad again! Enjoy and lease reveiw.

**She needs me now but I can't seem to find the time**

**I've got a new job now in the unemployment line.**

**The Script**

* * *

><p>I was officially 3 days away from my due date, 72 more hours until I was a mom. Blaine and I told my parents about being engaged a week ago. They we're happy but weren't too thrilled that I wasn't done with school yet. I now sat in the baby's room putting away baby clothes.<p>

"Hey there wifey." Blaine said from the doorway. I turned around and smiled.

"Hey."

Blaine walked into the room and sat down next to me. He put his hand on my stomach. "How you feeling, you look tired."

I sighed and shifted my weight. "Yeah, my stomach hurts and I'm just ready to have her already."

Blaine pulled me to my feet and wrapped his arms tightly around me and kissed me. I smiled and kissed back and put my arms around his neck. He pulled back and I squeezed his hand. I noticed he was in full black and I frowned.

"You have to work?"

He nodded. "Yeah but I have they day she's born off then 3 weeks after that."

"Alright, call me on your break." I said kissing him.

"As always and Kelsey, if you go to the hospital at all call me." He said sternly. "Okay?"

I chuckled a little. "Alright."

"Bye love you."

"Love you too Blaine."

xxx

Blaine bounded down the stairs and went out to his car and gripped the steering wheel as he drove. He hated lying to her, it made him feel like shit. But he just couldn't tell her that he lost his job, not until after the baby was born. He pulled to a stop and knocked on the door.

"Blaine, hey you're looking well."

He shrugged. "Yeah I guess."

"So what's up?"

"Kelsey's close to having the baby and I still haven't told her I lost my job."

Dylan raised an eyebrow. "Do you need cash?"

"Yeah, but I have enough saved up to last a few months." Blaine sighed, grabbing the beer Dylan was holding out to him. "She's gonna kill me when she find out I don't have a job."

"You started the Dalton fight club, right?"

Blaine nodded and took a drink. "Why?"

Dylan pointed to the punching in the corner of the room. "Show me what you can do."

Blaine stood up and rolled up his sleeves. "Okay."

He stood in front of the bag and threw a few punches and the bag shook. He grunted a little and dodged the swinging bag and threw a couple of quick, hard hit.

"What was that for?"

Dylan smirked. "You need a job? You've got one."

"Doing what?"

"Fighting my man. You're fast, quick and strong. People would be betting on you left and right, I got this guy Vincent over in West Lima he's need a new fighter."

Blaine bit his lip and looked a little skeptical. "You know the last time you recommended I do something I overdosed and almost died."

"Hey you did that yourself, besides Vincent's cool he'll test you out in a few fights with his own guys and see if you're not good enough, if not oh well that's the end of it, if he likes you and you want too he'll put you in the ring."

"Is it legal?"

A sly grin appeared across his face. "Sure, if you don't get caught."

"Dylan I don't know Julie's coming in a few days and Kelsey needs me. I don't know, plus there's school."

Dylan held Blaine's shoulder. "It's almost March, Warblers is over in April unless you go to nationals, its senior year and it's at night."

Blaine sighed. "I'll meet Vincent but I need to take care of my family first, bottom line."

"Fair enough, I'll call him later, but I've been meaning to ask you something."

The young father drained his beer and threw it in the trash. "Hmm?"

"I always thought you were gay, you had Kurt and then you slept with some girl and knocked her up. What gives? And everything with this little guy starting a fight club?"

"Um, I'm bi. I had Kurt but you know how my dad doesn't really agree with me being gay, well he'd beat the fucking shit out of me everyday since 10th grade when I started bringing boys home and at my old school people were assholes and I started learning self defense and never stopped. So anyways I got pissed off one night and I called Kelsey over, asked her to sleep with me because I knew she would because she's my best friend. I did it with her and found out she was pregnant and I knew I couldn't leave her."

The gang banger ran his hand down his face. "Shit man, I'm sorry." Dylan quickly handed him the joint he had been rolling and lit it. "Are you like okay, I can go kick his ass."

Blaine exhaled the smoke. "No he's actually started liking me again after I beat his ass."

Dylan grinned. "See man, that's the fighter in you it's in your blood."

"Maybe." He laughed, taking another drag. "It feels good sometimes."

"Are you excited to be a dad?"

Blaine smiled widely. "Yeah, you have no idea. I mean we almost didn't keep her. But now I get to be a dad. I mean even when I was with a boy I always had dream of being a dad you know? It's like I know I'm not screw up like my dad did."

"You're going to be a good dad. I can tell you're always worried about Kelsey and your kid. What are naming it?"

"Juliet Elizabeth Anderson."

"Wow your last name and everything, congratulations."

He was silent for a minute. "Thanks, I mean Kelsey and I are getting married someday."

"What if you fall in love with a guy?"

"I don't know I'm worried about that. I guess we'll deal with it and see what's best for Julie."

"Do you think you'd date another guy?"

Blaine shrugged and felt the weed take its affect. "I fall in love with a person not their gender."

The two teens stopped talking and stared at the TV. It was quiet until Dylan looked up from his phone.

"I told Vincent about your situation he said you'll have plenty of time with your kid and Kelsey. He says you can meet him when it's good for you."

Blaine smiled at his best friend. "Thanks Dylan." He sighed and thought of Kelsey and Julie. "I just want to there for my family."

* * *

><p>So Blaine's hanging out with Dylanand drinking and doing drugs AGAIN (shakes head), he hasn't told Kelsey he's fired from Macy's and he might be an illegal fighter. BUT THE BABY'S ALMOST HERE! :D how do you want to see that happen and what about Kelsey what should happen with her. What should blaine do?<p>

Please review the next chapter will be up much faster. BTW this past Thursday (june 21st) was the 1 year anniversary of posting this story :)

REVIEWS ARE READ AND LOVED


	45. Little Wonders Part One

AN: Hey guys! Here's a new chapter. So I have news: I added a Blaine oneshot called You should've Known and a new Blaine story called Let Me In. It'd be rad in you reviewed those ;) Also I'm going to update Sundays and Fridays now soo twice a week to the best of my abilities! ALSO WOULD YOU READ A SPIN OFF ABOUT BLAINE AND HIS SECRET LIFE FROM KELSEY? I cant give too much away yet but let's just saw it's about his new line of work. Anyways enjoy sorry rambling!

Our lives are made  
>in these small hours<br>these little wonders,  
>these twists &amp; turns of fate<br>time falls away,  
>but these small hours,<br>these small hours still remain 

Rob Thomas

* * *

><p>I laid in my bed and sighed to myself as I woke up and looked around. I sat up and felt damp, I pulled back and looked down at my sheets which we're wet. I leaned over and shook Blaine.<p>

"Blaine, Blaine come on get up!" I said frantically.

He yawned and sat and looked around. "The fuck? Kels did you fucking pee in the bed?"

I fought my snarky comment. "I think my water b-broke."

He instantly shot up and got out of bed. "Shit, what do I do?"

I inhaled and tried to stay calm. "Go get my mom and my bag's in the hall closet."

He nodded and rushed out of the room. I winced as my lower stomach cramped up. I grabbed my phone and pulled on my shoes. "Mom!"

My mom came into the room and my mom knelt in front of me. "Hey it's going to be okay. Just breathe come on I'll grab your coat."

I gripped her arm. "Where's Blaine at?"

"He's starting the car, he bragged your stuff."

I slowly made my way down the hallway and continued rubbing my stomach. We slowly made it outside and Blaine had the engine going. I climbed in the back seat and Blaine was in the passenger seat. A wave of pain rushed through my stomach and I doubled over.

"M-mom it hurts." I whimpered. "It hurts so bad."

"I know we'll be there soon just try to hold on and breathe."

Blaine turned around and squeezed my hand. He looked incredibly guilty and terrified. I sharply exhaled as the pain got worse and my eyes watered, Blaine's face was noticeably paler. My mom quickly stopped the car and turned to Blaine.

"I have to park, get her inside and tell them her water broke." She said sternly.

He nodded and looked numbed as he opened the door and put his hand into mine. "It's going to be okay, I promise."

We got inside and Blaine walked up to the desk, his hands were shaking. "My fiancée's water broke and she says she's in a lot of pain. She needs help." He explained quickly to the nurse who sat at the desk.

"Hey Alex can we get wheelchair and room up in maternity!" The short nurse yelled.

The man brought me a wheel chair and helped me sit. I ran hand through my hair and bit down on my lip at the fear crept in my mind. I stared at Blaine who was barking out information to the nurse who was taking way too long.

"What's her name?"

"Kelsey Burke."

"Yours?"

Blaine rolled his eyes. "Blaine Anderson I'm the father can you _please _get her a room."

The nurse nodded and wheeled me down the hall and into a room and he and Blaine lifted me into the bed and he handed me a nightgown. I pulled the curtain shut and quickly pulled my clothes off and slipped the gown on. When I pulled it back Blaine was alone and his hands were tugging at his hair.

"I'm sorry, I'm so fucking sorry."

I grabbed his hand. "Why what's wrong?"

"Look what I did too you, you're miserable."

I shook my head. "It's normal, I'll be okay."

Blaine pulled me into his arms and pressed his lips against mine. "I love you."

"I love you too." I whispered back as I smiled at him.

My mom came into the room and smiled at us. "Kelsey, I called your dad and he said he'll be here as soon as possible, Blaine do you want to call your parents?"

He nodded and kissed me. "Be right back."

…

Blaine stepped outside into the cold February air and pulled out his phone and quickly called him mom. It rang a few times before he heard her.

"Hey sweetie what's up?"

Blaine's mouth was dry. "Kelsey's in labor."

"Oh my god, is everything okay?"

"Yeah everything's okay." He sighed. "C-Can you come soon?"

Emily sighed in shock. "Yeah, should I bring your dad?"

"No, I don't want him near them." He said firmly.

"Fair enough I'll see you soon."

Blaine hung up and inhaled a few deep breaths of icy air and felt his hands shake. He was about to become a father. He bit down on his lip and called another number.

"Hey Blaine what's up?"

"W-Wes? Kelsey's having the baby and I'm freaking out and I just really need my best friend."

There was a groan on the other line. "Uh, yeah I'm with Nick right now but yeah we'll be there sometime. It'll be alright."

Blaine nodded and breathed in and out a few more times. "Okay, thanks bye."

…

Blaine came back in the hospital room a few minutes later and sat down next to me.

"Hey, is your mom coming?"

He nodded. "Yeah so is Wes you know for moral support, do you feel any better?"

I smiled and put my hand on my stomach. "Yeah, they gave me some pain killers and they said I'm like barley in labor so it's going to be a while."

He looked around. "Where's your mom?"

"Oh she went home to call off work and get some things since we're going to be here a while like her camera."

Blaine stood up shut the door and sat back down. "I need to talk to you."

"About what?" I asked as I took his hands in mine.

He sighed and his eyes were glazed over. "Back when I called you in June I _never _would've imagined this. I never thought I'd fall in love with a girl, I never thought we'd be parents at 17 and 18 and I never thought we'd be together. But honestly this is the best thing that's ever happened to me."

Tears were falling down my face. "Blaine, I never planned this either but I don't know it seems like the unintended things are the best ones."

He took a lock of my hair and weaved it through his fingers. "I love you so much Kelsey. I'd do _anything _for you."

"I love you too Blaine. I just can't wait to spend the rest of my life with you."

Blaine laid his lands on my belly. "I know we've been through hell and back the past few months but I'm going fight for us, I'm going take care of you and Juliet even if it kills me or I die trying." His voice was intense and his eyes tore into me.

There was something about the way he said he'd take care of us if it kills him that set me off. I ignored him and kissed tenderly. "You promise?"

"Yes, I'd die for you in a heartbeat." He whispered. "I'm in love with you."

I wiped my cheeks. "I'm in love with you too."

Blaine wrapped his arms around my neck and kissed me. His bit my lip a little and pulled back. "I can't wait until we're a family."

"Me either." I murmured. "You're the best thing that's ever happened to me."

* * *

><p>AN: The baby's coming! Be prepared for extreme cuteness in the next update (Friday) Also there was a bit of foreshadowing about Blaine's future and his family if you caught it at the end. DO you know? Please review could I get more the two?<p>

PS: It's still Sunday where I am.

WILL YOU READ THE SPIN OFF? CHECK OUT MY NEW STORY CALLED LET ME IN!


	46. Little Wonders Part Two

AN: Hello! Sorry I didn't update twice last week like I said this chap. is longer though! I'll be updating once a week for 3 weeks until I finish a story on another site. Which days should I update (any day except Mondays, Tuesday and Wednesdays)? Anyways here's so cute fluff and Blaine has some angst with an old character! CAn I get more than 1 review :-) Enjoy

**Let it go, **  
><strong>let it roll right off your shoulder<strong>  
><strong>don't you know <strong>  
><strong>the hardest part is over<strong>

**Our lives are made**  
><strong>in these small hours<strong>  
><strong>these little wonders, <strong>  
><strong>these twists &amp; turns of fate<strong>

Rob Thomas

* * *

><p>A few hours had gone by since I had had been admitted to the hospital, and I was getting closer to having her. Wes, Nick and the other Warblers had come for a few minutes but promised to return after Warbler practice at 5 and Kimberly was driving back from a college visit. I let out a yawn as I looked around and saw Blaine walk into the room. He smiled and kissed my forehead, I'm smiled back and held his hand.<p>

"She's moving around a lot, I think she's ready to be here."

Blaine rested his hands on my belly and smiled down at it. "I'm going to be a daddy. I love you two so much."

I leaned up and hugged him. "Love you too."

Blaine sat next to me and took my hand. "Do you feel better after your nap?"

I nodded, "Yeah a little bit, I'm just really tired."

"Again, I'm really sorry that I did this to you."

I squeezed his hand and sighed. "Don't apologize, it'll be okay. I'm excited."

Blaine nodded and gave me a small grin. "Me too."

Blaine wrapped me in him embrace and sat together for a while before I felt another wave of pain take over. I bit my lip and unwrapped myself from Blaine, I shut my eyes and waited for it to pass.

"Kels? You okay baby?"

I pressed my hands against my sides. "Contractions, can you get my m-mom?"

Blaine nodded and pushed himself up and headed to the door where my mom was standing. He stepped into the hall and my mom and doctor came in almost immediately. My mom brushed the hair from my eyes,

"What's wrong sweetie?"

I ground my teeth together. "It h-hurts really bad mom."

My doctor nodded and checked my chart. "I think we'll have you start pushing in the next half hour to 45 minutes. I'll get your epidural ready."

I gave him a grateful smile and sighed in relief. "Oh thank god."

He chuckled to himself and stopped a nurse that was in the hallway and followed her with my chart in his hand. My mom looked giddy and sad at the same time.

"My baby's having a baby. It's so weird." She said as she kissed my forehead. "I'm going to be a grandma."

"Well, apparently our granddaughter likes to take her sweet old time." My dad joked as he walked into the room.

I grinned and held out my arms. "Hey daddy."

He hugged me and kissed my forehead. "Hey, you look tired."

I groaned and rubbed my temples. "You have no idea. God she's worse than Blaine when he's gelling his hair."

Blaine faked a small gasp and looked at me. "I don't take that long."

"Please, you took 20 minutes one day." I teased as I hit his arm. "God, you and Juliet are going to take _forever _in the morning."

Blaine touched his hair. "She'll have beautiful hair though."

"Sure whatever you say." I snickered as I playfully rolled my eyes.

My parents and I made some small talk as we waited for my doctor to come back in the room. Blaine was texting someone and looked happy when he read something.

"Hey my mom's here. I'll be right back."

I pecked his lips. "Okay don't take long I don't want you to miss anything."

He shook his head. "No I won't, I'll be quick. Love you."

"Love you too!" I called as he walked out the room.

My mom was smiling to herself. "Let's just hope he doesn't stop to gel his hair on the way."

Blaine balled his hands up in his pockets as he walked down the hallway of the hospital. His mom was in the lobby, and felt relaxed when he saw her, his brother Daniel and his sister in law to be Ashlee.

"Hey guys."

Emily stood up and embraced her son. "Hey Blainey how's Kelsey?"

"She's good, it's should be a half hour before she has her, and please don't call me Blainey mom. It's embarrassing." He whispered meekly.

Emily rolled her eyes and pinched Blaine's cheeks. "What? Can't I hold to the last few minutes I have with my little boy before he becomes a daddy?"

Blaine and hugged him mom. "Fine I guess so. She's in room 314 if you want to go up. I need to get some coffee."

"Alright see you up there."

Blaine headed to the cafeteria and bought a medium drip and took a sip and sighed to him. Reality had just hit him in the face. He was really about to become a dad and be responsible for two people other than himself.

"You okay?"

Blaine's headed jerked upward at the voice. He tensed immediately. "What are _you _doing here?"

Gregory Anderson sighed to him. "Hey, I'm not here to cause trouble. I just wanted to see, um how you and Kelsey are."

"She's fine and so am I." He spat as he got ready to leave and walk away.

"You sure? You looked at little scared just now." He actually sounded compassionate for once. "It's a lot to take in, you know being a dad."

Blaine turned around and looked at his dad. "I don't know what I'm d-doing. She's miserable and she says everything hurts and I know that _I'm _the one who did to her. I don't know what I'm doing, I pretend I do but I'm so c-confused." He vented as his voice broke a bit at the end. "I don't even know if I can take care of them."

Greg stepped up to his son and placed a hand on his son's shoulder. He tried to ignore the fact that Blaine flinched when he touched him. "Blaine, listen I know I'm exactly father of the year but I love you, you're my son."

Blaine stared at his coffee cup. "You're anything but father of the year dad, you beat the shit out of me for two years."

"I know and I'm sorry. But I've been watching you over the past 9 months, you stepped up when you found out about the baby, you moved in with her, got a job and everything. Plus you stayed on top of school and show choir. You're 17 and that's a lot to handle. I mean I know that you had a drug problem but you're a man now. Blaine I'm really, honestly proud of you. You're going to be a good dad."

The seventeen year old sniffled and wiped his face with his sweatshirt. "You mean it?"

Greg smiled and nodded his head. "Yeah I mean it."

The boy blinked at his dad trying to adjust to the shock he just received. A year ago he was afraid to even look at his dad but now he felt loved. Blaine quickly wrapped his arms around dad, squeezed and pulled back.

"T-Thanks."

"You should get back to Kelsey, I'll be later if you want me too. I want too see my granddaughter."

Blaine scuffed his converse against the tile floor. "You can stay, I mean only 3 people are allowed in the room and that's me, mom and Kelsey's mom Megan but her dad's staying outside."

He chuckled a little. "I think I'd prefer that."

"Alright Kelsey just a few more good pushes and we'll be in the clear. You can do it." My OBGYN coached. "Just breathe and go."

Blaine tucked my hair behind my ear and pressed his lips to my ear. "You can do it, babe just breathe and go."

I whimpered at the pain, I clenched Blaine's hand and pushed.

"C'mon Kelsey just two more. Come on sweetie." My mom said as she held my other hand.

I shut my eyes and did it again, this time I was sure I broke Blaine's hand. I groaned as I laid my head down on the pillow and took a few rapid breathes.

"Look at me." Blaine whispered. "Look at me."

I opened my eyes and saw Blaine with his trademark grin and his eyes gleaming. "One more, just one more."

I gave him a tired smile and gave a one more push and fell back onto the pillows once more. I snapped back up though when I heard a small cries coming from the other end on the bed. I looked at Blaine who looked like he was going to cry.

Emily was bouncing up and down. "Oh my god, you guys she's beautiful."

I strained my neck. "Let me see her."

The nurse took a few seconds before wrapping her and bringing her over and placing her in my arms. I immediately started crying when I looked down her. She had dark tufts of black hair and pink little cheeks.

"Oh my god. Blaine she's b-beautiful."

Blaine didn't say anything he just looked the little girl resting in my arms and placed his hand over his mouth and let the world's biggest smile creep over his face.

"Hi, baby. I'm your mommy you're so beautiful." I whispered softly. "I love you so much."

Blaine carefully picked her up and looked down at the newborn baby he was holding in his arms. This was _his _child, he was officially a dad. He leaned down and kissed her forehead.

"Hey s-sweetheart." He murmured as he choked back a sob. "I'm your daddy."

* * *

><p>AN: Awww wasn't that just so cute and fluffy? :') Blaine and Kelsey are parents now and Juliet is just so stinking cute. And Blaine's okay with his dad again yay! I'll see you guys sometime next week with a new chapter! Review please<p> 


	47. Beauty From Pain

AN: Hey guys this chapter isn't the best but I tried. I'm very busy now (babysitting, summer assignments and choir camp) but I managed to write this in and hour and a half so it might suck But Blaine talks to Dylan again ;). Enjoy and review please I miss all the super sweet reviews I used to get

After I've cried my last, there'll be beauty from pain  
>Though it won't be today,<br>Someday I'll hope again  
>And there'll be beauty from pain<br>You will bring beauty from my pain

Super Chick

Ps: I know the lyrics don't really fit but I listened to this one repeat while writing :)

* * *

><p>It was late into the evening by the time I had convinced my parents to go home and get some sleep. Kim, The Warblers and Kurt had visited a few hours ago and promised to come back tomorrow. It was now me, Blaine, Julia and his parents.<p>

"She's beautiful Kelsey, you know that right. She looks _just _likeher daddy."

I turned to Blaine's parents and smiled. "She does, she even has his eyes."

Blaine took her from my arms and brushed her baby fine hair with his fingers. "She has your nose though."

"Either way she's adorable." Greg said as he shrugged on his jacket. "Really truly adorable."

"Thanks dad." Blaine had a small smile on his face.

Emily kissed our foreheads and grabbed her purse. "We'll be back tomorrow alright?"

"Okay bye mom."

She smiled at Julia and kissed her again. "Bye baby be good for mommy and daddy."

"Bye Emily, bye Greg." I yawned as the door closed behind them.

Blaine sat down with the baby and kissed my lips and I put my hand on his cheek. We stared at each other for a minute before looking down as the sleeping baby girl in his arms, I squeezed his hand and he put his lips to my ear.

"I love you so much."

"I love you too Blaine."

The three of us sat there and I stared down at my daughter, she was asleep in my arms. She had my nose and Blaine's lips, I kissed her forehead and laid her on my chest. It was hard to believe that 9 months ago I wanted to give her away, I was totally in love with her. This was my baby and she always would be. Blaine was busy snapping pictures of her and he kissed my cheek.

"She's finally here. I never thought I'd be a dad so soon, but I couldn't be happier."

I nodded and ran my hand through his dark hair, he was amazing and so supportive. Julia squirmed in my arms and opened her eyes. Her hazel eyes met mine and she whimpered at me and Blaine, he shrugged his shoulders when I looked at him.

"You think she's hungry?"

Blaine stood up and went to the sink in the corner and opened the can of baby formula. He fumbled with the can and scoop, he set and it down and groaned.

"Kelsey what do I do?"

I tried not to smirk at his cluelessness as I explained that he he need to add powder and water and then shake it. Julia's whimpers grew louder and shriller as I stuck the pacifier the nurse had given me earlier into her mouth.

"Don't worry baby daddy's working on it. He's taking longer than he normally takes when he's gelling his hair."

Blaine was reading the label and finally managed to scoop some powder into the bottle and add some water. He shook it up and handed to me, he sat back down and rubbed his eyes.

"Is that good enough?"

I watched as she drank her bottle and wrapper her hand around my finger. "She likes it, so I'd say that's a yes."

"And by the way someday our daughter will a appreciate having a father who can deal with her hair."

"Or you know, be annoyed when he takes longer than does to get ready." I smirked as I sat her up so I could burp her.

Blaine chuckled to himself and kissed my forehead. "You look so tired, you haven't slept since you got here, I can watch the baby so you can sleep."

I glanced at the clock and shook my head. "The nurse should be here to get her soon. All the newborns have to be in the nursery by 9:30 anyway." I smiled at his eagerness to help. "Thank you though."

"Since you're going to sleep and the baby's going to the nursery would it be okay if I went home and showered?"

"Yeah go ahead, I love you."

He stood up and kissed me and then picked up Julia and kissed her too. "Love you too. Be good for mommy sweetheart I'll be back. I love you."

I took her back in my arms and waved. "Night see you later.'

Blaine zipped up his coat and waved before shutting the door behind him I looked at Julie and held her to my chest and smiled to myself. I felt giddy as I looked at her. She stared up at me and sucked on my fingers.

"I love your daddy so much, I just really love him." I whispered to her. "He's perfect and so are you."

She stared at me with wide eyes and I smoothed down her hair, she looked so much like Blaine. I sighed to myself as she fell asleep.

"I don't things could be better."

Xxx

Blaine let out a yawn as he down the hallway with a cup of coffee in hand. He had just gotten back from taking a shower a short nap, he ran a hand through his damp hair and looked into the nursery window and looked at his baby girl who was asleep.

"Which one's yours?"

He turned around and saw the taller blonde boy smirking. "Hey Dylan what are you doing here?"

He shrugged his shoulders. "Couldn't sleep and besides I wanted to see your kid."

"That one." He grinned proudly as he pointed at her. "Julia Brielle Anderson."

Dylan smiled at her and then turned to Blaine. "She's adorable."

"Thanks." He whispered as he looked at her while she slept. "So what's up have you talked to Vincent?"

"Oh yeah but come on we can't do this in here."

Blaine looked at her once more before following him outside. He folded his arms to fight the chilly February wind. "What'd he say?"

"He said he'll look at you and test you out but you need to be 100% serious about this. He doesn't like being fucked with, he gets you have a kid and school so he'll let you fight Fridays in full blood battle rounds."

He nodded and ignored the sense of dread in his stomach. "I need a job, you saw Jules she needs a dad who can support her and her mom. So Fridays in blood battles?"

He nodded quickly. "Yep, those are just rounds against guys bigger than you. If you win you make a lot more than in fair fights."

"Cool, how can thank you?"

Dylan laid a hand on Blaine's shoulder. "We're friends so don't mention. You cant tell anyone though about any of this, where you work, what you do and who you work for. You hear me?"

Blaine nodded and sensed the seriousness of this. "Yeah I won't tell anyone."

"Alright, be here at 10:30 next week. It's just a quick meeting, no fighting just talking."

The new father took the slip of paper and put it in his pocket. "Okay thanks."

"No problem, see you around. Take care of that kid man."

He smiled a little. "Okay."

Dylan left as quickly as he came and Blaine stepped back inside and got in the elevator. He stared at the paper and shook his head. He knew he didn't want to do this but he had too. He had a kid to take care of now. He had to support her.

"I'm doing this for you Jules, for you and mommy." He thought to himself. "It's what I have to do."

* * *

><p>AN: Blaine and Kelsey are officially parents now! Julia is adorable and Greg actually cares! This chapter sucked, I'm sorry. I need ideas!<p> 


	48. Sneaking Out

AN: Hey guys sorry I didnt update im grounded and sneaking to update thats why it's short! I hope you like it more soon! Glee comes back on in 1 month and 2 days :) Same as my Bday! Blaine sneaks out to meet Dylan ;)

REVIEW!

So thanks for making me a fighter  
>Made me learn a little bit faster<br>Made my skin a little bit thicker  
>Makes me that much smarter<br>So thanks for making me a fighter

Glee Version of Fighter

* * *

><p>"Blaine can you get the baby?" I groaned as I pulled my pillow over my face. "Blaine?"<br>Blaine say up and looked around before recognizing the baby's cries. He ran his hand through his hair and yawned. "You can't get her?" He mumbled at me as he frowned.  
>"I did last time, come on please Blaine?"<br>He pushed himself out of bed and grumbled to himself as he shuffled out our room and across the hallway. Julia had been home for a little more than a week and she still hadn't slept a full night.  
>"There she's asleep she need her diaper changed." Blaine said as he walked in and climbed in bed.<br>"Thank you" I whispered as I kissed him. "I love you."  
>He turned his head and gave me a sleepy grin. "Love you too."<br>I leaned against him and felt his breathing slow, I smiled to myself and sat up. He was so good with Julia it was crazy how much they look alike. I glanced at the clock and yawn it was 1:23 in the morning. I laid back down and stared at the ceiling and then at Blaine he seemed different. Ever since we came home from the hospital he was making secret phone calls at night and really protective of his phone and Julia. His phone buzzed just then and I bit my lip. After deciding snooping was the lesser of two evils I took it off the charger. I sighed when I saw the lock was on it was normally my birthday but it kept saying I was wrong. I tried Julia's birthday and that was wrong too.  
>"Kelsey? What are you doing with my phone?"<br>I jumped when I heard Blaine who was rooting around the drawer for it. "Oh uh it buzzed."  
>He snatched it from my hand and plugged it back in. "Night."<br>I opened m mouth to ask why he was pissed but decided it could wait until morning. "Yeah night."

The new teenaged father laid in bed staring at the ceiling and then at his fiancée, he had a knot in his stomach as he stood up from the bed and slipped on a pair of jeans and his boots. He grabbed his phone and kissed Kelsey's forehead. He slipped out and went to stare at his daughter. She was finally asleep and her mouth was open. He smiled and touched her cheek. "Bye baby daddy's doing this for you."  
>Blaine sighed to himself as he slipped out of the house and into the frigid air. He cursed to himself as he crunched through the snow and slid inside the waiting car.<br>"What took you so long?"  
>Blaine rolled his eyes. "Kelsey woke up and I knew she'd ask questions."<br>Dylan shook his head and offered the dark haired boy a cigarette. He gratefully took it and took a long drag. "Is Vincent pissed?"  
>"Nah I told him you had to sneak out that's why he changed it 2:00."<br>Blaine stared out the window and looked at the snow that lined the streets. He let his mind wander from Julia to Kelsey to boxing. There was so much riding on this job, he and Kelsey decided to look at apartments together soon. He had to make enough to pay rent, sure he had a trust fund but he decided to put that away for Julia's college funds.  
>"Hey we're here be cool alright?"<br>"Yeah okay."  
>Blaine stomped out his cigarette and and shoved his hands in his pockets as he follwed Dylan to a warehouse and knocked 3 times.<br>"It's D, I'm here with the new blood."  
>The door opened and Blaine stepped into the warm room and wrinkled his nose at the scent of sweat and blood. He could hear the sickening crunch of bones breaking and he felt a twinge of pain in his ribs as he thought of his father breaking his ribs last summer.<br>"This is Vincent."  
>Blaine looked at the taller man in front of his he was buff and had at least 30 pounds on him.<br>"Call me Vinny, are you Blaine you look like a boy scout not a killer."  
>Blaine smirked a little remembering that's what Dylan's friends called him as well. "It's nice to meet you thanks for having me."<br>"No problem come on."  
>Blaine followed him in a plush office and noticed Dylan was gone. He sat in front of his desk.<br>"So you got a kid?"  
>Blaine nodded and noticed this man reminded him of his dad. "Yeah Julia Brielle."<br>Vinny chewed on the name. "Cute can I see?"  
>Blaine handed over his phone with shaking hands. "Here."<br>"She looks like my girl when she was a baby. This her mom?"  
>He took his phone back. "Yeah and I have to support them."<br>"You're small, are you fast?"  
>Blaine shrugged. "Dylan said I was."<br>The larger man pointed to a punching bag in the corner. "Now."  
>He jumped at his harsh tone and took of his jacket and threw a few punches like he had done at Dylan's.<br>"Mmm I don't know I'll have you fight some of my guys later and think about it."  
>"Okay."<br>Vincent stood up and went to the door. "Come on."  
>Blaine shuffled behind him and felt his phone buzz. It was Kelsey, she was pissed.<br>Where the hell are you!?  
>He rolled he eyes and turned his phone off and walked into a cold room and was looking at a guy who reminded him of David a guy who bullied Kurt.<br>"Matty give this guy the test."  
>Blaine gulped and caught a pair of gloves and pulled them on. Matty walked up to him and landed a punch on Blaine's jaw. Blaine furrowed his eyebrows as he understood what the test was, he hit him back and punched his face and dodged a right now and hit him in the stomach causing him to grunt.<br>"Damn he's good Vin. He's a fast little shit."  
>Blaine was breathing heavily and shook Vincent's hand. He felt disgusted with himself for doing this but he thought of his daughter and Kelsey. Dylan was watching and gave him a thumbs up.<br>"Congrats boy scout." Vincent smirked at him, seeing the fear in his eyes. "You're in."

* * *

><p>AN: Blaine got the job how will he explain this Kelsey? Any ideas you want me to write. I start school soon so they updates will be kinda slow sorry! More than one review please?<p> 


	49. I Can't Do This Alone

I know I know Im a mega jerk for taking so long but I had band camp and summer homework to finish and this years alreadt kicking my ass, but here's a new chapter it has drma but the next one will be sweet with Kelsey and Julia bonding. So would you guys check out my new story "Let Me In"? Thanks and enjoy.

Cause if I wanted to go I would have gone by now,  
>But I really need you near me to<br>Keep my mind off the edge  
>If I wanted to leave I would have left by now<p>

Adam Lambert

* * *

><p>"Where the hell did you go last night!" I spat as leaned over to change Julia's diaper.<p>

Blaine was leaning against the doorway of the her room still in his pajamas. "What do you mean?"

I turned around glared at him, as if I couldn't see through his bullshit. "Where the hell did you go, I woke up with Julia fucking screaming at like 3 am and had to stay up until 4 because you weren't home." I hissed at his as I held my daughter against my chest. "And when I tried to call you sent me to voicemail."

Blaine rolled his eyes and took her into his arms. "I went for a drive I couldn't sleep. Jesus Kels just calm down."

Blaine walked into our room and I follwed him. "Your car was in the driveway! Are you cheating on me or something?"

Blaine scoffed and laid Julia on the bed. "I assure you it wasn't that."

I gripped his arm and he tensed. "You were with Dylan or getting high weren't you?"

Blane wrenched away from me. "I was with some of the Warblers. I wanted to see my friends you and the baby were asleep!"

I crossed my arms over my chest and bit my lip. "You should've stayed home."

He rolled his eyes. "I have a life other than the two of you, I'm 17 I wanted to hang out with my friends that's all."

"You don't think I have a life too? I do but I can't see my friends because we have to take care of Julia!"

Blaine's jaw was tenses. "Stop bitching at me! You were asleep, the baby was fine so I went to clear my head. I didn't drink or get high I just smoked a cigarette everything's fine."

I jumped a little at how loud Blaine got with me. "No it's not I just had a baby Blaine, your baby and should help me!"

"Help with what she was asleep. Should I sit around and wait so I can get up and get her? I have to work and go to school!"

I ran my hand through my hair as tears welled up in my eyes. "No but you could stay home and at least get her a few times. You only got up twice I got up four times."

Blaine folded his arms over his chest and bit his lip. "I'm 17 I'm allowed to blow off steam with my friends once and a while."

"Not when you have a family to take care of! What about me when do I get to 'have fun' because right now everything's gone to shit!"

Blaine furrowed his eyebrows. "Don't yell at me Kelsey get off your little soap box and calm the fuck down."

His words oozed with irritation. "Whatever, I have homework to do."

Blaine was cut off when Julia starting whimpering. He swore to himself and picked her up in arms. "Yeah run away because you know I'm right."

I rolled my eyes and gathered my school stuff of my desk and spread it out over my bed. "Can you watch her for an hour!"

Blaine rolled his eyes. "Yeah I guess."

I muttered a thank you as he left the room, humming to Julia. I sighed to myself as I settled into my homework, I quickly finished the English and Chemistry homework my teachers had sent me. I finished half of it in an hour and was watching TV I dialed Kim's number and she immediately answered.

"Where was Blaine?"

I groaned. "With his fucking friends, he said he was 'blowing off steam' and that he didn't drink or get high but I don't believe him."

"You're joking right? He left in the middle of the night and didn't do anything?"

I bit my thumbnail and shook my head. "He's watching the baby now so I can't complain but he's bitching at me."

"I'm sorry, is he good with her?"

I smiled at little as I heard Blaine humming in Italian to her. "Yeah he's good with her. I love her so freaking much, her eyes are lightening up and match Blaine's."

"Aw, that's so cute I'm coming over later to see her is that okay?"

"Totally. I miss seeing people from school but yeah just let me know when."

"Will do. See you later Kels."

I stood up and stretched. "Bye."

I put my homework away and wandered around the house and found Blaine sitting on the couch staring down at Julia who was in his arms, he was biting his lip and he looked concerned.

"You okay Blaine?"

Blaine jumped up and looked at me. "Y-Yeah fine."

I sat next to him. "You sure?"

"What if I can't take care of her? Macy's is docking jobs what if I loose mine?"

I grabbed his hand and smiled. "You'll do whatever it takes and it'll be okay."

Blaine shifted and looked uncomfortable I sensed that he was serious about this. "I love you I'm sorry I snuck out."

I shrugged. "It's okay, I guess. I just don't want to fight in front of her."

Blaine in agreement and ran his hand through the baby's short curls. "Me either." He leaned over and kissed me. "Did you finish whatever you needed too?"

I nodded. "Most of it. Kim's coming over later okay?"

Blaine face fell and I rolled my eyes. "Oh I have Warblers so I thought you'd babysit."

"Are you fucking joking right now? I thought we were going to spend the day together before you have to go to school next week?"

He frowned. "I know I'm sorry they changed the dances and sectionals is next month. It'll be short I swear." he promised as he slipped his coat on. "I love you."

I turned away from his kiss. "Whatever"

He leaned down and kissed Julia's forehead, he smiled at her but rolled his eyes at me. "Bye Kelsey."

"Don't even bother, I know you don't have practice your probably going to Dylan's or Kurt's."

Blaine folded his arms over his chest. "What the hell are you talking about?"

I scoffed at him. "Ever since the baby was born you're always gone! Either at work, Kurt's or fucking school! You clearly don't care about me, why don't you just leave?"

"I love you and you know I care about you."

"You love me because I'm your baby's mom you have to love me. Now that's she's here you keep skipping out on me."

Blaine stepped close to me and glared. "First of all don't put words in my mouth, don't act like I'm a deadbeat Kelsey!" He was turning red. "If I wanted to go I would've left by now!"

I felt anger boiling inside me. "Then just go!"

Blaine grabbed his keys and zipped his coat before stroking Julia's cheek. "Fine."

Blaine took off for the door and turned around and shook his head at me. He slammed down loudly behind him causing Julia to start crying at the sudden sound. I bounced her as I looked out the window in time to see Blaine trudge through the snow and speed away in his car. I looked down at Julia who stared back with Blaine's eyes. I sunk down onto the couch and felt my hands shake.

"What the hell is happening to us?" I mumbled as tears fell down my cheeks. "Were falling apart."

* * *

><p>Where do you think Blaine's going this time? Will they ever stop fighting? Honestly I need ideas im so caught up with Let Me In (my other glee fanfic about Blaine) Im running short. I'll update on Fridays or Saturday once a week for now!<p>

Everytime you read and dont review I die a little on the inside soo REVIEW!

12 more days until Glee :D


	50. Need

AN: I know I know it's late but I was getting in the routine of school again and fell back regular updates on Fridays starting next week! Kinda sucks but I hope you enjoy! I know the lyrics dont fit at first they match Blaine's thoughts. ALSO UNLESS I GET MORE THAN ONE REVIEW MY UPDATES WILL BE SLOW!

I can't breathe, but I still fight while I can fight as long as the wrong feels right it's like I'm in flight

* * *

><p>"She's so cute she looks like her daddy." Kim gushed as she held Julia in her arms as I came in with a bottle.<p>

I rolled my eyes. "I guess."

"What's wrong?"

I played with my hands as the anger rebuilt inside me. "Blaine and I got into a fight and he s-stormed out about an hour ago."

"Is he still mad about last night?"

I exhaled loudly as I kissed Julia's forehead after burping her. "No we kind of made up about that, then I asked Blaine to watch her while I did homework and then the three of us were together and ditched me for 'Warblers' he's probably l-lying just to get away from us." I whispered as my eyes teared up.

"What he left again, why don't you just tell him you need his help?"

"Yeah right." I snorted angrily as I laid Julia down so she could sleep. "I even suggest something like that he thinks I'm calling him a deadbeat."

Kim hugged me tightly. "I don't get it he said he'd help if you kept her."

"He's a fucking liar." I whimpered as I drew my knees up to my chest and tucked my chin into them. "Honestly he won't even look at me anymore he barely kisses me or says I love you and it's sucks."

"Aw Kels, I could baby sit one night if you want to spend time with him."

I nodded and stared at the small diamond ring on my finger. "I don't get it honestly he's a hypocrite. He begged and cried to keep her and now he's ignores her. She cries all the time when Blaine isn't around"

"You should call him and asks him to come home."

I pulled out my phone and glanced down at my screensaver it was Blaine the night baby was born with a huge grin on his face. I swallowed the lump in throat.

"I just wish he cared."

**xxxx**

For once in his life Blaine was actually telling the truth, yes he did have Warblers practice and they picked two of his own songs to perform. However he wasn't telling the whole truth, the whole truth involved a trip to West Lima to see Vincent about a fight. He had been training at the club for about an hour with Dylan when Vincent texted him.

"Hey it's boy scout!" Vince called at as Blaine walked into the office. "How's the family?"

Blaine shrugged and felt his stomach twist up with guilt. "Okay I g-guess the baby's fine but Kelsey and I are fighting."

"You hit her yet?"

Blaine furrowed his eyebrows. "No what the hell?"

Vincent shrugged. "Most of my guys end up hitting their girls, don't mean to but they do. Good though you're clean."

Blaine shook his head and couldn't help but remember how he grabbed her wrist and made a fist when he overdosed. "Oh, so what's going on with my fight?"

The ring leader grinned and took a sip of his coffee. "Oh yeah, Friday night 1:30 it's easy the guys big but slow as fuck you're good just go for the knees."

The young father nodded and bit his lip. "Okay um is it okay if I train tomorrow night, I've barely seen the baby and I kind of left Kelsey crying."

"Yeah I guess so, see you tomorrow."

Blaine waved a little and turned for the door.

"Oh and Blaine?"

Blaine turned around and noticed the 27 year old had regret etched onto his face. "If you snap don't blame yourself just watch those hands."

"A-Alright." He whispered before walking out the door as he looked at his hands.

**xxxx**

"Hey babe?"

My heart dropped into my stomach when I saw Blaine walk in an sit on our bed.

"Hi?"

Blaine smiled at me and took of his shoes. "You okay?"

I wiped my eyes which still stung. "No really."

"I'm sorry baby I know I've been an asshole but I'm handling something."

"Whatever you're just a hypocrite you begged to fucking keep her and now you've barely see her."

"Shut up you know I love her and I'm a school and work all day and I do see her I'll feed her if you want."

"She's already asleep I tried to keep her up after Kim left but she was tried and was fussy all day because she wanted you." I spat, trying to make him feel bad. "Do you want to be a family?"

"Of course I do we are a family." Blaine's voice was strained and he was biting his lip. "I love you."

I stood up from the bed and went to the door when I felt Blaine grab my wrist and turned me around. He was right in my face and he was breathing heavily.

"What do you want?"

He sighed as he leaned in and kissed me roughly. "I love you."

I whimpered at how forceful he sounded. "You too Blaine."

"I'm sorry I've been such and ass to you babe, just promise you'll stay with me."

He looked so desperate bit menacing at he same time. "Yeah of course."

Blaine smirked a little and kissed me before finally releasing my wrist and and walking out of the room. I sat down and sighed he manipulated me so easily.

"Baby?" I called out as I looked down the hallway and saw the bathroom door cracked open, I peeked inside and saw Blaine clutching the sink and breathing heavily. "You okay?"

His head snapped up. "Y-Yeah just go to bed I'll meet you in bed."

"You sure?"

"Just go babe! I'm fine."

I flinched at his tone and climbed into be and smiled when his arms snaked around my waist. I snuggled into him and e kissed my neck.

"You're amazing."

I blushed. "So we're good again?"

"Yeah I guess I just need some me time at night."

I faced him. "What about some us time?"

His eyes shined bright and he kissed me. "Of course."

"I don't want to fight anymore."

"Me either, besides you'd be nothing without me."

I smirked even though I felt uncomfortable when he squeezed my waist. "I love you."

Blaine kissed me and smiled. "I love you too."

I shut my eyes and curled up against Blaine, he was right we needed him I just wished he needed us.

* * *

><p>AN: Well Blaine's umm controlling now and Kelsey feels alone :( any ideas? See you guys next week some time I promise!<p> 


	51. Sacrifice

Ugh this chapter sucks I'm trying to wrap this story up..

She needs me now but I can't seem to find the time..

* * *

><p>A few weeks had gone by since Blaine and I had our last real fight and we had now fallen into a schedule. He'd drop Julia off at his mom's on the way to school and go to work right after and I'd pick her up on the way home from school and watch her while I did homework. It wasn't perfect but for now it was the best plan we had. It was a Friday and Blaine and I were currently at Lima Bean with Julia.<p>

"I've missed spending time with you." He whispered as he grabbed my hand.

"Me too, so sectionals are next weekend are you excited?"

Blaine took a sip of his medium drip and shrugged. "Nervous but yeah I miss spending time with the Warblers since I don't board at Dalton anymore."

"You guys are going to win I know it."

"Jeff said they'll be scouts there for performing arts schools. I mean I obviously can't leave for school." He sighed as he picked up Julia and smiled at her. "But it's cool knowing important people will hear my music."

I frowned and couldn't help but notice how disappointed he looked. I squeezed his hand. "Yeah and one day you'll get to go."

Blaine rolled his eyes. "Whatever, how was school?"

"Fine everyone keeps wanting to see a picture of her and the teachers are nice, I caught up on everything and took my midterms I can graduate in May."

"Cool. So you're coming to sectionals right?"

"Of course we wouldn't miss it."

Blaine took a sip of his coffee and put Julia's pacifier in her mouth. "So your mom said something about apartments last night when I got home?"

"Oh yeah! I almost forget I know it's kind of far off but we need our own space I found a few that are kind of cheap." I rambled as I pulled out a yellow pad and pulled up the pictures on my phone. "These are all two bedroom and one bathroom. They're close to Dalton and your mom's."

Blaine stared at the prices I had written done and grimaced a little. "Uh okay, I mean this isn't bad and I have most of this in my savings from work but are you really ready to move out on our own?"

"A little you're not?"

He shrugged. "I mean we have help from our parents and things are good right now. Besides what about college?"

"Oh, well I just assumed we were going to hold off for a while just so we work."

Blaine looked a little pissed when I said that. "And how long is that going be Kelsey? When she's five or six, when you say so? I want to go this fall I'm not sitting on my ass fighting for the next five years."

I recoiled a little when he snapped at me. "I mean I guess we could go to Kent or something and then go somewhere else."

Blaine looked genuinely saddened when I mentioned Kent, it was a small college in northeast Ohio and anyone who applied got in. "I g-guess."

"What's wrong?"

Blaine shrugged and wiped his eyes. "I don't know I just keep thinking about the scouts coming from New York and California and Wes said they're already interested in some of us and I have to turn everything down because I'm stuck here."

I frowned at the guilty feeling eating away at my insides, Blaine looked heartbroken and his tone was bitter. "I'm s-sorry I didn't know you felt so stuck. I mean you shouldn't have to sacrifice everything for us."

Blaine took a final sip of his coffee and crushed the paper cup in fists and scoffed. "Yeah right I wish I could leave but you and I know both know that won't happen."

I swallowed and rubbed my thumb over his hand. "I'm sorry, I mean we'll figure it out you've given so much up anyways."

Blaine rolled his eyes and stood up. "All part of being a man right?"

I frowned once more and took Julia from him and laid her in her car seat. "Blaine-."

I was cut of when his phone rang, he answered and turned towards the door. "Be right back."

I sighed as I watched him walk out the doors and leaned against the car. He looked pissed and disappointed. I looked back down at my baby girl and kissed her forehead. "Daddy's just upset but he loves you."

Blaine came back in and sat down with his fists clenched. "It was my boss, he need to work the new graveyard shift."

"Oh that sucks you should go home and sleep then."

"Do you care, we were having fun."

I shrugged. "A little but you need sleep."

Blaine and I linked fingers and walked out of the Lima Bean and I put Julia in her seat and smiled her.

"Thank you." I whispered as I hugged him tightly.

"For what?" He mumbled into my hair.

I stared at him then the small band on my finger. "For dropping everything to be there for me and the baby."

Blaine shrugged and kept his eyes on the road, he was gripping the wheel so hard his knuckles were white. "It's not like I could leave you, I love you."

I gave a small smile. "I love you too."

"Besides I have to be here for you."

I slid down in my seat and stared over at Blaine. "We're going to be okay right?"

"What?"

"I mean you and me we'll getting to go to college and stuff right?"

He swallowed and bit his lip. "I mean I hope so, you know my dad still wants me to be in charge of his firm and stuff that means I have to go to law school."

"And I want to major in journalism because swimming's been out the door since I got pregnant." I said bitterly as I thought about all the scholarships Iost out on. "I can't even rejoin because I'm not conditioned."

A mixture of guilt and angry flashed across his face. "Can you not like remind of that every day? It makes me feel bad it's not all my fault."

We pulled into the driveway and I unbuckled my seatbelt. "Whatever, you dont care."

Blaine stared at me over the roof of the car. "About what?"

"About me." I spat at him as I walked into house.

I went upstairs and slammed the door to our room and searched for a pair of sweats I opened the door and saw Blaine looking pissed with Julia in his arms.

"Take her I need to sleep."

I pushed past him. "Watch her for a minute I have to pee and change into sweats."

"No take her."

I rolled my eyes and locked the bathroom door and ignored Blaine while I used the bathroom and washed my face. A few minutes later I opened the door and took her into my arms. "There."

Blaine leaned over and kissed me. "You okay now?"

I shrugged as my bitchiness started melting away. "I guess."

Blaine ran his hand through my hair. "I'm going to sleep I'll see you in a bit okay?"

"I love you."

He peeked his head out of the door. "Love you too."

I sighed to myself and took Julia downstairs and laid her down to sleep. I folded my legs underneath me and bit my lip. Blaine had really given up so much and he deserved something himself it just wasnt fair.

* * *

><p><p>

This was lonspans bad I know I'm trying to end this story idkjuke though next chapter with be Blaine's third fight and perhaps a fast forward to sectionals


	52. Don't Give Up On Me Baby

**And we don't know how,**  
><strong>How we got into this mad situation,<strong>  
><strong>Only doing things out of frustration<strong>  
><strong>Trying to make it work but man these times are hard,<strong>

**The Script**

**If anyone of you actually care about me finishing this story please let me know...**

* * *

><p>"How was she today?" I asked Emily as I took Julia from her arms and put on her coat. "Blaine said she was fussy this morning when he dropped her off."<p>

Emily smiled at her granddaughter and smoothed her hair. "Yeah she just kept sucking on Blaine's fingers and whenever I'd take her she'd start screaming and reaching for him."

I rolled my eyes as I bounced her in my arms. "Probably because she never sees him."

"What?"

"Oh Blaine's been busy for a while, we go to bed and I wake in the middle of the night and he's gone, then he has Warblers and work so she never sees him." I whispered as my eyes teared up. "It's like really sad she barely sees her dad."

"I had no idea, he said you guys were fine."

"Yeah right, we barely see each other." I muttered as unzipped Julia's coat so she wouldn't overheat. "I know he's your son but he's not around. I love him and he never around it just sucks."

"I'll talk to him tonight okay?"

I hugged her tightly. "Thank you"

"You had my son's child he needs to help."

I nodded profusely. "Sometimes if I'm lucky he'll take her so I can sleep or do homework, but he's been making me feel guilty lately. You know the Warblers compete soon, they'll be scouts for performing arts schools and he's like obviously I can't go because of Julia I had plans before having a kid." I inhaled deeply and clenched my shaking fists.

"The way he said her name made me sick he made her sound like she was n-nothing. I love her with all my heart and I'm glad we kept her but he promised if we kept her he'd help and he hasn't."

His mom sighed and looked the angriest I've ever seen her. "He promised me he'd help you raise the baby and he will."

"Thank you." I whispered as put Julia in her car seat and gathered her diaper bag. "I just want him around, we're engaged and we're looking for an apartment I just want him around."

"I understand, he's been stressed lately with Warblers, work and school and stuff but he needs to be a father."

"Thanks."

Emily kissed my forehead. "You're welcome, just call me if he's being rude okay?"

I nodded and she shut the door behind me and I quickly buckled the baby into her seat and climbed into the front seat. I kept my eyes glued to the icy roads despite my daughter's constant wailing in the backseat, I was relieved to see Blaine's car in the driveway, he could help calm her down.

"Blaine? We're home can please come help me?" I yelled as I walked in the door.

I struggled as I put the diaper bag down and took off my shoes. I glanced up and Blaine raised an eyebrow at me as he took the baby into his arms.

"You okay you looked beat?" Blaine asked as he sat down on the couch while I went into the kitchen.

"Ugh, I have the worst headache and my nose is stuffed up." I said as I took some cold medicine and walked into the living room. "So your mom said Julia kept crying for you all day."

Blaine looked at her face and smiled at her. "Yeah, I don't know why"

"Probably because you're 'working' or screwing around with Dylan so your daughter never gets to fucking see you."

"What's that supposed to mean? I work so she can have a good life and you sit around on your ass all day."

I felt myself becoming pissed. "I go to school and actually watch her!"

"Why can't your mom or my mom do it?"

"Because she's our daughter not theirs." I hissed as I stood up. "I don't feel well, watch her I'm going to sleep"

"Fine, whatever."

I stomped up the stairs and locked the door so Blaine wouldn't come in and leave the baby with me. I climbed into bed and turned off the lights so my head would quit throbbing. I collapsed into the pillows fell into a deep, much needed sleep.

Meanwhile Blaine stared down a the small infant in his arms and looked over her chubby face. She had his nose, eyes and hair put Kelsey's small lips, she was beautiful.

"Hi baby, how are you." He whispered as she sucked on his fingers and stared at him. "I know I haven't seen you for a while but I'm making money so you can have a good life. Mommy's just being crappy."

His phone buzzed as it sat on the table in front of him, he picked it up and saw a text from Wes asking if he and Jeff and Nick could hang out. He sighed and decided to do the responsible thing.

'Sure but can you come over here? I'm watching Julia.'

Wes told him they'd be over soon and Blaine couldn't help but wonder if Kelsey would be pissed of that he invited friends over while he was watching the baby. He shrugged, deciding it didn't matter and went into the kitchen to make a bottle.

"Hey Blaine where's Kelsey?"

Blaine turned around and saw Kelsey's mom standing in the doorway with groceries. "Oh hey Megan, she's 'napping' because she's sick." He spat as he stuck the bottle in Julia's mouth. "In other words she's being a bitch and snapping at me."

"Don't talk about her like that, why is she angry?"

"She says I don't spend time with her or the baby and she thinks I should wait to go to college until she's older and in school."

Megan sat at the table and rolled her eyes. "Well you haven't exactly been around, I know you're working and have Warblers but there's no need for you to leave in the middle of the night like you've been doing."

"At least I don't sit around like she does all day."

"_You _didn't want her to work, _you _said she should focus on the baby and that you'd help out if you kept her."

"And I have, the nights are mine and the baby sleeps through them what does it matter anyways?"

Megan put her hand on top on her furtures son in law's hand. "Kelsey misses you, you two hardly see each other. You keep forgetting you're more than dad, you're Kelsey's boyfriend and best friend and she needs you."

Blaine sighed and sat back in his chair and stared down at his daughter. Was Kelsey really that upset they hadn't been spending time together? His words stuck in his throat as he looked at her mom and then at his lap. "Yeah I guess."

"Blaine, you're a good kid and good dad but you need to learn to be a man." She offered as she stood up and made her way to the doorway. "And that means being there for the people who need you most and right now that's Kelsey."

* * *

><p>AN: Ugh I'm sorry it's been a month but I went to New Jersey to see my grandparents and spent few weeks with them and we were blindsided by hurricane Sandy and I'm finally back home. I hope you enjoyed enough to leave you're thoughts :)<p> 


	53. Not In The Cards

**I used to dream about it**  
><strong>but never schemed or counted<strong>  
><strong>on fantasies or wishes-<strong>  
><strong>it breaks a man to see what he misses<strong>  
>Darren Criss<p>

* * *

><p>"Are you nervous?" I asked, straightening his tie. "You're shaking."<p>

Blaine fingered his curls and shook his head. "I don't know, a little. I haven't performed in a while and my dancing isn't the best, I missed a few rehearsals."

I wrapped my arms around his neck and kissed him. "You'll be fine baby, you're amazing and the songs are amazing. Jules and I will be out there."

Blaine grinned. "I love you."

Butterflies filled my stomach, it was honest the way he said that. "I love you too."

We kissed again before I left and took my seat in the audience, I couldn't help but notice Kurt and some of the New Direction kids on the the other side of the auditorium. The lights dimmed and my heartbeat quickened.

"Welcome to the Northwestern Ohio sectional show choir competition. First up from Westerville, Ohio the Dalton Academy Warblers.

The curtain parted and Blaine stepped out in front with his dazzling smile plastered on his face. As he began to sing the Warblers swayed behind him. His eyes scanned the crowd and landed on mine he he smiled even wider.

"And baby you're not alone, because you're here with me and nothing's gonna because nothing can keep me from loving you. It don't matter what'll come to be our love is all we need to make it through."

The Warblers did an detailed turn to reveal a white piano which Blaine sat down at and began playing. It warmed my heart to see how into the performance he was, he wasn't angry, stressed or upset, just happy.

The guys swayed around him turning the piano and came to a stop at the end of the song. Blaine quickly rejoined them at the front and Pink's song Perfect filled the room.

Blaine's solo earned him a standing ovation and I squeezed my mom's hand and grinned at him as he looked at me. The way they performed 'Perfect' was flawless following Warbler tradition.

When the notes of the the final song plate my mouth dropped open and my eyes grew wide. It was the song he wrote for my birthday. Julia stirred in my arms and reached her hand out for Blaine.

I actually believed what I was hearing when all of the Warblers rotated to our side of the stage and Blaine walked to the edge and stared directly at me, with nothing but joy across his face.

"And I'd swim the ocean for you, the ocean for you. Whoa oh whoa oh Kelsey, the ocean for you."

I wiped my damp eyes on the back of my sleeve and watched at he and the Warblers danced and ended in the middle of the stage. The audience applauded and the curtains closed.

My mom leaned over and shook me. "Did he write that?"

I nodded slowly and handed our daughter off to Emily as I left the auditorium and found the Warblers in a back hallway. Blaine biting his thumbnail and pacing, Wes tapped his shoulder and pointed at me. Blaine looked up and smiled. I ran down the hall and jumped into his arms.

"You're amazing." I whispered into his hair. "Thank you."

Blaine stroked my hair. "You deserve it and I'm sorry I've been a jerk to you and I love you."

I kissed him and stared at him, honesty was etched into his face. "I love you too."

I linked my fingers with his and led him to the auditorium where a show choir from Toledo was leaving the stage, we grabbed the baby from Emily who hugged Blaine before finding her seat again. We sat with the Warblers and Blaine cradled Julie, who snuggled into his chest.

"I think the Kurt's next." He whispered.

I nodded in agreement and we saw a short dark haired girl from Kurt's school sing a solo and then a duet with a lanky boy who was a giant.

"Isn't that the girl you made out with?" I smirked, remembering the sexual identity crisis Blaine had. "Riley, Roxy?"

Blaine chuckled. "Rachel, I thought she turned me off girls 100%."

I squeezed his hand. "I'm glad you were wrong."

"Me too."

The New Direction finished with a Katy Perry song which caused Blaine to laugh.

"Bet you I can do that better."

I batted his arm and wished him good luck as they called The Warblers, McKinley and the group from Toledo to the stage.

I held my breath, Toledo got third it was down to Dalton and McKinley. I stated at Blaine who was pale.

"In second place." The announcer paused for dramatic affect. "From Lima, Ohio the New Directions! Which means Dalton Academy takes first."

Blaine jumped and pulled Wes, Thad, David, Nick and Jeff into a group hug and Blaine hoisted the trophy into the air. I cheered and watched his face be taken over by a smile. He was the happiest I've seen him in months.

"Come on let's go congratulate him." My parents said as we slowly filed out of the auditorium.

"Sweetie you were so good." Emily gushed as she pulled Blaine a hug. "And you wrote that?"

He nodded. "Yeah, thanks mom."

"Blaine Anderson?"

He turned around shook hands with a pale skinny man with thinning hair and a tall woman with fiery red hair.

"Yeah, hi."

"I'm Joshua Nixon from UCLA, I like what I saw out there."

I could already sense the discomfort he was feeling. "Thanks, that means a lot."

"You wrote the first and last song. You have talent, how would you feel about a full ride to UCLA for fine arts. It's a great program we set you up with different labels and producer."

Blaine raised his eyebrows and bit his lip. "Wow, uh I don't know Mr. Nixon. College isn't really in the card for me right now." He muttered as he glanced at Julia.

I bit my tongue and clenched my fists, he now had another reason too bitch.

"Well you have time, we've liked you since last year. Take my card and congratulations on the win."

Blaine looked dazed as he shook the man's hand and was quickly attacked by the redheaded woman.

"Blaine, I'm Amanda Cartwright from the American Musical and Dramatic Academy. I know that last offer sounded tempting but I see you in New York training."

Blaine was smiling like and idiot. "For Broadway?"

"Bingo, you're talented you can dance, sing and with some training you could act."

"That's like my dream school, but it just not for me. I have responsibilities so I don't know."

"You're a high school kid what do you have to worry about?"

"You'd be surprised." The bitterness in his voice sent a wave of guilt through my body.

"Well take my card and I'll see you at regionals."

"Thanks." Blaine carefully folded both cards and draped his arm around my shoulder. "Let's get out of here."

I pulled my coat on and walked out with Blaine after taking Julia and saying goodbye to the Warbler. I leaned up and kissed him.

"Hey I'm really proud of you." I said after I buckled Julia in. I leaned against the car. "You did really good."

He kissed me and sighed. "I did it for you."

I reached into his pocket and pulled out the cards. "You should call them."

Blaine rolled his eyes and crumpled them in his pocket. "I'm good. It breaks a man to see what he misses."

* * *

><p>An: Sorry I took a month, my boyfriend dumped me for my best friend so I've been in no mood to update. But I'm working on the next chapter tomorrow. I you enjoyed! REVIEWS ARE LOVED!<p> 


	54. You're My Everything

AN: Look who updated again in the same week! Enjoy and PLEASE REVIEW! Also I'm doing this from my iPod so the spacing might be off sorry!

**But I'm holding you closer than most because you are my heaven**

* * *

><p>Blaine swore to himself as he fumbled with his cuff links. He let out a shaky breath and looked in the mirror in front of him, he couldn't lie to himself he looked good in his tuxedo. His hair was gelled perfectly and he hads finally manage a full shave without nicks. The only downside was the small bruise at the corner of his eye where he had taken a fist to the face in his fight two nights before.<p>

"So, the countless picture you've posted on your page have failed to show how this kid is agurgably the cutest thing I've ever seen." A voice rang behind him, oozing with sarcasm.

Blaine turned around and grinned. "Hey Coop."

"Hey little man." Cooper chuckled as he held Julia against his chest. "So I had to steal her from Kelsey but she's adorable."

"Thanks, how are you."

Cooper scoffed as he sat down. "Jet lagged as hell but excited to see everyone. Where's the man of the hour?"

Blaine couldn't help but smile as he thought of his brother Daniel, who was getting married in less than hour. "Ashlee's dad has him somewhere probably scaring him."

"Good." The older brother smirked as he shifted Julia in his arms. "She looks like you."

He took her from Cooper's arms and walked around with her. "Yeah, she acts like Kelsey though, she's okay by herself but every so often gets really needy. But she's amazing."

"Speaking of which, how's she?"

Blaine grimaced as Julia drooled a little and reached for a tissue. "God, sometimes I wonder if you're a baby or St. Bernard." He wiped her mouth and grabbed her spit gaurd and laid it on his shoulder. "Kelsey's good, we don't fight as much anymore."

"You guys were fighting, about what?"

Blaine rolled his eyes. "Oh, after sectionals a few weeks ago recuiters came to ask me about going to their school. UCLA offered me a full ride based off the songs I wrote and they hook you up with producers."

"Dude that's awesome."

Blaine shrugged. "Yeah, it is just there was a representative from American Musical and Dramatic Academy."

"That's your dream school right?"

"Yeah, she offered me full ride and I'd train for Broadway she says I can go far." The excitement left his voice as he shifted Julia to his other shoulder. "But obviously I can't just leave Jules and Kelsey but she keeps telling me to call them."

"Hey it'll be okay." He said trying to console his younger brother. "So, I heard you asked her to marry you."

Blaine held Julia up to his face and gave her forehead a kiss. "Yep."

Cooper took his niece and walked around the room. Blaine ran his hand through his hair and looked at his daughter. "Have you planned anything?"

"No but I just want to be there for them. I'll probably going to Kent in a few years."

"It'll be okay."

Blaine touched his daughter's baby fine hair and smiled at her. "I hope so."

xxx

"Ashlee sure looks beautiful." I sighed dreamily as I watched her and Daniel share first dance as husband and wife.

Blaine squeezed my hand. "Well you do too."

I pecked his lips and played with his bow tie. "You look more dapper than usual in your tux.

Blaine chuckled as Julia cooed in his arm and have him a toothless grin. "And of we couldn't forget how beautiful you are too."

I couldn't help but stare at Daniel and Ashlee and how happy they were in each others arms. I glanced at Blaine and then the small ring on my finger after they sat down. I opened my mouth to speak but was side tracked when Blaine's aunt Katherine came over.

"So this is the newest addition to the Anderson family tree."

Blaine hugged her and let her hold Julia. "Yeah this is Julia Brielle Anderson."

She sat down and grabbed my hand. "And you Kelsey, I haven't seen you since Blaine introduced me to you when you were seven."

I smiled. "Well here I am."

"Jerry come here." She called and a man who was a younger version of Blaine's dad came over. "See I told she was a spitting image of her daddy."

"She's adorable squirt, I never pegged you as the dad type but she's cute."

I smiled proudly as she touched Jerry's face and smiled.

"Oh, by the way this is Kelsey."

He shook my hand. "Blaine's favorite uncle, and you are?"

I paused and stared dumbly, Was I his girlfriend? Fiancée, he barely planned a wedding with? Baby mama? "Girlfriend."

"Nice too meet you, so where's your dad?" He asked craning his neck. "Oh I see him, see you around."

I watched them walk away and waited until Emily took Julia so we could dance to ask my question. "Babe?"

Blaine was resting his face against my hair and had his arms around my waist. "Yeah Kels?"

I sighed, and tried not to sound like a brat. "What am I?"

He pulled back and raised an eyebrow. "What do you mean?"

I shrugged and looked at my shoes. "When I met your uncle, I don't know what to say. Girlfriend, fiancée or baby mom? What am I?"

Blaine chewed his lip. "Well you could say the amazing girl Blaine's madly in love with and wants to spend the rest of his life with, but that seems a little to lengthy."

I laughed a little but sighed once more. "Really?"

He kissed me. "Of course, but fiancée sounds best."

I smiled widely and he pulled me closer. "I love you."

Blaine swayed to the music. "I've been thinking about getting married too you know, maybe in next summer?"

"It's just now April, maybe next July." I whispered. "I've wanted to get married in the summer.

Blaine stomped his foot and pouted a fake pout. "That's so far away."

"Yeah but it'll be worth it."

"Of course." He said rubbing my back. "You're my everything whether we get married next month, next year or 10 years from now I love you."

I snuggled my face into his shoulder. "I love you too."

* * *

><p>AN: Well I hope you enjoyed, this chapter, not much just cuteness. I this story planned now so updates should become regular once again after academic decathlon winds down in week of January! So The next chapter will focus on Kelsey looking through wedding magazines and Blaine going to Vincent to talk about his future career a few weeks later.<p>

Reviews are loved!

Love you all!


	55. The Fighter

**The lover held her love,**  
><strong>She begged him not to go,<strong>  
><strong>The fighter wrapped his gloves,<strong>  
><strong>The fighter said I know I know I know,<strong>  
><strong>Just this one last time,<strong>  
><strong>I swear you'll still be mine,<strong>  
><strong>But he can't promise much,<strong>  
><strong>He goes for one last touch<strong>

**The Fray**

I know I didn't update for a month, bite me. No one cares about this story anyways, just one measly review please this is almost over.

* * *

><p><p>

"Mom he won't answer." I whispered as I hung up yet again. "I'm worried."

My mom sighed as she shifted Julia from one shoulder to the other.

"Blaine's fine, he probably had to work over time and couldn't call. Relax it's not good for you to stress."

I shook my head and paced back and forth in Julia's room with my phone clutched in my hand. It was nearing 11:30 and Blaine over two hours later getting home from his Friday night shift at Macy's.

"Any word from Blaine?" My dad asked, peeking his head in.

"No and I'm worried. What if something happened to him?"

My dad kissed my head. "Sweetheart Blaine's a smart boy I'm sure he's fine."

My mom sighed and hugged me. "I'm going bed, if he's not back by 1:00 we'll call the police."

"Okay, night."

My dad ruffled his granddaughter's new thickened head of hair and kissed my forehead. "Night."

"Night Julie-bean." My mom babbled to Julia who stuck out a slobbery hand. "Night Kels."

I waved goodnight and went downstairs and settled myself on the couch and mindlessly flipped through the channels while feeding Julia a bottle. My head snapped up when Blaine stumbled through the door. I stood up ready to go off but stopped when I saw the blood under his nose and his swollen eye.

"Blaine, oh my- what happened?" I stammered as I rushed to him. "Did your dad-"

My question was cut off when Blaine pulled out a wad of napkins and pressed them to his nose. "I'm fine can you just get me some water?"

I nodded and handed Julia to Blaine who had his free arm extended. "Yeah, go upstairs."

I quickly got Blaine a glass of water and grabbed the Tylenol as memories of last summer, when I rescued Blaine from his dad popped into my head. I went upstairs and found Blaine sitting in bed holding Julia close to his chest.

"What happened?"

Blaine popped the Tylenol and down the water. "I quit my job."

"What why?" I asked as a million questions filled my mind. "Wait who did this? No way it was Kathleen!"

Blaine laughed humorlessly, Kathleen was the little old lady who managed Macy's. "No I have to tell you something."

I dabbed Blaine's eyes with the corner of an icepack. "What?"

Blaine's eyes were full of sadness. "I was fighting for money, t-they'd bet on me and I'd win."

"You did what?" I whispered as I pressed a tissue to Blaine's bleeding lip.

"I worked for a guy in Lima, it was a cheesy fight club kind of thing." He explained, trying to keep the mood light. "I fought a few guys, made decent money but then it was too much, so today I quit and my boss jumped me."

I swallowed the lump in my throat. "But why? What about Macy's?"

Blaine brushed Julia's dark curls away from her eyes. "I got fired from Macy's in January and you said I needed a job if we kept her."

"So you put yourself in danger and lied to me just to keep her?" The anger seeped into my voice, Blaine nodded his head. "That's kind of the dumbest thing I've ever heard."

"I just wanted to be a good dad and keep food on the table." He said as he leaned over and stroked my cheek. "I wanted to be good enough for you."

I frowned as I felt a sinking feeling in my stomach. I curled my fingers around his shoulder and stared at him. "You are, if anything you're to good for me." I whispered as I leaned my head against his. "You're a good dad B-Blaine you shouldn't doubt that."

Blaine drew in a deep breath and pressed his slightly swollen lips against mine. "I'm sorry it was stupid and I love you."

"I love you too."

Blaine bounced Julia up and and down on his lap and she reached up and grabbed his hair. "Do you think she'll be proud of me?"

"Of course why wouldn't she be?"

Blaine shrugged and avoided my eyes and just stated down at her. "I mean her dad's some 17 year old, who overdosed, lied to you and pretty much bailed on her when she was few weeks old."

"So when you would leave at night on the weekends you were working?"

"Yeah, I felt so bad about leaving you and the baby but I had to."

I leaned over and wrapped my arms around his neck. "She'll know that her dad did everything he could to take care of her."

Blaine leaned his forehead against mine. "I quit, it was good money but I miss you guys. I was tired of being sore and bruised so I walked in and told him I quit. He pounded the shit out of me but I took it."

Tears stung my eyes and I squeezed his hand. "I'm sorry, I'm so sorry. You could've told me about getting fired you could've told me."

"I wanted to keep her so bad, and I was terrified that we'd give her up. I did what I had to do."

My cheeks burned with embarrassment and I picked my daughter up and laid her on my bed, right in between us. "I would've understood."

Blaine nodded and picked up a now sleeping Julia and carried her across the hall and laid her in down in the crib. Blaine came back in, shutting the door behind him. He sat on the bed and pulled me into his chest.

"I love you so much Kelsey. You have no idea how much I love you."

I smiled at him and watched the old Blaine shine through. "I love you too."

"I know I've been distance but I still want to marry you and I still want to be a family."

"I still want to marry you too." I whispered as rested my hand in his thigh. "I want you."

Blaine traced the side of my face with the pad of his thumb and brushed it over my lip before closing the gap between us. He pressed lips against mine and he titled his head. I smiled and felt a pulling feeling in my stomach, the same feeling I had all those months ago in June.

"I want you so bad." I whimpered once more. "I love you so much."

Blaine's fingers were tangled in my hair and a small smirk pulled at his lips. He brushed his lips against my ear, his voice was low and shaky. "I'm yours."

I scooted myself onto his lap and nervously snaked my hands under his shirt and pulled it over his head and kissed him. Blaine's hands found the drawstring of my sweats and quickly undid them, I stepped out of them and kicked them in the corner.

"You're beautiful." He whispered as he discarded his jeans. "You sure about this?"

I nodded and hugged him tightly. "Yes."

Blaine bit his lip and leaned over me. "You're on the pill right?"

"Yeah, I started a month ago." I quickly reassured him, I couldn't turn back. "We're good."

Blaine leaned over and pulled a condom from the drawer. "Just to be sure."

"Okay."

Blaine stroked my face and smiled at me. "I love you."

"I love you too."

Blaine fumbled with wrapper before letting in fall to the floor.

xxx

Blaine snuggled his face into my hair and wrapped an arm around my waist.

"Do you have any idea how amazing you are?" I whispered as I ran my fingers up and down the jaw. "Because you're incredible Blaine Anderson."

"So are you." He replied, pressing his lips to my temple. "You're everything to me."

* * *

><p>AN: Yeah yeah I went AWOL for a month, sorry I failed a chemistry test and my parents went ape shit on me. The good news is I prewrote the next few chapters so they'll be up once a week. Anyways review don't review whatever, everyone's lost interest in this anyways<p>


	56. What's It's Like In New York City?

AN: Two chapter left this has gone to shit but I'm determined to finish. Not for reviews but myself. So review don't review your choice. Happy New Year!Sorry it's short I'm stuck in an airport

What's it like in New York City?  
>I'm a thousand miles away<br>But girl, tonight you look so pretty  
>Yes, you do Times Square can't shine as bright as you I swear it's true <p>

"Blaine I'm glad you decided to meet with us, please have a seat." The older woman smiled as she sat down. "The American Musical and Dramatic Academy would love to have you."

Blaine nodded. "I know and I'd love to go there Mrs. Cartwright but I can't."

"Is it a matter of money? AMDA has a full ride Midwest scholarship, it's for kids like you. From a small town, extremely talented but can't get to New York on there own."

Blaine took a sip of his water and clenched his fists. "Well its kind of like that, money is a problem but also my family."

Amanda sighed. "We can talk to them if they're unsure you wouldn't be the first-"

"No I have a daughter and I can't just leave her and her mother while I'm in New York. I have to be there for them and college just isn't in the cards right now."

"Oh, well I guess that is an issue." She started of slowly. "That's a noble thing but there is a way for you to go to AMDA, we really wants you."

Blaine rolled his eyes, he shouldn't have gone to the meeting. He was only here because Kelsey made him go, just to see what would happen. "Like what?"

"Well, there is a daycare facility. It's for teachers but as the only person of interest in the Midwest I could pull some strings." She said as she wrote some notes. "Then there is the option to live of campus in an apartment. That would be the only thing coming out your pocket."

The young father leaned back in his seat at a loss for words. "Wow, um I don't know. This is great, I mean really great but I can't just pick up move."

"Well go talk it over with your girlfriend and get back to me."

Blaine jumped up and shook her hands. "Okay thank you. Really thank you, you have no idea how much this means to me."

She smiled and Blaine left the office and stepped in the elevator. He grinned to himself as he pulled out his phone.

"Babe, hey it's me. Get dressed, get the baby dressed. We're going to Breadstix I have something to tell you." Blaine gushed as he started the engine of his car. "Alright see you then."

xxx

"So what did you want to tell me?" I asked as I slid into a booth. "You sounded excited."

Blaine grinned as he took a sip f his drink. "I met with Amanda Cartwright today."

I raised and eyebrows as I stuck a bottle in Julia's mouth. "How did that go?"

"Really good. I'm the only one from the Midwest that they want they offered me a full ride."

"Really? That's amazing!" I grinned as I kissed him. "Just you?"

"The thing is that she gave me a full ride. All I'd have to do is pay for my off campus dorm."

"Blaine that's great but what about me and the baby?"

"There's a daycare and she said you can c-come." he looked at his lap and messed with his hands. "I mean I know it's a major change but I want this."

Here came the guilty feeling again. "Really?"

"Yeah it's all I've ever wanted. I mean I already have the family and you but I want the career." He explained quickly. "I can do it, I know that I can."

I leaned my on his shoulder and bit my lip. There was no hesitation. "I guess we're going with you."

AN: I know this was short but it was a filler the next chapter will skip to nationals.


	57. Nationals

An: Thanks for the reviews next chapter will be posted this week. This is longer than last one so please enjoy & review.

**We are the champions my friends **  
><strong>And we'll keep on fighting till the end<strong>  
><strong>We are the champions <strong>  
><strong>We are the champions <strong>  
><strong>No time for losers <strong>  
><strong>'Cause we are the champions of the world <strong>

* * *

><p>"Attention. If all show choirs and coaches could please make their way to the dressing room that'd be great!" A man with a clipboard shouted as circled the lobby. "Please and thank you!"<p>

Blaine looked over at me and pecked my lips. "Well that's me."

"I guess it is." I smiled as I kissed him. "Good luck."

"Thanks."

I made my way into the auditorium and took my seat. It was finally Nationals and the Warblers were one if the best show choirs in Ohio, after beating the New Directions and some elderly show choir at regionals. I settled into my seat and with Julia on my lap. This year nationals were in Columbus, a few hours away from Westerville.

"Ladies and gentlemen welcome to the 2012 national show choir competition."

I clapped politely and sat through a good 30 minutes of different glee clubs. I glanced down at my program and smiled, Dalton was next. I leaned over to Blaine's mom and tapped her.

"Blaine's next."

She nodded and took Julia from me. "Daddy's next."

Julia smiled at the word daddy, she was almost 5 month and started recognizing certain words like mommy, daddy and her name. I smiled a ruffled her hair.

"Now from Westerville, Ohio the Dalton Academy Warblers."

The curtains parted and Blaine stepped forward and as expected began with a pop song. I beamed with pride as I watched made his way over to my side of the stage.

"It started with a whisper and that was when I kissed her, and then she made my lips hurt. I could hear the chitchat take me to your love shack."

He winked at me before falling in line with the other Warblers who were now doing flips and tricks. They sang the final verse and the song ended. They wasted no time and started another pop song. This time it was "Chasing The Sun.

"When the daylight's fading we're gonna play in the dark Till it's golden again and now it feels so amazing can see you coming and we'll never grow old again you'll find us chasing the sun."

The song built up to an instrumental part, the Warblers did a spin thing while Jeff, Nick and Wes did some type of flip. Blaine was in lead as usual and led the Warblers to the center of the stage and easily changed into their final song.

I knew Blaine was having fun but a little upset that they banned original songs this year. The last song was "My Dark Side" by Kelly Clarkson. This personally was my favorite song they were doing. It reminded me of the drama Blaine and I went through when he was working in Lima. He had a "dark side" and I still loved him. They spilt the into two lines and Blaine walked down the middle.

"Will you love me even with my dark side?"

When the song ended I stood up and cheered and Julia instantly recognized Blaine and reached out to him. The curtains swooped shut and I waited for for the remaining show choirs to finish. They announced the top 10 and three show choirs remained. Dalton, Vocal Adrenaline and a school from Alabama

"In third place from Alabama, the Sweet Home Singers!"

The group took their trophy and stood to the side. Blaine looked pale and nervous, before they announced first place they had to announce MVP. It was between Blaine and a small girl who was from Asia.

"He looks so nervous." Emily whispered as she squeezed my hand.

"The 2012 show choir MVP is." The announcer paused and opened the envelope. "Mr. Blaine Anderson from Dalton Academy."

Blaine grinned and accepted the trophy he won. He stepped back and clenched his fists his head was down and I knew he was probably praying.

"And the national 2012 show choir champions from Westerville, Ohio." Blaine jumped up and had a smile on his face. "The Dalton Academy Warblers!"

I cheered and hugged Emily. The Warblers surged forward and claimed their trophy. Blaine was in a group hug with Wes, David, Nick and Jeff. Confetti rained down on them and Blaine had the biggest smile in his face. He found my eyes and waved at me. I blew him a kiss and he blew one back.

We made our way backstage and I found Blaine and kissed him.

"Congratulations Mr. National MVP." I whispered in his ear. "I'm proud of you."

"Thanks." He replied glancing at his trophy and then handing my Julia. "Hey I'm going to go see my mom where is she?"

"In here somewhere." I said putting Julia on my shoulder. "Oh there she is."

"Be right back."

Blaine walked off talking to his mom who was hugged him several times. I talked to the Warblers, and Nick burst into laughter. I turned around and saw some girl all over Blaine, who was clearly uninterested in her. I laughed as she flipped her hair and Blaine being his dapper self just smiled and nodded at whatever she was saying.

"You should go over there with the baby and be like hey babe." Wes dared. "It'll be hilarious."

"Totally." I laughed as I walked over to Blaine and the girl.

"So Blaine, you were really good tonight. We should hang out sometime."

I wrapped my arm around his waist. "Hey babe who's this?"

"This is Megan, Megan this is my fiancée and daughter Julia." Blaine's voice was full of relief.

"Oh hi, we'll nice meeting you." She fumbled. "Bye guys."

"I owe you." Blaine exhaled as she walked out of earshot. "She was so loud."

I kissed him. "Welcome."

Blaine grabbed my hand. "I can't believe we won."

I ran my hand through his hair which was coming out of its gel. "Of course you did, you're amazing."

"Actually I'm the most valuable show choir member in the country." He bragged.

"Not to mention conceited." I smirked.

"Shut up." He laughed as he hugged me. "I'm not conceited."

"No you're perfect."

He ran his hand down the side of my face. "So are you everything's perfect."

I kissed him. "It really is."

"We won nationals." He said hugging me. "But that doesn't matter as long as I have you and Julia everything will be perfect."

* * *

><p>AN: Well that was the last real chapter next one will be the epilogue. So review don't review your choice. Love ya!<p> 


	58. Epilogue

An: this is cheesy but I love happy endings!

**Baby, you're not alone**  
><strong>Cause you're here with me<strong>  
><strong>And nothing's ever gonna bring us down Cause nothing can keep me from lovin' you And you know it's true<strong>  
><strong>It don't matter what'll come to be<strong>  
><strong>Our love is all we need to make it through<strong>

Darren Criss

Review one last time?

1/4/13 11:56 pm

* * *

><p>"And this ladies is the last box." Blaine said sitting the box on the bed. "We are officially moved."<p>

It was now late August and we had both graduated from high school and in New York. I had been accepted in NYU and was now Kelsey Anderson after a small wedding in July.

I smiled as I wrapped my arms around his waist. "We're officially on our own."

He turned around and pecked my lips. "That's absolutely terrifying."

I laughed and ran my hand through his now ungelled hair. "It is but we can do it. Can't we Jules?"

Julia who could now stand was clinging to Blaine's pants. "Ma!"

"See, she thinks I'm right!"

Blaine picked her up. "Hardly, she knows 3 words. That wasn't a yes."

I smiled and kissed him. "I'm glad we're in New York."

Blaine sat on our bed and sighed. "Me too, when do you start at NYU?"

"Next week."

"Oh. Julia starts daycare in a few days so that's good."

I walked to the window and looked at the view of the skyline. "It's beautiful here. It feels like home."

Blaine walled up behind me and wrapped his arms around my waist. "It sure does."

"Kelsey! Oh my god guess what?"

I looked up from the floor where I was sitting with Julia. "What?"

Blaine walked into Julia's room grinning ear to ear, we were both in our second semester and Blaine had been auditioning.

"I got Teen Angel."

I stood up and sat Julia in her crib. "What?"

Blaine pulled me close. "I got it, I know it's only one scene but-"

"It's your first part in a Broadway show!" I kissed him and jumped up and down. "Congratulations!"

"Thanks, I mean I love Grease and I got the part." He shook his head and laughed. "This is amazing."

"Da." Julia said slowly as stretched out her arms. "Da!"

Blaine lifted her up and she buried her face in his shoulder. "Hey sweetie."

"She missed you today. When I brought her home she looked for you."

"Daddy got a part in a real show." He said as he kissed her head.

Julia just continued to play with his hair. "Congratulations Mr. Broadway."

"Why thank you Mrs. Anderson."

Later that night Blaine and I laid in bed listening to the sounds of traffic and the wind blowing outside. I snuggled in his arms and smiled as I thought about the past year and a half. A year and a half ago Blaine had Kurt, I was swimming and Julia wasn't born. I had honestly thought things couldn't be better then Blaine and I happened. It had been unexpected but amazing. I had thought I would have to give up college and

"Blaine." I whispered

He turned his head and stroked my hair. "Hmm?"

I sat up and faced him. "This past year and a half has been amazing. I mean I know never planned on having a baby or being a couple. Or you even being with a girl I love you and I know this wasn't ever intended but I don't regret a single second of it."

Blaine smiled and leaned his head in my shoulder. "I feel the same way I know I never thought I'd break up with Kurt, or be a teen dad or date you but it's been for the better."

"I know things have been hard but it'll be okay."

Blaine pressed his lips to mine as I thought about the June afternoon when he called me and change our lives forever. I thought about the little girl sleeping in the room next to us with her father's eyes who I never planned on. I looked at Blaine who was sitting next me, he was now my husband which was both unintended but wonderful at the same time.

"I love you Blaine." I whispered, wrapping my arms around his body. "I really do."

"I love you too."

_Seven Years Later_

"And the Tony for Best Actor in a Leading Role in a Musical goes to Blaine Anderson for Once."

"Daddy that's you!" Julia exclaimed.

Blaine and I stood up and he buttoned his suit. I hugged him and he kissed my cheek before I leaned in and whispered in his ear.

"I am so proud of you."

Blaine made his way to the stage and accepted the award stood at the mic.

"Wow, this is so unexpected. I'd like to thank the people at Once they're so amazing. Amanda Cartwright who was my fairy godmother when I was 18 and brought me out here, my parents for always believing in me." He cleared his throat. "I'd also like to thank my wife Kelsey and our daughter Julia for always being there for me even when Kelsey and I were in college with a new baby she was always there. I'd be nothing without her." He bit his lip and then smiled at me. "The unintended things in life are always the best thing, no one plans them but somehow they end up happening and things couldn't be better. Thank you."

I glowed with pride as Blaine made his way back to his seat and intertwined my fingers with his. This life we created together when we were in high school had been unintended but somehow the greatest to happen us. There were ups and down but we made our way and I couldn't ask for anything more.

* * *

>AN: Well there you have it guys. The final chapter of this story. I loved writing it even near the end when no one reviewed but I love this story all the same. Thank you for reading and reviewing. I own nothing. I hope you enjoyed it and I hope you check out my other works.<p><p>

Thank you I love you guys.

Review one last time?

Love

Mandithegleek


End file.
